Love My Enemy
by Donia Czarodziejka
Summary: Kilka lat po zakończeniu 2 sezonu w Meridianie rozkwita nowa miłość, której świat nie chce zaakceptować ponieważ zakochanych różni wiek, status społeczny, kolor skóry i zła przeszłość jednego z nich. Hay Lin przypadkiem odkrywa, że za tym romansem kryje się coś od czego może zależeć przyszłość całej planety. Wkrótce zaczynają mieć na niej miejsce mroczne zjawiska...
1. Niespodziewany Wywiad

_Ta historia dedykowana jest wszystkim ludziom, którzy padli ofiarą miłości, której świat nie chciał zaakceptować. Akcja fanfiku dzieje się parę lat po zakończeniu serii TV, więc_ _bohaterowie są nieco_ _ **starsi,**_ _a ich życie uległo wielu zmianom_ _, co zostanie bliżej przedstawione w rozdziale trzecim. Po za tym wiem, że w serialu nigdy nie było powiedziane w jakim kraju leży Heatherfield (większość fanów twierdzi, że w USA), ale ja_ _postanowiłam umieścić to miasto we Francji._

 _Rozdział 1 – Niespodziewany wywiad_

Był letni, upalny wieczór. Na niebie Meridianu pojawiły się setki gwiazd. Tego dnia było dość wietrznie i wszystkie rośliny z królewskiego pałacu delikatnie kołysały się na wiotkich łodygach, roznosząc wokół swoje czarowne zapachy. Jednymi słowy calutki magiczny wymiar wypełniony był iście romantyczną atmosferą od czubków chmur aż po najgłębsze szczeliny Nieskończonego Miasta. I to nie bez powodu, gdyż ostatnimi czasy miłosne sprawy stały się najczęściej poruszanym tematem rozmów na planecie. Niemal na każdym kroku usłyszeć można było z ust przypadkowo napotkanych osób urywki zdań typu „…Ja normalnie nie wierzę, oni jako para…?" albo „…Ciekawe czy im się powiedzie?", „…Ja bym się nie odważyła, świat może tego nie zaakceptować…", lub „…Musimy pogratulować mu odwagi, ile ja bym oddał za taką dziewczynę…?" Co było przyczyną? Wszystko zaczęło się jakiś czas temu gdy po królestwie rozeszły się wieści, że dwoje znanych osób, które rożni prawie wszystko, od wieku poprzez pozycje społeczną zostało parą. Szok! Ale nikt jeszcze się nie spodziewał, że wkrótce owy romans stanie przyczyną czegoś, co na zawsze zmieni los całej planety… Zbliżał się czas zmian… Już wkrótce nic nie będzie takie jak kiedyś…

\- „ _Nie chcę żegnać się z Miłością,_

 _Nie chcę żegnać się dziś z Tobą..."_

Raythor z szerokim uśmiechem na twarzy, o policzkach jak świeżutkie truskawki, spokojnie schodził po pałacowych schodach nucąc (cichutko by nikogo nie obudzić) repertuar, który owego dnia podśpiewywała sobie pod nosem Irma. Była już prawie 21:00, więc cały zamek pogrążony był we śnie. Jednak to nie ta piosenka była przyczyną tak dobrego nastroju rycerza. Gdyby obejrzała go teraz swoim wewnętrznym okiem jakaś jasnowidzka diagnoza brzmiałaby: „Podczas gdy jego ciało znajduje się w zamkowym korytarzu, jego umysł buja w obłokach rozpamiętując wydarzenia sprzed pięciu minut ".

Jednak w tym momencie wizje w głowie Raythora zostały gwałtownie przerwane, gdy nagle jego noga wyczuła coś na schodach. Przestał nucić i marzyć, zatrzymał się i spojrzał w dół by zobaczyć o co o mały włos się nie potknął. Jakież było jego zdziwienie gdy w świetle zawieszonej na ścianie pochodni nie ujrzał niczego, nie licząc schodów i własnych butów. Ale przecież wyraźnie coś tam wyczuł! Niemożliwe, by jego wyczulony po wielu okropnych przeżyciach zmysł dotyku aż tak go zawiódł! Przyklęknął wyciągając rękę by bliżej przyjrzeć się tej podejrzanej sprawie i wtedy jego dłoń około 60 cm nad schodkiem, z prawej strony korytarza natrafiła na coś sporego i okrągłego, co najprawdopodobniej nie było widoczne dla oczu. Raythorowi zdawało się, że usłyszał dziwny dźwięk dochodzący z kulistego kształtu, którego właśnie dotykał. W jednej chwili ten kształt zaczął powoli cofać się do tyłu, ale były przywódca Rycerzy Zemsty był szybszy. W mgnieniu oka mocno chwycił swoją niewidoczną zdobycz za coś co lekko odstawało od jej okrągłej całości. Znowu usłyszał, tym razem głośniejszy dźwięk. Wymacał palcami, to co ściskał. Było małe, lekko zadarte, raczej twarde. Teraz Raythor był niemal absolutnie pewny. Dla większej pewności, wyciągnął drugą rękę, wymacał to co przytrzymywał pierwszą i zaczął szukać na oślep czegoś co potwierdziłoby jego hipotezę. Po chwili tak jak podejrzewał, natrafił na coś długiego i miękkiego i wreszcie dotknął tego czego szukał: dwóch metalowych paseczków tworzących kąt ostry i znajdującej się na ich przeciwnych końcach pięcioramiennej metalowej blaszki. Teraz był już pewien czego dotyka. Rycerz wziął głęboki oddech i powiedział spokojnym głosem:

\- No dobra… Możesz się już pokazać Hay Lin… Wiem, że to ty!

\- A czi mugbys bys tak milym i pusis mui bedny mosek…? Ploseeeee…

W jednej chwili owy niewidzialny kształt stał się widzialny ukazując siedzącą na schodku, lekko zakłopotaną i speszoną młodą Azjatkę, ubraną w letnie ciuszki i z wpiętą we włosy metalową, złotą spinką-gwiazdką. Owa kulista część okazała się głową Strażniczki Powietrza, ściskanej przez ekswroga za nos. Raythor natychmiast puścił narząd oddechowy piątej W.I.T.C.H., która pośpiesznie zaczęła go sobie rozmasowywać.

\- Skąd wiedziałeś, że to ja!?

\- Po pierwsze: Wymacałem twoją spinkę w kształcie gwiazdki.

Po drugie: Kto inny, kogo znamy potrafi stawać się niewidzialny?

Hay Lin nie dała za wygraną.

\- Moja babcia, Mira, albo może Herme bestie!

\- Taak… - powiedział z ironią w głosie. – Już sobie wyobrażam Yan Lin i jej przybraną bliźniaczkę jak siedzą niewidzialne w nocy na schodach pałacu, a co do Herme bestii… Nie wiem czy one umieją chodzić po schodach, a poza tym nie było tu śladów śluzu! Z resztą jakby się tu dostały omijając strażników?

\- Uff… Dobra, wygrałeś. Auu… Mój biedny nosek…

\- Przepraszam… Nie ścisnąłem cię zbyt mocno…? – spytał rycerz. - O mały włos się o ciebie nie przewróciłem, co ty tu w ogóle robiłaś, o tej porze i to jeszcze niewidzialna?!

\- Czekałam na ciebie… Słowo honoru! Chciałam z Tobą porozmawiać… No, wiesz o tym jak sobie radzicie ty i twoja nowa dziewczyna… Oczywiście nie chcę się mieszać w wasze życie prywatne, chciałam tylko, dowiedzieć się czy jesteście razem szczęśliwi, no wiesz… Pomyślałam, że zaczekam aż będziesz od niej wracał i siedzę tutaj już od… Która godzina?

\- 21:00. Rozumiem, ale dlaczego czekałaś akurat pośrodku schodów? Nie mogłaś zaczekać na dole? I najważniejsze - czemu stałaś się niewidzialna?

Strażniczka wzięła głęboki oddech i zaczęła wszystko opowiadać.

\- Pomyślałam, że jak będę widoczna to wtedy spotkasz mnie jak będziesz wchodził na górę i zapytasz co tu robię, a wtedy czułbyś się nieswojo podczas spotkania z ukochaną, wiedząc, że na ciebie czekam. Więc stałam się niewidzialna. A jeśli chodzi o to, że czekałam na schodach… Przecież, jak zejdziesz na dół to od razu rzuci się do ciebie cała część zamku, który jeszcze nie śpi zasypując cię pytaniami i ja się na pewno nie dopcham! Ty i twoja druga połówka jesteście teraz tak popularni, że aby porozmawiać z wami na osobności, trzeba się uzbroić w determinację godną prawdziwego fana, który nie zrezygnuje póki nie osiągnie celu w postaci autografu idola! - powiedziała Hay Lin z bardzo dumną miną. - Siedziałam tutaj 3 godziny, myślałam, że przyjdziesz zaraz po skończeniu warty, a potem ty i twoja ukochana pogadacie z 10 minut i ja będę mogła z tobą porozmawiać. Sprawdziłam grafik wart, żeby wiedzieć kiedy przyjdziesz i czekałam niewidzialna, ale po 40 minutach zachciało mi się spać i zasnęłam… Nie pamiętam nawet jak wchodziłeś. Obudziłam się dopiero kiedy, poczułam twoją rękę na głowie.

Raythor spojrzał na nią z podziwem i rozbawieniem.

\- Dobrze, więc skoro udało ci się zajść tak daleko. – powiedział takim tonem jakby gratulował jej pokonania stada larveków. - Zrobię ci ten zaszczyt i opowiem jak sobie z radzimy ukochaną. – zastanowił się chwilę i dodał z uśmiechem. - Chcesz mój autograf?

Hay Lin buchnęła śmiechem.

\- No co ty! Dobra, możesz dać mi autograf kiedy skończymy!

\- A tak na marginesie. – dodał Raythor. – To twój plan był całkiem niezły, ale nie uwzględniłaś w nim, że wszyscy pałacowi strażnicy zaraz po warcie idą prosto na kolację. Dlatego nie przyszedłem wcześniej. Następnym razem pamiętaj o tym. A tak w ogóle powiedz mi czy ktoś może cię poprosił żebyś ze mną porozmawiała?

Strażniczka Powietrza zrobiła ciut kwaśną minę.

\- Tak… Poprosili mnie… Nasi przyjaciele… Padło na mnie bo wiedzieli, że mi najwięcej powiesz…

\- …Dlatego bo dzięki tobie przeszedłem na stronę dobra? - dokończył Raythor.

\- Ale ja nie tylko dlatego się zgodziłam! - broniła się Hay Lin. – Wiesz, że twoja eks jest moją przyjaciółką i na pewno się martwi, o to czy będziesz szczęśliwy z inną! Przecież znasz ją nie od dziś!

\- Tak, to by było w jej stylu… Dobrze opowiem ci jak sobie radzimy w tym nowym związku, żebyś mogła to powtórzyć całej planecie…

\- Całemu wszechświatowi. - dodała Hay Lin puszczając oczko i wyjmując z kieszeni notes i długopis. - Nie tylko Meridiańczycy, prosili mnie żebym się czegoś dowiedziała.

...

\- …Kiedy ona jest blisko mnie… zapominam o tych wszystkich okropnych przejściach. O Odchłani Cienia, o więzieniu, służbie Phobosowi, Nerissie. Mam wrażenie, że ona potrafi dać mi coś czego potrzebowałem… od zawsze. Nie zdawałem sobie z tego sprawy, kiedy jeszcze byłem przestępcą, ale nawet my czarne charaktery potrzebujemy uczucia i bliskości. Nawet my jesteśmy zdolni do miłości i przyjaźni. Pamiętam, że kiedy ty przyszłaś do mnie do celi i zaproponowałaś, żebym przeszedł na stronę dobra, od razu się zgodziłem, ale miałem mieszane uczucia, co do mojej przyszłości. Nie wyobrażałem sobie jak będzie wyglądało od tej pory moje życie prywatne. Nie wiedziałem, czy zostanę zaakceptowany, czy będę mógł mieć dziewczynę. W końcu nie każda panna miałaby odwagę pokochać byłego przestępcę, a na dodatek przywódcę grupy, która szukała zemsty i dręczyła Meridiańczyków, a nawet przyczyniła się do uwolnienia Phobosa. Ale jak się okazało nie było tak źle. Najpierw twoja przyjaciółka zaczęła się mną interesować i uznałem to za dobry znak. Potem się rozstaliśmy i teraz… - urwał i westchnął rozmarzonym głosem. - Teraz mam kolejną partnerkę, z którą chciałbym… Być trochę dłużej niż rok… Cieszę się, że ją mam. Uwielbiam ją. Każdego wieczora kiedy z innymi chłopakami stoimy na warcie myślę o tym, że po całym dniu znowu ją zobaczę. Chce się z nią spotykać tak często jak to możliwe. Kiedy jest blisko nie potrafię oderwać od niej oczu, mogę całymi godzinami patrzeć jak ona się porusza, jak jej złociste włosy kołyszą się na wietrze i słuchać jej głosu. Czuje, że ona zawsze mnie zrozumie, wysłucha. Wiem, że jest godna mojej wierności. Cenię jej mądrość, inteligencję, odwagę, uczciwość, współczucie, zdolność empatii, wrażliwość, wyobraźnię i poczucie humoru. Kiedy dotykam jej ręki czuję przyjemne ciepło. Robi mi się lżej na sercu gdy czuję jej zapach i słyszę jej oddech. Nie obchodzi mnie już różnica wieku, jaka jest między nami, ani to co kiedyś nas dzieliło. Mam nadzieję, że ona myśli tak samo. Zrobiłbym dla niej wszystko. Chciałbym by ona już zawsze była przy mnie… Hay Lin ty płaczesz?

Strażniczka Powietrza miała coraz to więcej łez na policzkach.

\- J-ja?! Chlip! Nie… P-po prostu coś mi… Chlip! W-wpadło do ok-ka!

\- Do obydwu oczu jednocześnie, tak?! To coś baaaaardzo długiego musiało Ci wpaść.

\- Nie, nie… Chlip! J-ja… Się wzruszyłam… - załkała. – Czy tyyyy… Na pewno jesteś Raythorem?!

Na twarzy rycerza pojawiło się zdziwienie.

\- Co ty mówisz?! Oczywiście, że to ja! A niby kto inny?! - położył rękę na ramieniu przyjaciółki. - Coś cię martwi?

Hay Lin wzięła głęboki oddech i zaczęła tłumaczyć swoje wzruszenie.

\- Wiesz, bo ja po prostu czasami, jak na ciebie patrzę to nie wierzę… Że jesteś tym samym Raythorem, który prowadził kiedyś Vatheka by go strącić do Otchłani. Mam wrażenie, że wtedy kiedy byłeś w więzieniu, ktoś cię zamienił! I zastąpił tego złego przywódcę Rycerzy Zemsty, dobrym, honorowym i szlachetnym wojownikiem czyli tobą! Jakiś czas temu, kierowałeś grupą złoczyńców niszczącą Meridian, a dziś mówisz takie piękne rzeczy o ukochanej! I ty i reszta naszych dawnych wrogów zmieniliście się nie do poznania, odkąd przeszliście na stronę dobra! Ledwo poznaję w was naszych dawnych przeciwników! Jak to się mówi: „Wczoraj wróg dzisiaj przyjaciel!"

Teraz Raythor położył obie dłonie na jej ramionach, spojrzał w oczy i odezwał się spokojnym głosem.

\- Oj, Hay Lin, Hay Lin… Przecież to ciągle ja! Wiesz jak to działa, że ludzie się zmieniają i rehabilitują, kiedy przechodzą na stronę dobra, prawda? To całkowicie normalna sytuacja. Po za tym ja, Tynar, Vathek, Sandpit, Gargoyle i reszta nie jesteśmy chyba jedynymi takimi przypadkami, z którymi ty i twoje przyjaciółki zetknęłyście się w waszej karierze Strażniczek, prawda?

\- No taaak… wiem… Ale nie powiesz mi, że nad przemianą wewnętrzną wrogów nie można się rozczulić prawda? Wiesz, co zawsze powtarza twoja była gdy ma do czynienia z sytuacją kiedy czarne charaktery przechodzą na stronę dobra…?

\- Wiem, wiem ale lepiej kończmy ten „wywiad", bo jest już późno i twoje babcie… to znaczy babcia i jej bliźniaczka pewnie się o ciebie martwią. Jeszcze ktoś zobaczy jak cię pocieszam na środku korytarza i zrobi się afera…

\- Nie żartuj! – wpadła mu w słowo Strażniczka Powietrza. – Gdyby na naszym miejscu byli jacyś inni ludzie to może powstałyby plotki, ale przecież wszyscy wiedzą, że jesteśmy po prostu przyjaciółmi. Po za tym ja mam Erica. I najważniejsze… Przecież cały wszechświat wie, że prędzej Phobos odda swój majątek na cele dobroczynne, niż ty, albo ja posuniemy się do czegoś takiego jak zdrada!

\- Aha, faktycznie… Przepraszam!

Oboje zeszli schodami na dół i ku ich zdziwieniu nie zastali tam nikogo, prócz czekającej Will, która prawie zasypiała na stojąco. Pożegnali się, załatwili sprawę z autografem i podziękowali sobie, a potem udali się do swoich domów.

Jednakże zanim to wszystko się wydarzyło miało miejsce coś z czego ani Raythor ani jego ukochana nie zdawali sobie sprawy.

Gdy Will wyjmowała z kieszeni Serce Kondrakaru by otworzyć portal, Hay Lin spojrzała na twarz przyjaciółki, której oczy same zamykały się pod ciężarem powiek. No tak… Zaraz biedula zaśnie na jawie… A zaraz, zaraz… I Strażniczce Powietrza coś się przypomniało… Przecież kiedy usnęła też przyśniły jej się jakieś sny… Co to było… Ach tak… To były **dwa sny…** Co tam było… Widziała wszystko jako… Tak, na pewno w pierwszym śnie wcieliła się w Raythora i widziała tam też jego drugą połówkę… I co ona zrobiła… Była tam mowa o jakimś… Teście…? I… Kurczę jak to było… Chyba ona powiedziała, że zrobiła coś… Niewiarygodnego… Coś czego trudno było się po niej spodziewać... Ale co to mogło być…? A ten drugi sen… W drugim śnie… Obserwowała wszystko jako dziewczyna Raythora, do tego nie ma wątpliwości… I była w pewnym znajomym miejscu… Ale gdzie…? To było jakieś, miejsce, które źle jej się kojarzyło… Gdzie to mogło być…? Hmmmmm… I na pewno w tym śnie Raythor ją… Nie, to niemożliwe! On by przecież czegoś takiego z nią nie zrobił! Ach ta wyobraźnia… Te sny były niewiarygodne… Ale moment… Przecież to wszystko było takie realne… I przecież wcieliła się w kogoś kto był w to zamieszany… Czyżby jej moc, która pozwalała wyczuwać uczucia innych i w ten sposób przewidzieć ich zamiary znów się uaktywniła? A jeśli to prawda? A jak te sny nie są wytworami jej niezwykle bujnej wyobraźni? Jak znaczą coś więcej… A co jeśli ujrzała plany zakochanych wobec siebie? Nie, to przecież niemożliwe! Ani, Raythor, ani jego dziewczyna nigdy by się do czegoś takiego nie posunęli… Chyba…

Młoda Chinka musiała przerwać swój tok myślowy, bo Will otworzyła przejście i mruknęła nieprzytomnym głosem: „Do środka…" Po chwili obie dziewczyny znalazły się po drugiej stronie portalu…

 _Hay Lin, gdybyś tylko wiedziała, czego się właśnie dowiedziałaś… Gdybyś tylko wiedziała, że te informacje które nosisz w głowie, te plany zakochanych wobec siebie… Już wkrótce miały stać się wstępem do wydarzeń, które wstrząsną całym Meridianem i na zawsze zmienią sposób w jaki ty i twoje przyjaciółki dotychczas_ _ **patrzyłyście na „zakazaną miłość"…**_

 _W następnym odcinku:_

 _Jaka niespodzianka czeka Strażniczki w restauracji „Srebrny Smok"?_

 _Kim jest obecna dziewczyna Raythora?_

 _Jaki zdanie na ten temat mają ich znajomi?_

 _Jak można zmienić zwykły odczyt wywiadu w złoty interes?_


	2. Złoty Interes

Rozdział 2 - Złoty interes

Parę minut później obie Strażniczki przeniosły się na Ziemię do ciemnego pomieszczenia i… GRUCH! Potknęły się, powpadały na siebie, robiąc przy tym straszny hałas. Po chwili zapaliło się światło. Okazało się, że Will i Hay Lin wylądowały w kuchni „Srebrnego Smoka" i przewróciły postawione na podłodze skrzynki z żywnością, a te zgodnie z efektem domina zrobiły to samo ze stertą garnków. Towarzyszący temu harmider obudziłby zaklętego w skałę olbrzyma stojącego na straży Meridianu. W świetle lampy zobaczyły zdumioną twarz ubranej jak zwykle w ciemnozielony szlafrok Yan Lin (albo Miry).

\- Dziewczęta! Co wy tu robicie?! Nic wam nie jest?! – zawołała była Strażniczka rzucając się do swojej wnuczki i jej przyjaciółki.

\- Nie… nic. – odparła Will, która ciągle jeszcze była śpiąca. Ale ta niespodziewana wpadka podziałała na nią jak kubeł zimnej wody. – Wybacz, Hay Lin, coś mi się pomieszało, chyba jeszcze nie do końca się obudziłam… Chciałam zabrać nas do piwnicy, ale wylądowałyśmy w kuchni… Przepraszam, Pani Lin…

\- Nic, nie szkodzi, to dobrze, że nie przeniosłyście się od razu do piwnicy, bo zostałaby z was miazga… Ale widzę, że ty wnusiu, chyba rozbiłaś sobie nosek, jest cały czerwony… Dlaczego nie było was tak długo, martwiłyśmy się o was z Yan Lin… i resztą. Dobrze, że rodzice pojechali na wycieczkę.

Acha, czyli to musi być Mira, pomyślały jednocześnie obie Strażniczki z nowego pokolenia.

\- Ten nosek to nic takiego. – zaczęła pośpiesznie opowiadać Hay Lin. – To długa historia, zasnęłam na schodach i… - nagle ją olśniło i zaczęła mówić takim tonem jakby dostrzegła poszlakę w czasie śledztwa. – Zaraz, zaraz, co to znaczy: „dobrze, że nie przeniosłyście się od razu do piwnicy, bo zostałaby z was " **miazga** "?! Coś się wydarzyło kiedy nas nie było?!

Bliźniaczka jej babci zrobiła niepewną minę. Już miała odpowiedzieć kiedy do kuchni weszła identycznie ubrana Yan Lin. Pośpiesznie przemówiła lekko zniecierpliwionym głosem:

\- Och, Mira gdzie one są, wszyscy już zaczynają się niecier… - urwała, bo jej wzrok padł na Will i Hay Lin. Natychmiast zmieniła ton głosu na bardziej niewinny. – O, już jesteście. Jak dobrze, czekaliśmy na was…

\- Stop! - przerwała jej Will. – Zapytam jeszcze raz: Czy pod naszą nieobecność, wydarzyło się coś o czym my nie wiemy?!

Obie identyczne eksstrażniczki spojrzały na siebie z lekko kwaśnymi minami. Po chwili namysłu powiedziały jednocześnie:

\- Zapytajcie lepiej naszego „meriadiańskiego biznesmana"!

Obie W.I.T.C.H. spojrzały na siebie z takimi minami jakby ktoś właśnie dał im do rozwiązania wyjątkowo trudną zagadkę. W głębi duszy domyślały się o kogo chodzi. Tylko jeden znany im Meridiańczyk mógł zostać nazwany biznesmanem (poza Jeekiem, ale on aktualnie siedział w więzieniu). Ale co on miał z tym wszystkim wspólnego?! Chyba panie Lin nie pozwoliły mu zawalić całej piwnicy śmieciami do tego stopnia, że gdyby ktoś tam wszedł zostałby zasypany odpadową lawiną i zmienił się w miazgę. Niemożliwe, przecież wtedy nie mówiłyby o tym tak spokojnie…

Jednak dziewczyny nie dostały szansy na zastanowienie się nad tym, bo w tym momencie drzwi kuchenne ponownie się otworzyły i… obu W.I.T.C.H. opadły przysłowiowe szczęki. Do najważniejszego pomieszczenia w restauracji wszedł… Blunk, ale wcale nie wyglądał jak znany wszystkim zielony półmetrowy stworek! Zamiast tradycyjnego pomarańczowo-białego wdzianka ubrany był w kilka warstw najróżniejszych pobrudzonych i podniszczonych fatałaszków, nie tylko z różnych pór roku ale nawet epok. Miał na sobie fragmenty zbroi jakie nosili Meridiańczycy, parę fartuchów kuchennych, kilka krawatów, kurtek z podwiniętymi rękawami, bokserek, parę kostiumów kąpielowych, a także wystający spod tego wszystkiego skurczony smoking. Na rękach passlinga znajdowały się najróżniejsze uszkodzone pierścionki i bransoletki (mi. jedna cała obklejona zieloną i różową plasteliną). Jego pomarszczoną szyję zdobiły (poza Zębem Tonga) porysowane, popękane wisiorki i paciorki. Na nogach tkwiło kilkanaście różnokolorowych skarpet (każda inna, ani jednej pary) a do tego stare trampki Matta (jak zauważyła Will), poprzewlekane makaronem sojowym wyrzuconym z restauracji 3 tygodnie temu (jak zauważyła Hay Lin). Ale nawet dziwaczny wygląd kończyn passlinga nie mógł się równać z tym, co Blunk miał na głowie: podziurawionym przez mole moherowym beretem z przypiętymi setkami znaczków-przypinek (w tym jedną z Vance'm Michaele'm Justinem). Na domiar złego Przechodzący przykleił sobie sztuczne, rude wąsy oraz czarną bródkę i nałożył na prawe oko pęknięty binokl ze złotym łańcuszkiem. Gdyby nie fakt, że Blunk tradycyjnie pachniał niczym świński chlewik lub nie sprzątana od roku szatnia piłkarska, to Will i Hay Lin w ogóle by go nie poznały. Teraz obie Strażniczki doznały lekkiego szoku. Przywódczyni W.I.T.C.H. pomyślała, że jeszcze dobrze się nie obudziła i śni, więc uszczypnęła się w rękę. Nie podziałało. Nadal stał przed nią Blunk wystrojony jak choinka świąteczna na wystawie Ciucholandu. Natomiast Hay Lin po dłuższej chwili uśmiechnęła się i swoim jak zwykle radosnym głosem powiedziała:

\- No, no widzę, że zacząłeś interesować się modą! Brawo!

\- O! Blunk cieszy się, że w końcu ktoś docenił jego nowy wizerunek! – ucieszył się passling. - Blunk biznesman, musi wyglądać trendy…

\- Kto powiedział, że to… …to coś wygląda MODNIE?! – rozległ się wściekły głos i do kuchni weszła Cornelia z oczami przewiązanymi zieloną apaszką. Za nią wkroczyły Irma i Taranee.

\- Will! Hay Lin! Jak to dobrze, że jesteście! – powitała je Irma. – Całe szczęście. Wszystko stoi na głowie, piwnica pęka w szwach, Blunk wygląda jak wieszak na ubrania, Corny boi się otworzyć oczy, klienci domagają się zwrotu zapłaty, a Napoleon…

\- STOP! – przerwała jej zbita z tropu Will. Teraz nie wiedziała już czy śni, czy to dzieje się na jawie, ale bez względu na wszystko, jako przywódczyni grupy postanowiła dowiedzieć się w końcu co tu jest grane. Wzięła głęboki oddech i powoli powiedziała:

\- Po 1: Co się stało z piwnicą?

Po 2: Czemu Blunk wygląda jak straszydło z odzieżowego sklepu?

Po 3: Dlaczego Cornelia zawiązała sobie oczy?

Po 4: Jacy znowu klienci?

Po 5: Co ma z tym wszystkim wspólnego Napoleon?

Irma, Taranee, Blunk, Yan Lin i Mira spojrzeli na siebie lekko zakłopotani. Po chwili zaczęli wszystko tłumaczyć dość niepewnym tonem.

\- Widzicie… - zaczęła Taranee. – Na pierwsze i na czwarte od razu możemy wam odpowiedzieć… Wieści o tym, że Hay Lin i Cornelia idą dowiedzieć się czegoś w sprawie tego romansu… Szybko się rozeszły… Wiemy, że tylko kilka osób miało usłyszeć jak zdajecie raporty, ale jakoś tak wyszło… Że przyszło trochę więcej osób. Nie chcieliśmy ich wpuszczać do restauracji, więc wszyscy czekają w piwnicy.

\- Jeżeli chodzi o to, że Blunk jest obwieszony niczym choinka w baraku stróża wysypiska śmieci… - zaczęła Irma, po czym urwała i po chwili namysłu dodała: - To dlatego, że on dzisiaj wygrał główną nagrodę na „Loterii Śmietnikowej" zorganizowanej przez okoliczne szczury!

\- Phi! Bardzo Irma śmieszna, bardzo! – fuknął lekko urażony passling. – Blunk jest tak dobrze ubrany, bo Blunk właśnie zrobił interes życia!

\- Czyli co? – mruknęła pod nosem Will. – Podpisałeś kontrakt i wszedłeś w posiadanie dwóch hektarów ziemi skażonej toksycznymi, radioaktywnymi odpadami?

\- Lepiej! Blunk uznał, że skoro nasza zakochana para cieszy się taką popularnością, to na pewno wiele osób chciałoby usłyszeć raporty Strażniczek, więc czemu by na tym nie zarobić? I jak rodziców Hay Lin nie ma w domu, to można by tu zaprosić więcej ludzi. Blunk razem z Calebem zrobili zaproszenia i posprzedawali je w zamian za cenne skarby! Teraz Blunk biznesman, a Caleb jego pomocnik! – powiedział passling z taką dumą, jakby chwalił się, że on i Caleb razem kupili platformy wiertnicze za wyjątkowo niską cenę.

Dziewczęta uważnie słuchały, ale Will nie wiedziała czy się złościć (przecież wszystko miało odbyć się po kryjomu, to miało być kameralne spotkanie, a tymczasem wiedziała już o tym cała galaktyka…), czy cieszyć (nie trzeba będzie potem powtarzać każdemu z osobna tego, co usłyszą). Hay Lin natomiast miała wielką ochotę pogratulować przyjaciołom, że zrobili złoty interes ze zwykłej rozmowy na temat zakochanej pary.

\- Dalej może ja powiem. – odezwała się Cornelia. – Pytasz dlaczego mam zawiązane oczy? Powód jest prosty! Nie będę podnosiła powieki nawet na milimetr póki to Uosobienie Bezguścia w Miniaturze będzie w pobliżu! Jeszcze oślepnę! A co do piątego pytania, to Napoleon nic nie zmajstrował, po prostu też tu przyszedł posłuchać naszych raportów, prawda dziewczyny? Czy jest coś, o czym ja nie wiem?

\- W zasadzie to jest… - bąknęła pod nosem zakłopotana Irma. – Widzisz, Napoleon nie miał czym zapłacić za wstęp, bo trzeba było kupić oddzielny bilet na wysłuchanie twojego raportu Corny, a osobny na wysłuchanie raportu Hay Lin i… Twojego kotka nie było stać na obydwie relacje. Za pierwszy oddał swój seledynowy kłębek wełny, a za drugi… twoją szmaragdową bransoletkę!

Cornelia podskoczyła jak oparzona i jednym szybkim ruchem zdarła sobie apaszkę z twarzy, po czym rzuciła się na Blunka i złapała go za jeden z krawatów.

\- Gdzie moja szmaragdowa bransoletka!? Gadaj, bo jak nie, to ci…

\- T-t-tu-t-taj! N-niech się Co-co-rnelia pows-strzyma! B-Blunk z-za-ła-ładny b-by g-go ni-niszczy-czyć! – wybąkał przerażony passling wyciągając w jej stronę dłoń z biżuterią.

Strażniczka Ziemi chwyciła go za rękę i pośpiesznie zaczęła przyglądać się bransoletkom, dopóki nie zauważyła swojej.

\- Aha… To o tą bransoletkę chodziło? Tą oblepioną plasteliną, to możesz sobie wziąć, miałam ją wyrzucić, nie używam jej odkąd Lilian tak ją zabrudziła. Ufffff… Ale się przestraszyłam, już myślałam, że chodzi o inną, pamiątkę z Paryża…

\- A czy Cornelia mogłaby być tak miła i puścić Blunka? Blunk prosi… - wyrzucił z siebie z trudem passling.

W tym momencie Corny zorientowała się, że właśnie DOTYKA tego obrzydliwego, brudnego, śmierdzącego krawatu, dyndającego na obleśnej szyi króla bezguścia. Ale to nic w porównaniu do **kontaktu** **jej szlachetnej dłoni z plugawą kończyną stwora!** Na dodatek patrzy na znajdujące się przed nią najgorsze połączenie kolorów, fasonów i stylów, jakie Strażniczka Ziemi kiedykolwiek widziała! Z jej gardła wydobył się zduszony wrzask. W jednej chwili puściła to podziurawione przez mole paskudztwo oraz łapę właściciela i rzuciła się do zlewu. Odkręciła kran, wycisnęła mydło w płynie i zaczęła pieczołowicie myć rękę aż do łokcia, jakby się bała, że jej uschnie.

Reszta towarzystwa wybuchnęła śmiechem widząc minę czwartej W.I.T.C.H., która w tym momencie wyglądała i zachowywała się jak skropiony święconą wodą wampir. Nawet Will poprawił się humor. W końcu kiedy Strażniczka Ziemi pozbyła się wszystkich mikrobów ze swojej rączki (wraz ze sporą częścią naskórka), nasi bohaterowie postanowili udać się wreszcie do piwnicy, by posłuchać raportów Corneli i Hay Lin.

...

Kiedy Hay Lin mówiła, że powtórzy to „całemu wszechświatowi" miała na myśli: Will, Irmę, Taranee, Cornelię, Matta, Caleba, Blunka i obie babcie. Niestety okazało się, że wywołała wilka z lasu, bo naprawdę ona i Corny będą zdawać swoje raporty przed „całym wszechświatem"! Już przy wejściu do piwnicy na dziewczyny czekał Caleb z taką miną, jakby ktoś zmusił go do założenia balowej sukienki i zagrania głównej roli w przedstawieniu o „Kopciuszku". Na szyi miał zawieszoną tabliczkę zrobioną z tektury z czarnym napisem „OHLONA". Hay Lin i Will żeby wejść musiały pokazać mu powycinane z tektury kartoniki z napisami „PSZEPUZDKI", które dostały od Blunka. Po wejściu do piwnicy obie Strażniczki omal nie zemdlały, kiedy zobaczyły ile osób przyszło wysłuchać ich raportów. Pojawiła się chyba połowa Meridianu (może nie dosłownie, bo połowa wszystkich mieszkańców tej planety nie zmieściłaby się w 10 takich piwnicach). Mówiąc dokładniej pojawili się prawie wszyscy przyjaciele W.I.T.C.H. z Meridianu od Aldarna po panią Galgheite Rudolph, wszyscy mieszkańcy Heatherfield, którzy wiedzieli o istnieniu magii i innych światów, dokładnie 4/5 ludności Kondrakaru i parę osób, które Strażniczki pierwszy raz widziały na oczy. Już na wstępie przywitał je jakiś mierzący półtora metra fioletowo-różowy krzak o bardzo pompatycznym głosie (zapewne posłaniec królowej Ironwood z Zamballi). Hay Lin przyglądając się temu całemu towarzystwu zaczęła się zastanawiać, ile właściwie osób zmieściło się razem w tej piwniczce. Chciała ich policzyć, ale szybko się poddała, ponieważ wszyscy byli ściśnięci niczym sardynki w puszce, a na dodatek przynajmniej pięć osób było „wepchniętych" w Sandpita i ducha Cassidy (oni jako jedyni nie posiadali materialnej struktury ciała). Strażniczka Powietrza uznała, że łatwiej będzie jej policzyć kogo nie ma, gdyż nie dostrzegła paru znajomych twarzy. Hay Lin zaczęła więc przeszukiwać wzrokiem tłum sprawdzając kogo brakuje i zastanawiając się, dlaczego właściwie dana osoba nie przyszła na spotkanie. Wśród Meridiańczyków nie dostrzegła min. Gargoyle'a (któremu na pewno powtórzy wszystko Sandpit), ale to nic dziwnego, że nie przyszedł, bo nie zmieściłby się w piwnicy. Nie pojawili się też ojcowie Caleba i Aldarna – Julian i Aketon (im opowiedzą wszystko synowie, a w ten sposób obu rodzinom uda się zaoszczędzić na biletach), ani Elias (który ostatnio był bardzo zajęty, gdyż malował na zamówienie portret pary, o której mieli dyskutować). Z Rady Kondrakaru brakowało jedynie Luby (nie zostawiłaby Auramere bez opieki na tak długi czas). Trudno, będzie musiała usłyszeć wszystko z ust Halinor czy Wyroczni. Z Zamballi nie pojawił się nikt poza wspomnianym wcześniej posłańcem (całe szczęście, dopiero byłby bałagan, gdyby tu przyszedł cały fioletowy las!). Jeżeli chodzi o Ziemian to pojawili się wszyscy „wtajemniczeni" mieszkańcy Heatherfield, poza matką Cassidy, której tego typu sprawy raczej nie interesowały. Kiedy Hay Lin skończyła liczyć pomyślała jak to dobrze, że wieści o romansie nie dotarły jeszcze do Aridii, bo nie daj Boże gdyby przyszłyby tu ogromne, ruchome skały, zniszczyłyby przy okazji pół restauracji.

W piwnicy brakowało miejsca do tego stopnia, że jedynym skrawkiem wolnej przestrzeni były prowadzące do niej schody. Cała piątka W.I.T.C.H. musiała się na nich zmieścić razem z Blunkiem, Calebem i obiema starszymi paniami Lin. Nie było to wcale takie łatwe jak się wydawało, gdyż za każdym razem gdy jedna osoba się przesuwała, druga wpadała na trzecią, potykała się, zderzała z kimś, albo wkładała rękę do brzuszka Cassidy. Kiedy wreszcie udało im się wygodnie usadowić, Blunk poprawił sobie binokl, wyjął z kieszeni tłuczek do mięsa ze złamaną do połowy rączką i zastukał nim w poręcz. Zapadła cisza. Przechodzący odchrząknął i zaczął mówić takim tonem, że Strażniczkom skojarzył się z.. (Co za horror! W czasie wakacji!) z dyrektorką Knickerbocker! Tylko, w przeciwieństwie do niej, nie rapował kiedy mówił do wszystkich.

\- Dobry wieczór! Dyrektor Blunk wita was wszystkich na pierwszym w historii wspólnym spotkaniu zorganizowanym w celu…

\- Do rzeczy Blunk! – warknął przez zaciśnięte zęby zniecierpliwiony i zdenerwowany Caleb, który zdążył już cichcem pozbyć się tektury ze swojej szyi.

Po chwili odezwały się kolejne równie zniecierpliwione głosy.

\- Szybciej! Mówcie wreszcie czy oni kochają się czy nie!

\- Nie wygrałem czasu na loterii! Ja chcę wiedzieć, czy to co mówią to prawda!

\- Odczytajcie to w końcu!

\- CISSSSSSSSSZZZZA! – przekrzyczała ich wszystkich Cornelia. Wzięła głęboki oddech i powiedziała już normalnym głosem. – Rozumiem to wielkie poruszenie, bo KRÓLOWA MA ROMANS Z BYŁYM PRZYWÓDCĄ GRUPY PREZSTĘPCZEJ, ale błagam pohamujcie entuzjazm! Też czuję się podekscytowana, w końcu to moja najlepsza przyjaciółka, ale proszę spo-koj-nie! Jasne!?

Znów zapadła cisza.

\- Dobrze. Która z was zaczyna? – spytała Will.

\- Corny, najpierw ty. – odparła Hay Lin. – Pierwsza wróciłaś, więc pierwsza przeczytasz swój raport.

Cornelia w głębi duszy troszeczkę bała się opowiadać o tym, co usłyszała. Czuła się nieswojo wiedząc, że musi mówić tym wszystkim ludziom jak jej najlepsza przyjaciółka radzi sobie z nowym chłopakiem. Ale trudno, nie ma odwrotu. Wyjęła z kieszeni swój zapisany notatnik, przełknęła ślinę, wzięła głęboki oddech i zaczęła czytać. Starała się przy tym nie podnosić wzroku, by nie dostrzec przypadkiem Blunka.

\- Elyon Brown _alias_ Królowa Elyon, dziś około godziny 15:47 sekund 18, siedziała na trawie w pałacowym ogrodzie pod drzewem lipy i rysowała rosnącą przy nim stokrotkę. Podeszłam do niej i powiedziałam, że chciałabym porozmawiać o jej nowym facecie. W momencie gdy wspomniałam o Raythorze kąciki jej ust zadrgały i uniosły się ku górze, a policzki przybrały barwę trzeciego paska flagi Francji. Gdy zaczęłam mówić stawała się coraz bardziej rozmarzona…

\- Przepraszam. – wtrąciła Will. – Corny, rozumiem, że raport miał być szczegółowy, ale może przejdźmy już do tego, co Elyon mówiła, a jakie emocje odczuwała opiszesz nam później, OK.?

Cornelia westchnęła, przewróciła stronę i zaczęła powtarzać wszystko to, co usłyszała od Królowej. Gdyby podniosła teraz wzrok, zauważyłaby, że im dłużej czyta, tym więcej obecnych tu gości otwiera usta ze zdumienia.

\- …Chciałabym widywać go codziennie. Bardzo często o nim myślę. Kiedy jestem razem z nim wiem, że on zawsze mnie wysłucha, pocieszy, zrobi dla mnie wszystko. Czuję, że jestem dla niego ważna. Wiem, że mu na mnie zależy. Zawsze kiedy mam jakiś problem mogę na niego liczyć. Uwielbiam ten jego sposób bycia. To jaki jest wierny, lojalny, uczciwy, słowny, sympatyczny, miły… Bardzo cenię jego odwagę, szlachetność, męstwo, poczucie humoru, wytrwałość, determinację, zdolność do empatii, prawdomówność. Mamy ze sobą wiele wspólnego. Kiedy on jest przy mnie to… Robi mi się lżej na sercu. Nie mogę się wtedy oderwać od tego uroczego uśmiechu. Mogłabym cały dzień patrzeć w jego szarawo-złote, błyszczące niczym agaty oczy. Uwielbiam jak mnie obejmuje i trzyma za rękę. Wtedy po całym moim ciele rozchodzi się takie przyjemne ciepło i napływa na mnie fala szczęścia. Mogłabym wciąż dotykać jego lekko szorstkiej a jednocześnie delikatnej skóry. Lubię jego zapach. Nigdy nie miałam do niego pretensji za to, że pracował kiedyś dla mojego brata. To już przeszłość. Nie przeszkadza mi to, że między nami jest różnica ponad 20 lat. Odkąd zerwał ze mną Brian czułam się trochę samotna. Ale musze przyznać, że ani przy Mattcie, ani przy Brianie nie czułam się tak dobrze jak przy Raythorze. Pamiętam moment, gdy dowiedziałam się o tym, że mam w żyłach błękitną krew. Pomyślałam, wtedy że chciałabym mieć swojego księcia z bajki albo rycerza, który uważałby mnie za Damę Swego Serca. Oczywiście nie przypuszczałam, że kiedyś moim mężczyzną zostanie były przywódca grupy przestępczej, która terroryzowała moje królestwo, a nawet uwolniła Phobosa i przypuściła atak na mój pałac. Od początku kiedy Raythor się zrehabilitował wiedziałam, że będzie on dobrym rycerzem. Dużym zaskoczeniem dla mnie było to, że zaledwie po kilku tygodniach od zmiany frontu nasza przyjaciółka zaczęła się z nim przyjaźnić. Ale nawet wtedy gdy byli parą Raythor pozostał dla mnie jedną z najlepszych osób, jaka kiedykolwiek pracowała na zamku. Potem kiedy ze sobą zerwali miałam wrażenie, że on… stał się jeszcze bardziej oddany władczyni: zawsze traktował mnie jak… swoją Panią, dla której był gotowy nawet oddać życie. Na zawsze zapadł mi w pamięć ten moment, gdy po raz drugi odzyskałam tron: razem z Raythorem staliśmy na balkonie w pałacu i ja pozdrawiałam innych. Cieszę się, że go mam. Mam nadzieję, że jak najszybciej znowu wybierzemy się na randkę. Ach jaka szkoda, że nie możemy spotykać się częściej, ale nasze obowiązki nam na to nie pozwalają…

Kiedy Cornelia skończyła podniosła wzrok znad notesu i zauważyła, że większość słuchaczy ma takie miny jakby zaraz mieli zemdleć ze zdumienia.

\- Dobrze… Hay Lin teraz twoja kolej.

Strażniczka Powietrza wyjęła swój notesik, wzięła głęboki oddech i zaczęła czytać. Chciała zacząć tak jak Cornelia, od opisania okoliczności w jakich spotkała obiekt, który przesłuchiwała, ale niestety przez to, że zasnęła najważniejsze szczegóły uciekły jej z głowy…

\- Raythor po kolacji poszedł do sypialni Elyon i jak mniemam rozmawiali ze sobą… eee… ponad 2 godziny?

\- Ponad 2 godziny? - zdziwił się Drake. – To co on tam robił, zdawał jej raport z tego jak czuje się jej brat w celi?

\- Ekhem! – chrząknęła Hay Lin. – To o czym rozmawiali to już nie nasz interes, jak jesteś ciekawy to sam go zapytaj. Wracając do tematu… Kiedy się z nim spotkałam był raczej w dobrym nastroju, nieco podekscytowany, a kiedy mówił to jego policzki przybrały barwę… - rozejrzała się po piwnicy. – O! Mniej więcej tego lampionu w kącie!

Wskazała na zawieszony w kącie piwnicy bordowy chiński lampion z ryżowego papieru, ozdobiony na górze i na dole złotymi obręczami. Natychmiast wszystkie pary oczu skierowały się we wskazaną stronę.

\- Bez przesady! - odezwał się po chwili namysłu Aldarn. – To zbyt intensywny odcień! Nikt nie potrafiłby aż tak się zarumienić!

\- A poza tym przecież Raythor ma skórę w takim piaskowo-szarym kolorze. – dodał Tynar.

\- Cóż, może troszeczkę przesadziłam… - speszyła się Hay Lin. – Ale właśnie dlatego, że on ma taką nietypową karnację, to i jego rumieńce też przybrały niespotykaną barwę. To w zasadzie była taka brudna czerwień… Taki mix czerwonego z szaro-beżowym…

\- Ale jak się połączy czerwony z beżowym to chyba powstaje raczej brąz. – włączył się do rozmowy Vathek. – Ja się co prawda na tym nie znam, ale Elias mówił kiedyś, że…

\- Hej! – przerwała im Will. – Może wystarczy tej dyskusji na temat urody Raythora i odcieni koloru czerwonego! Robi się późno!

Hay Lin ponownie wzięła głęboki oddech i zaczęła cytować to, co powiedział jej Raythor starając się naśladować jego rozmarzony głos.

\- „…Mam nadzieję, że ona myśli tak samo. Zrobiłbym dla niej wszystko." KONIEC. – skończyła czytać i ukłoniła się. – I jak, podobało się wam?

Rozległy się brawa, ale Strażniczki dostrzegły, że parę osób (głównie Meridiańczycy) ma lekko ponure miny.

\- Podsumowując – zabrała głos Will – możemy śmiało powiedzieć, że Raythor i Elyon są razem szczęśliwi i nie ma się czym martwić. Prawda?

Niestety od razu odezwały się głosy sprzeciwu.

\- Nie ma się czym martwić?! Dobry żart!

\- Oni nie mogą być razem!

\- Ten związek może doprowadzić ich jedynie do nieszczęścia!

\- Z tym trzeba coś zrobić i to szybko!

\- Miałam nadzieję, że to tylko chwilowe zauroczenie…

\- Niech się do siebie nie przyzwyczajają…

Will próbując uspokoić wszystkich podniosła rękę do góry i parę razy wystrzeliła w powietrze różowe petardy. Po kilku sekundach zapanowała cisza.

\- Spokojnie… - zaczęła przywódczyni Strażniczek. – Nie będziemy się przekrzykiwać… Przedyskutujmy to na spokojnie. Jeśli ktoś chce zabrać głos niech się po prostu zgłosi … Tak Irma?

Strażniczka Wody opuściła rękę, która przed chwilą podniosła i lekko speszonym głosem przemówiła:

\- Więc tak… Sorry, za to pytanie, ale… Można wiedzieć dlaczego wszyscy jesteście przeciwni temu związkowi…? Nie rozumiem, co jest złego w tym romansie.

Po chwili klika innych osób podniosło ręce. Will spojrzała na nich i zastanawiała się, komu udzielić głosu jako pierwszemu.

\- Hmmmm… Drake? – mruknęła niepewnie i przełknęła ślinę. Już się domyślała, co zaraz usłyszy,od jednej z niewielu osób, które pomimo upływu czasu ciągle nie ufały Raythorowi.

\- Jeśli chcecie znać moje zdanie… – zaczął. – To jestem absolutnie przeciwny temu związkowi. I to z kilku powodów. – Podniósł dłoń i zaczął wymieniać przyczyny zginając przy tym kolejne palce. – Po pierwsze: Oni w ogóle do siebie nie pasują! Po drugie: Między nimi jest zbyt duża różnica wieku. Po trzecie: Królowa nie może się związać z kimś, kto ma taką przeszłość. Po czwarte: Skąd możemy mieć stuprocentową pewność, że on jej nie skrzywdzi?! On był kiedyś kryminalistą, a jeśli Elyon tego nie rozumie to…

\- Och Drake! – przerwała mu Taranee. – Mówisz jak moja mama, wiesz?

Wszyscy spojrzeli na nią z zaciekawieniem.

\- Chodzi o to, że.. – zaczęła Strażniczka Ognia. –Ja też kiedyś zaczęłam chodzić na randki z jednym kolegą, który zadawał się z bandą łobuzów. Moja mama dowiedziała się o tym i powiedziała, że nie chce abyśmy się spotykali. Ale ja wiedziałam, że mój Nigel to w gruncie rzeczy dobry chłopak. W końcu zaprosiłam go do nas do domu, mama poznała go bliżej i zaakceptowała nasz związek. Myślę, że z Elyon jest teraz tak samo. Ona sama najlepiej wie, jaki naprawdę jest jej chłopak. I trzeba to uszanować.

Irma pstryknęła palcami.

\- A może… - zaczęła – Poprosimy naszą zakochaną parę, żeby na następną randkę umówili się do domu Drake'a? Wtedy on, tak jak mama Taranee pozbyłby się wątpliwości! Co ty na to Drake?

Wszyscy parsknęli śmiechem, ale Drake zrobił kwaśną minę.

\- Ja mówię poważnie! – syknął i zwrócił się do Strażniczki Ognia. – Taranee, powiedź proszę, czy ten twój chłopak dopuścił się kiedyś jakiś poważnych przestępstw?

\- Hmmmm… Pomyślmy… - zastanowiła się panna Cook. – Zdaje się, że najgorsze było narysowanie serduszka na szkolnym pomniku…

\- Właśnie. – odparł Drake. – Twój chłopak nigdy nie zrobił nic, co można by uznać za poważne przestępstwo. Więc nie porównuj go z Raythorem, który kiedyś przewodził najbardziej poszukiwanej szajce w całym Meridianie! Powtarzam: On nadal może być niebezpieczny dla naszej Królowej!

\- Och, daj spokój… - odezwała się Irma wzruszając ramionami. – Dał byś już spokój z tym chowaniem urazy do Raythora, za to że kiedyś zostałeś przez niego porwany… To już zupełnie zamierzchłe czasy…

\- Może i zamierzchłe, ale niektórzy ludzie nigdy się nie zmieniają! – kontynuował Drake. – A jak było z Phobosem, kiedy dostał od was drugą szansę?! Też niby udawał, że wam pomoże odzyskać Pieczęć, przysięgał że będzie grzeczny i jaki był efekt?! Oszukał was i zagarnął klejnot dla siebie, a potem prawie podbił wszechświat! I po tym, co się wtedy wydarzyło, nie widzicie nic złego w tym, że nasza Królowa spotyka się z kimś kto niegdyś był najwierniejszym sługą Phobosa?!

\- Na litość boską, Drake! – prawie krzyknęła Cornelia. – Nie porównuj Phobosa i Raythora pod względem uczciwości! Zresztą, to że Raythor był kiedyś jednym z najwierniejszych ludzi Phobosa, wcale nie znaczy, że jest taki sam jak jego były pan! Dobrze wiesz, że gdyby nie przysięga wierności, to Raythor znacznie wcześniej porzuciłby służbę u księcia i przyłączyłby się do nas!

\- Może i nie znaczy, że jest taki jak on, ale na pewno tego nie wyklucza. – bronił się Drake. – A niby skąd możesz wiedzieć, że Raythor naprawdę porzucił przestępczą karierę? Nikt nie wie, czy kiedyś nie będzie chciał do niej wrócić… Kto wie, co się przez te wszystkie lata działo w jego głowie? Nikt nie wie jaka jest jego prawdziwa twarz, ani dlaczego zaczął spotykać się z Królową… Musimy pamiętać, że dawno temu to właśnie on zarządził, by Rycerze Zemsty zaatakowali pałac Elyon, pamiętacie?

Cornelia już chciała mu odpowiedzieć, że to jakieś bzdury, kiedy do rozmowy przyłączył się Vathek.

\- Przepraszam, czy teraz ja mogę zabrać głos? – zapytał. – Dobrze. Posłuchajcie. Jak zapewne większość z was wie, ja i Raythor jeszcze kilka lat temu… Powiedzmy… Nie za bardzo się lubiliśmy…

\- Powiedzmy raczej: „Byliśmy największymi wrogami" – mruknęła pod nosem Irma.

\- Ale teraz… - kontynuował Vathek. – Pracujemy razem i jakoś się dogadujemy. Nie kłócimy się tak jak dawniej… I jeśli mam być szczery, to jak da mnie… Raythor nie jest już tym ponurym, nieczułym rycerzem, którym był kilka lat temu. Teraz stał się dosyć miły, sympatyczny i pomocny! Mógłbym przysiąc, że on… Naprawdę polubił pracę u Królowej! Chyba bardzo dobrze mu zrobiła ta zmiana Pana… Tak jak kiedyś był gotowy oddać życie za Phobosa, tak teraz jest gotowy skoczyć w ogień za Elyon. Na pewno by jej nie skrzywdził…

\- Zgadzam się z Tobą. – odparła Taranee. – Jakby spojrzeć na to z psychologicznego punktu widzenia, to faktycznie wszystko się zgadza. Gdy Raythor pracował dla Phobosa to z powodu przysięgi wierności, którą mu złożył, zmuszony był robić wiele rzeczy, będących w pewnym sensie dla niego psychicznym obciążeniem… Raythor jest bardzo uczciwym i prawym człowiekiem. A Phobos wielokrotnie uciekał się do wręcz nieludzkich i sadystycznych zachowań, pozbawionych jakiejkolwiek etyki i współczucia. To automatycznie powodowało, że wszyscy, którzy służyli Księciu, by być mu wiernymi i sumiennie wykonywać jego rozkazy w pewnym stopniu musieli przyjmować i jego sposób patrzenia na świat i jego zachowania. Nawet jeżeli było to całkowicie sprzeczne z ich regułami. Krótko mówiąc Raythor i jego pan, któremu musiał się w pełni podporządkować, stanowili mocne przeciwieństwo. Więc możemy z tego wywnioskować, że Raythor w pewnym stopniu czuł się… Jakby to powiedzieć… Skrępowany. Albo raczej psychicznie zniewolony. Wiem, że nigdy się nie uskarżał na swój los, ani nie sprzeciwiał swojemu panu, ale zapewne w głębi duszy dręczyło go to i nie mógł się pozbyć nieczystego sumienia. Fakt, że zawsze był wierny Phobosowi i został przywódcą Rycerzy Zemsty mógł wynikać z tego, że chciał w ten sposób sam narzucić sobie pewien rygor i pogodzić się z losem. To musiało być bardzo trudne, tym bardziej, że przecież Phobos tak strasznie go skrzywdził… A służba u Elyon to zupełnie co innego. Ona jest wrażliwa i szczera, nigdy nie krzywdzi niewinnych… I co najważniejsze: uczciwa! Dużo łatwiej jest zaakceptować reguły Elyon, niż reguły jej brata. Dzięki temu, że ona i Raythor mają podobne poglądy, on nie jest zmuszony sam ciągle narzucać sobie posłuszeństwo wobec swej Pan, bo po prostu to posłuszeństwo.. przychodzi samo. Dzięki temu służba u niej przestaje być obowiązkiem i najzwyczajniej w świecie staje się dobrowolną przyjemnością. A co za tym idzie, nie stanowi dla Raythora takiego psychicznego obciążenia jak służba u Phobosa. Więc jak możemy łatwo wywnioskować, to naturalne, że Raythor wielbi swoją panią. Logiczne.

Gdy Taranee skończyła swój „psychologiczny monolog" przez całą piwnicę przeleciało westchnienie zdziwienia i podziwu.

\- Wow… - mruknął Blunk. – To się nazywa specjalistyczna wiedza, córki sędziny i ekspsychologa…

\- Dziękuję – odrzekła Strażniczka Ognia. – To nic takiego… Zwykła wiedza nabyta w czasie pracy czarodziejki…

Drake'a jednak to nie przekonało.

\- Może i psychologiczny punkt widzenia jest dobrym pomysłem, ale to tylko przypuszczenia, prawda? W końcu żadna nauka, nawet psychologia nie jest nieomylna, nieprawdaż?

\- Oczywiście, że nie, ale właśnie na tym polega psychologia! Nie zawsze można uzyskać pożądany efekt, ale zawsze można spróbować wydedukować co się dzieje w głowie drugiego człowieka… Co ty jeszcze mówiłeś…? Acha, że dzieli ich zbyt duża różnica wieku?… No nie rozśmieszaj mnie! Przecież tak się często zdarza, że osoby między którymi jest duża różnica wieku zostają parą i są z tego powodu bardzo szczęśliwe!

\- Ale nie aż taka! - bronił się Drake. – On jest od niej starszy o 22 lata! To lekka przesada… I ciekawe jak oni mają znaleźć wspólny język?! Na pewno są też w różnym stopniu dojrzali emocjonalnie …

\- Niekoniecznie. – odparła Will. – Myślę, że Elyon jak na swój wiek jest bardzo dojrzała. Przecież naprawdę dużo w życiu przeszła i w bardzo młodym wieku została Królową. Czyż nie? Zresztą.. gdyby naprawdę nie mogli się ze sobą porozumieć, nie zostaliby parą!

\- Właśnie. – odrzekła Hay Lin. – Myślę, że oni świetnie się nawzajem rozumieją, inaczej nie byliby tak szczęśliwi. Tak… - dodała rozmarzonym głosem – wspaniała para… Pomyślcie tylko… Księżniczka i jej rycerz… Jak w jakiejś pięknej bajce!

\- Taa, jasne… - odparł Drake głosem pełnym ironii. –Tylko zwykle w takich bajeczkach królewna i jej „rycerz na białym rumaku" są w podobnym wieku!

\- Nie zawsze. – odpowiedziała po chwili namysłu Irma. – Myślisz, że królewicz, który obudził Śpiącą Królewnę miał... Tak jak ona… 116 lat…?

Na te słowa parę osób zaczęło chichotać, Drake ukrył twarz w dłoniach, a Cornelia wzruszyła ramionami i znużonym głosem spytała:

\- A możecie podać jakiś bardziej realny przykład?

\- Słuchajcie, może już wystarczy?- przerwała dyskusję Will. - Wystarczy tego analizowania różnicy wiekowej?! - I zwróciła się do Drake - O czym jeszcze mówiłeś..? Że oni do siebie nie pasują… A mógłbyś to uściślić?

\- Oczywiście! –zdecydowanie odpowiedział Drake. – Wystarczy im się przyjrzeć i ze sobą porównać… Za bardzo się od siebie różnią… Na pewno nie będzie z nich dobrej pary… I wydaje mi się, że nie tylko ja tak uważam…

Od razu odezwały się głosy:

\- I masz rację!

\- Nie uzupełniają się nawzajem…

\- Na pewno prędzej czy później będą musieli się rozstać…

\- Za dużo różnic…

\- I za mało podobieństw…

\- Nawet kolor skóry mają inny…

\- Bez przesady z tą karnacją! Mówisz jak członek Kukułczego Klanu!

\- Ku Klux Klanu, Irmo…

\- On mógłby być jej ojcem, ale na pewno nie partnerem…

\- Stop, stop, stop! – przerwała im Taranee. – Może rzeczywiście Elyon i Raythor bardzo się różnią, ale to wcale nie oznacza, że nie mogą być razem szczęśliwi. Przecież często przeciwieństwa przyciągają się mocniej niż podobieństwa. Jak w magnesach…

\- Przepraszam, czy mogę zabrać głos? – odezwała się podnosząc rękę Wyrocznia.

\- Oczywiście, że tak Panie. – odparła pośpiesznie Will.

Władca Kondrakaru zaczął mówić spokojnie i przekonująco:

\- Serce nigdy nie było, nie jest i nie będzie sługą. Sami powinniśmy decydować o tym komu je oddamy i sami wiemy najlepiej, kto na nie najbardziej zasługuje. Czasami zdarza się, że są to ludzie z pozoru nie wyglądający na takich, którzy powinni je dostać. Natomiast złamane serce to prawdziwa tragedia, do której nigdy nie powinno dojść. Chcę przez to powiedzieć, że miłość to największa magia, która kroczy swoją drogą i nikt nigdy jej nie okiełzna, ani nie zrozumie. Dlatego też, choćbyśmy nie wiem jak się starali nie pojmiemy tego co dzieje się w sercach Królowej i jej partnera.

Gdy skończył mówić parę osób spojrzało na niego z podziwem. Po dłuższej chwili odezwała się niepewnie Irma:

\- To znaczy… Wyrocznia chce nam uświadomić, że… Cała nasza dyskusja prowadzi donikąd, bo i tak do niczego nie dojdziemy tak?

Kilka osób zachichotało, Hay Lin zakryła sobie buzię, żeby nie parsknąć śmiechem, Corny i Tara głęboko westchnęły, a Will uderzyła się ręką w czoło. Cóż, Irma chyba nic nie zrozumiała..

Po chwili rękę podniosła kolejna osoba – pani Galgheita Rudolph. Will natychmiast udzieliła jej głosu.

\- Posłuchajcie moi drodzy… Mam wrażenie, że w tej dyskusji pomijacie jeden ważny szczegół. Ma on niezwykle istotne znaczenie w całej sprawie i to właśnie on powinien rozstrzygnąć kwestię tego romansu.

Wszyscy zebrani zamilkli i wpatrywali się w panią Rudolph. Co to za ważny element?

\- Mam na myśli fakt, że wedle zasady _Iure uxoris*_ mężczyzna, którego Elyon wybierze sobie na męża… Zostanie władcą Meridianu!

W tym momencie wiele osób zrobiło bardzo zaniepokojone miny, a w całej piwnicy dało się słyszeć niezliczone szepty.

\- Faktycznie! – wyrwało się Will. – O tym nie pomyśleliśmy…

\- Oh, nie przeciągajmy strun… - odparła Cornelia. – Przecież to tylko taki mały, niewinny romansik… Nikt nie powiedział, że zaraz mają iść do ołtarza… Znam Elyon nie od dziś i wiem, że być może… Jeszcze nie podejmie tej ostatecznej decyzji! W końcu jest jeszcze taka młoda… A kobieta zmienną jest…

Blunk, dostrzegł że kiedy Strażniczka Ziemi to mówiła, skrzyżowała za plecami dwa palce, a po twarzy spłynęła jej mała stróżka potu.

\- Trudno mi to powiedzieć, ale zgadzam się z Corny. – powiedziała Irma. - To, że Elyon znalazła sobie chłopaka, wcale nie znaczy, że to on będzie jej przyszłym mężem. Może za jakiś czas się rozstaną… Ale póki co pozwólmy im cieszyć się szczęściem.

\- To nie takie proste. – skwitowała ich była nauczycielka matematyki. – Zastanówcie się, to poważna sprawa… A co będzie jeśli Elyon tak po prostu przyzwyczai się do niego? Nie powinno do tego dojść, bo prędzej czy później i tak będą musieli się rozstać: przecież Elyon musi znaleźć sobie kogoś, kto obejmie tron! W efekcie taki romans może nawet zakończyć się dla niej złamanym sercem. Krótko mówiąc ten związek do niczego ich nie zaprowadzi. I mogą jedynie narobić sobie kłopotów.

\- Czyli… - zaczęła Taranee. – Królowa może mieć romans tylko z mężczyzną, który mógłby później zostać władcą? Przecież jeśli mnie pamięć nie myli prawo Meridianu pozwala władcom poślubić tego kogo chcą. Nie musi to być osoba pochodząca z arystokratycznego rodu, prawda?

\- Niby tak, ale… - zaczęła pani Rudolph wzruszając ramionami. – To powinien być ktoś, kto w przyszłości mógłby zasiąść na tronie… By sprawować władzę trzeba mieć odpowiednie cechy, charyzmę, umiejętności, cieszyć się sympatią wśród poddanych, wiecie… Dlatego rozważałam nawet pomysł , by zacząć jej szukać kogoś innego…

\- Pani Rudolph, przepraszam… – przerwała jej Irma. – Przecież nie można ich rozdzielać jeżeli oni są razem szczęśliwi! Z tego co przeczytała i Hay Lin i Corny wynika, że chyba między nimi naprawdę zaiskrzyło… A jeżeli będzie się Elyon wiązać z kimś, kogo nie ona chce, bo kocha innego, to.. to nic dobrego z tego nie wyniknie! Zawsze kiedy swata się kogoś na siłę i aranżuje związek - kończy się to katastrofą! Naprawdę, wiem co mówię!

\- Niekoniecznie. - odparła pani Rudolph. – Kilka lat pracowałam na Ziemi razem z profesorem Collinsem i wiem co nieco o waszej historii. Ponoć królowa Wiktoria i książę Albert też zostali zeswatani i namówieni do małżeństwa przez swoje rodziny. I z tego co słyszałam od Collinsa byli bardzo szczęśliwi, doczekali się dziewięciorga dzieci i jednocześnie wspaniale wypełniali swoje obowiązki, byli bardzo lubiani przez poddanych.

\- Tak, wielka miłość… I po dwudziestu jeden latach gdy on nagle zmarł, ona popadła w żałobę na kolejne czterdzieści… - dodała Irma. – Dobrze, im się udało, ale to chyba jedyny taki przypadek w historii… Bo jak było z innymi, np. z Marią Antoniną? Zmuszono ją do ślubu z facetem w koronie, którego ledwo znała, a potem lud ciągle miał do niej pretensje, że romansowała z tym Szwedem… eeee… Jak on się nazywał? No tym… Alexem von… Von… Fre… Coś tam!

\- Oj, Irma.. Hansem Axelem von Fersenem! – poprawiła ją Taranee. – Cóż, zostawmy już te historyczne dociekania, bo za bardzo odbiegamy od naszych problemów... Słuchajcie! – zwróciła się do wszystkich. – Myślę, że jak na razie nie mamy się czym martwić! W końcu Elyon i Raythor na pewno są świadomi tego wszystkiego, o czym teraz rozmawiamy i wiedzą co robią! A skoro jest już tak późno…

\- Oj, faktycznie… - powiedziała Will patrząc na zegarek. - Już prawie jedenasta! O rany, a ja miałam jutro pomóc w sklepie panu Olsenowi! I jeszcze trzeba się będzie spakować… Zatem – donośnym głosem zwróciła się do zebranych - dziękujemy wszystkim Państwu za przybycie! Na dziś koniec wywiadu i koniec naszych dyskusji! Dobrej nocy!

Wszyscy zaczęli się żegnać. Blunk również podziękował gościom i zaczął otwierać przejścia do poszczególnych wymiarów, by odprowadzić każdego do domu. Zajęło to prawie kwadrans, ale w końcu piwnica w „ _Srebrnym Smoku"_ przestała przypominać puszkę przepełnioną sardynkami. Zostały tylko W.I.T.C.H., Yan Lin, Mira, Caleb, Blunk oraz Matt z Hugglesem na ramionach.

...

 _Gdy Meridiańczycy kładli się do łóżek odczuwali zmęczenie, ale i odrobinę ulgi, że mogli w końcu opuścić ciasną piwniczkę, w której powoli zaczynało brakować tlenu… Nie przeczuwali, że powinni cieszyć się spokojem póki jeszcze mają czas, nie wiedzieli, że zostało go im naprawdę niewiele… Absolutnie nie podejrzewali, że już niedługo to poczucie bezpieczeństwa będzie musiało ustąpić miejsca zupełnie innym stanom: **strachowi, niepokojowi i przerażeniu…**_

*Iure uxoris (łać. Prawa żony) – zasada wg której małżonek królowej otrzymuje tron z faktu bycia mężem dziedziczki korony.

 _W następnym odcinku:_

 _Jaki koszmar spotka naszych bohaterów w domu Hay Lin?_

 _Jak bardzo zmieniło się życie naszych bohaterów od czasu pokonania Phobosa i Nerissy?_

 _Czego nauczyły się Strażniczki Kondrakaru przez ten czas?_

 _Jak Witch przedstawią portrety psychologiczne zakochanych?_

 _Kim jest była dziewczyna Raythora?_

 _Gdzie Czarodziejki pojadą na wakacje?_


	3. Nasz świat – Wczoraj i Dziś

_Rozdział 3 – Nasz świat – wczoraj i dziś_

\- Ufffff… - westchnęła Will. – Myślałam, że ta dyskusja nigdy się nie skończy…

\- A przecież to ty zaproponowałaś żeby podyskutować sobie o tym, co ludzie myślą o romansie. – wtrąciła Irma.

\- No tak, ale myślałam, że to zajmie chwilę… I jeszcze na końcu Galgheita musiała poruszyć tak… delikatny temat… O tym całym dziedziczeniu tronu…

\- Jasne, że to nieprzyjemny temat, ale niestety nie da się go uniknąć. – dodał Caleb. – Ale tak jak mówiła Cornelia, to się jeszcze może zmie…

\- Caleb, ja kłamałam… - mruknęła pod nosem jego dziewczyna. – Powiedziałam to tylko dlatego, żeby nikogo nie martwić, kiedy zobaczyłam jak niektórzy podchodzą do tego romansu! W rzeczywistości wydaje mi się, że Elyon i Raythor naprawdę się w sobie zakochali! Ona była dzisiaj taka rozmarzona… Nie pamiętam kiedy ostatnio widziałam ją w takim stanie… I wszystko wskazuje na to, że to nie będzie niewinny flircik…

\- Ulala! – wyrwało się Blunkowi. – Czyli to znaczy, że Raythor kiedyś będzie naszym…

\- Poczekamy, zobaczymy. – odpowiedział mu Matt. – Ale słuchajcie, jak się okaże, że oni naprawdę chcą być razem, a świat tego nie akceptuje, to… No wiecie… A z tego co widzieliśmy, sporo ludzi podchodzi do tego raczej sceptycznie… Biedni Elyon i Raythor, ciekawe co z nimi będzie…

\- Ala zaraz… - zapytała Hay Lin. – Czy to znaczy, że być może… Jak świat nie zaakceptuje tej miłości… To ona w ogóle nie będzie mogła zaznać spełnienia…? To takie smutne… I takie brutalne…

\- Fakt, ale jak powiedziałam nie dramatyzujmy. – uspokoiła ją Tara. – Przecież na dobrą sprawę nikt nie wie, czy oni chcą być razem już na zawsze… Jak kiedyś powiedziała nasza znajoma wróżka, każdy sam decyduje o swoim przeznaczeniu… Poczekamy, zobaczymy co będzie… Choć przyznam, że mnie też nie podobały się te wzmianki o nowym władcy…

\- Moi drodzy! – zawołała Will łapiąc się za głowę. – Proszę, czy moglibyśmy już nie rozmawiać o tym romansie…? Błagam… Głowa mnie boli… Chodźmy, już spać… A jeszcze jutro trzeba się spakować…

\- Spakować? - zdziwił się Blunk. – To Strażniczki gdzieś wyjeżdżają?

\- No nie mów, że nie wiedziałeś! – parsknęła Irma. - Cornelia od roku nie mówi o niczym innym!

\- A to ciekawe… - zastanowiła się Hay Lin. – Jak to możliwe, że Corny mówi o tym od roku, skoro zapisałyśmy się na tą wycieczkę miesiąc temu… Nie wiedziałam, że nasza Cornelia też jest jasnowidzem! Cha cha!

Cała grupka zachichotała.

\- Jedziemy do światowej stolicy filmów – Cannes! - odparła dumnie Cornelia. – Już za trzy dni będziemy kąpać się w luksusie w jednym z najelegantszych i najdroższych miast w kraju!

\- Jeżeli Strażniczki jadą tam tylko po to by wziąć kąpiel, to równie dobrze mogą zrobić to tutaj. - odparł Blunk. – Wystarczy kupić ten cały żel „Luksus" i…

\- To nie jest nazwa płynu do kąpieli! – wybuchnęła Strażniczka Ziemi. – „Kąpać się w luksusie" oznacza być otoczonym przepychem, bogactwami, usługami i…

\- Dobra, wystarczy! – przerwał jej Caleb. – Kochanie, błagam nie każ mi wysłuchiwać kolejnego wykładu z cyklu „Cannes to takie wspaniałe miasto, Caleb dlaczego nie chcesz jechać tam razem ze mną?"... Prooszęęę…

\- Dobra, dobra… - mruknęła pod nosem Cornelia. – Ale jak wrócimy z wycieczki, to tak jak obiecałeś zabierzesz mnie na całodniową randkę?

\- Masz moje słowo… - mruknął Caleb modląc się w duchu, by nie musiał już więcej wysłuchiwać tej gadki.

\- Moi… Drodzy… - wydukała Will ziewając. – Błagam, chodźmy już spać… Wy nie jesteście zmęczeni…?

Dziewczyny spojrzały na siebie.

\- Ja zdrzemnęłam się czekając na Raythora. Teraz nie chce mi się spać, ta nasza dyskusja tak mnie ożywiła! – odparła radośnie Hay Lin.

\- Szczerze mówiąc… Mnie też nie! – dodała po chwili namysłu Irma. – Dzisiaj po obiedzie urządziłam sobie kilkugodzinną sjestę, bo chciałam być w formie na wieczór, więc nie jestem ani trochę zmęczona.

\- A ja, kiedy czekałam aż wrócicie z raportami, wypiłam filiżankę kawy i spory kubek _yerba mate_ *. I dlatego też nie jestem zmęczona. – powiedziała Taranee. – A ty, Corny?

\- W zasadzie ja też nie jestem znowu tak strasznie zmęczona… - odparła Strażniczka Ziemi. – Słuchajcie, to może niech Will się położy, a my jeszcze trochę porozmawiamy, co?

\- Ja jestem za! – zawołała Hay Lin. – Babciu, czy możemy jeszcze trochę podyskutować?! Proszę, proszę, proszę…

\- No dobrze. – odpowiedziała jedna z pań Lin, po czym zwróciła się do swojej bliźniaczki. – Chyba nie masz nic przeciwko temu, Mira?

\- Oczywiście, że nie. Niech sobie jeszcze trochę porozmawiają, w końcu wakacje są raz w roku i możliwość wspólnego nocowania pod nieobecność rodziców też nieczęsto się zdarza…

\- Słuchajcie… - zapytał Matt. – A czy ja też mógłbym zostać jeszcze z godzinkę? Powiedziałem rodzicom, że gramy koncert w klubie i że prawdopodobnie nie wrócę przed w pół do dwunastej… Myślałem, że wykład może się wydłużyć…

\- Jasne, że możesz… - odparła słabym głosem Will ledwie trzymając się na nogach. – Ale, sorry… Ja nie jestem zbyt dyspozycyjna… Ziew…

\- Nie szkodzi, Kochanie. Lepiej będzie jak się położysz i sobie odpoczniesz…

Na wieść o tym, że Matt postanowił zostać, Caleb od razu domyślił się co zaraz usłyszy od Cornelii więc szybko wypalił:

\- Która, godzina? Ojej… Ale późno… Wybaczcie, ale ja… Muszę… Chciałbym…

\- …zostać z wami, tak jak Matt, bo na dziś nie mam już nic do roboty! – dokończyła pieszczotliwie Corny, łapiąc go za ramię.

Jej chłopak zrobił nieco kwaśną minę starając się nie zdradzić, że nocne dyskusje w damskim gronie to ostatnia rzecz, na jaką ma ochotę.

\- Wy – wybacz Skarbie… - odrzekł pośpiesznie, starając się by w jego głosie było słychać nutę żalu. – Ale niestety ja nie mogę… Bo… Bo obiecałem Blunkowi… Mamy coś do zrobienia…

\- Ekstra! – ucieszył się passling. – W takim razie Caleb pomoże posegregować Blunkowi wszystkie skarby, które Blunk znalazł w zeszłym miesiącu, a potem…

\- Rozmyśliłem się! – prawie krzyknął Caleb, odruchowo łapiąc Cornelię za rękę. – Cofam to co mówiłem! Ostatnio poświęcam za mało czasu mojej dziewczynie! W sumie z chęcią spędzę wieczór z wami na babskich pogaduszkach o kosmetykach, ciuchach, chłopakach i wycieczce do tego zakicha… wspaniałego Cannes! O niczym innym nie marzę (z dwojga złego już lepsze to, od segregacji odpadów!)…

\- Jak Caleb zostaje to Blunk, też! – odparł passling, poprawiając sobie beret. – Blunk nie będzie robił selekcji skarbów bez swojego pomocnika! Sami to pracują tylko biedacy, a Blunk jest teraz na to za bogaty!

\- Nie nazywaj mnie swoim pomocnikiem… - warknął przez zęby Caleb. – Pomogłem Ci z tym cyrkiem tylko dla zbicia czasu…

Na mordce passlinga pojawił się lekki smutek…

\- Jaka szkoda… A Blunk już chciał zaproponować Calebowi stałą posadę ochroniarza, bo prawdziwy biznesman musi mieć ochronę… A może jednak Caleb by…

\- Z-A-P-O-M-N-I-J! Prędzej zrobię sobie makijaż i założę ciuchy Corneli, niż się u ciebie zatrudnię! Znajdź sobie lepiej kogoś, kto jest pozbawiony węchu i nie brzydzi się zabawą w śmieciach! Zresztą, raczej wątpię, by ktoś dybał na twoje życie, żeby zdobyć twój majątek! Sorry…

Przechodzący zrobił obrażoną, a jednocześnie zawiedzioną minę.

\- Dobra… Jak Caleb, nie chce, to nie! Ale Blunk może zostać…?

\- Możesz, jeżeli zdejmiesz z siebie to wszystko! – skwitowała Corny starając się nie patrzeć na Blunka. – No dalej, _Uosobienie Bezguścia w Miniaturze_! Rozbieraj się! Zaczekamy na ciebie.

...

Wszyscy (poza Blunkiem, który pozostał w piwnicy, by ściągnąć z siebie wszystkie fatałaszki) udali się na górę. Caleb i Matt poszli do pokoju Hay Lin, gdzie na podłodze leżały już cztery śpiwory przygotowane dla przyjaciółek. Dziewczyny ustawiły się w kolejce przed łazienką, by móc się umyć. Jako pierwsza weszła Hay Lin. Po kilku minutach przyszła do pokoju przebrana w niebieską piżamkę w złote gwiazdki. Szybko usiadła na łóżku, wzięła swój notesik i zaczęła coś pisać.

\- Co tam skrobiesz, jeśli wolno spytać? – odezwał się Matt.

\- Robię listę wszystkich ludzi, którzy w sprawie romansu Elyon i Raythora są na „nie". – odparła Strażniczka Powietrza. – Drake… Pani Rudolph… Kto jeszcze był niezadowolony…?

\- Wiesz, pewnie nie każdy się do tego przyznał. – mruknął Caleb. – Pewnie niektórzy to ukrywają… Nikt nigdy nie będzie mógł przewidzieć, co się dzieje w umyśle drugiego człowieka… Niektórzy pewnie udawali, że nie mają nic przeciwko, ale chodziły im po głowie myśli, o jakich nam się nawet nie śniło…

Śniło… Sny… Nagle Hay Lin przypomniały się te jej dziwne sny dotyczące zakochanych… Teraz zdała sobie sprawę z tego czego nie mogła sobie przypomnieć wcześniej… Tak, na pewno w tym pierwszym śnie obserwowała wszystko jako Raythor… To było takie realne… A w drugim śnie na sto procent wcieliła się w Elyon… Rety…

Natychmiast przewróciła stronę i zaczęła notować wszystko, co zobaczyła w tych snach… Teraz zaczęła przypominać sobie nawet najdrobniejsze szczegóły… Przedmioty… Miejsca… Co kto mówił… Tak… Elyon mówiła coś o teście… Który dał… Pozytywny wynik…? I wyznała, że… Niesamowite! Ona naprawdę to zrobiła! A drugi sen… To miejsce gdzie znalazła się jako Elyon… Tak! To była cela więzienna! Ta sama gdzie kiedyś zamknięty był Raythor! I on ją tam… Coś takiego! Niemożliwe! A jednak…

W tym momencie dotarło to do niej! Teraz Strażniczka Powietrza była już absolutnie pewna, że były to prorocze sny! Tak! To nie mogły być zbiegi okoliczności! Napewno to, co zobaczyła to były plany zakochanych wobec siebie! Więc to się kryje za tym romansem… Kto by pomyślał, że Elyon zrobi coś takiego Raythorowi… Ale żeby Raythor… Więc o to mu chodzi… I to dlatego zaczął z nią chodzić… Niesłychane…

Skończyła pisać. Przeczytała wszystko to co zapisała kilkukrotnie. Za każdym razem miała ochotę otworzyć buzię ze zdumienia, jakby nie ona to napisała… W dodatku te sny miały pewną wspólną cechę… Nie do wiary! Ale jeśli jest tak jak jej się wydaje… To by oznaczało, że wkrótce te sny się sprawdzą… Jak Elyon naprawdę to zrobi… A może ona już to zaczęła?! No tak, musiała już to zacząć… A jak przestanie skrywać tę tajemnicę… I co jeśli Raythor wcieli w życie swój plan… Ale chyba jest na to jeszcze za wcześnie… Ale jak to się ziści to wtedy… Ojojoj! I co teraz!? Powiedzieć o tym reszcie? Interweniować? Nie, nie... jeśli ktoś się o tym dowie to wybuchnie panika, oburzenie… A może zaczekać, zobaczyć co będzie? … Ale jak sprawy pójdą za daleko… Nie…

\- Haaalllooo… Ziemia do Hay Lin! Usnęłaś na jawie…

Strażniczka Powietrza aż podskoczyła i podrzuciła notesik do góry. Dopiero teraz zorientowała się, że wszystkie przyjaciółki siedziały już w swoich śpiworach i wpatrywały się w nią zdziwionym wzrokiem.

\- Ops! Przepraszam, zamyśliłam się! Gdzie mój notesik?!

\- Tutaj! Au… - mruknął pod nosem Caleb, któremu książeczka jak na złość musiała spaść na głowę.

\- Och! Dzięki! – zawołała panna Lin i szybkim ruchem ręką zdjęła notatnik z Calebowej czupryny. – No to, jak jesteśmy już wszyscy? Ah, nie ma jeszcze Blunka… Co on się tak długo przebie…

Nie musiała długo czekać na odpowiedź. W tym momencie drzwi się otworzyły i… Na widok tego co zobaczyli, siedmioro nastolatków zaczęło zakrywać sobie oczy rękami i wrzeszczeć na całe gardło !

\- AAAAAAAAAAA!

Ich krzyki spowodowały, że na korytarz wbiegły obie panie Lin, które chciały spytać co się stało, ale po chwili dostrzegły przyczynę tych wrzasków i również zaczęły krzyczeć zakrywając oczy.

\- Dziewczęta! Co się… OCH!

Po chwili na korytarzu dało się słyszeć jeszcze jeden krzyk. Tyle, że ten miał raczej barwę złości.

\- No, co wam znowu nie pasuje?! Przecież Blunk zrobił dokładnie to co chciała Cornelia! Sami słyszeliście, że Corny kazała Blunkowi się roze…

\- ALE NIE DO ROSOŁU, IDIOTO! ZAKŁADAJ ZARAZ COŚ NA SIEBIE ALBO WRZUCĘ CIĘ DO PRALKI! JUŻ!

\- Dobra… Blunk rozumie, niech się Irma uspokoi…

Passling miał na sobie jedynie podarte, czerwone majteczki…

...

 _Przechodzący_ poszedł do piwnicy i po paru minutach wrócił do pokoju. Tym razem (ku wielkiej uldze wszystkich obecnych) miał na sobie swoje normalne, pomarańczowo-białe ubranko.

\- Uffff… - westchnęła Irma. – Co za horror… To było straszniejsze niż widok Cedrica połykającego Phobosa… Koszmar! Chyba będę mieć uraz…

\- Wybaczcie… A...le ja już… Ziew… Zasy... piam… Dobra... noc… - wydukała nieprzytomnym głosem Will.

\- Śpij dobrze Kochanie… - odparł Matt całując ją w policzek na dobranoc. – Słodkich snów…

Ledwo zdążył to zrobić, jego dziewczyna osunęła się na poduszkę w śpiworze i momentalnie zasnęła… Matt delikatnie przykrył ją kołdrą.

\- No dobrze… Chyba nic jej nie obudzi, nawet koncert rockowy. – skwitowała Hay Lin. – A właściwie, dlaczego ona jest taka zmęczona?

\- Nie wiecie? – zdziwił się Matt. - Bo dzisiaj cały dzień czytała…

\- Jak to? Przecież są wakacje!

\- Ale nie do szkoły! Ona ponad dwanaście godzin spędziła na wertowaniu biblioteki Kondrakaru!

\- A czego szukała? – zapytała Irma. – Znowu studiowała metafizę? Czy raczej sztuki walki? A może zaczęła pracę nad jakimś magicznym wynalazkiem, który zmieni oblicze świata? Lub próbowała nauczyć się jakiś nowych czarów?

\- Cztery strzały i wszystkie chybione. – odparł spokojnie Matt. – Moja kochana Will spędziła co najmniej pół dnia na lekturze „W duszy każdego wilkołaka jest małe niebo i ziemia…" autorstwa jakiejś Wyroczni sprzed trzech wieków!

\- Ua! – mruknęła Corny. – A więc magiczne istoty? Tak coś czułam… - spojrzała na twarz pogrążonej we śnie przyjaciółki… - Nasza kochana, słodka przywódczyni… Ostatnio tak się przejmuje „Sprawą Pieseczka", nad którą pracujemy…

\- „Sprawą Pieseczka"? – spytał Blunk. – Chodzi o tą sprawę wilkołaka, którą dziewczyny miały się zająć po wakacjach?

\- Dokładnie, Blunk. – odparła Irma. – Mogliśmy się spodziewać…. Will chyba za bardzo się tym przejmuje… Jestem pewna, że z naszym doświadczeniem zakończymy tę misję śpiewająco! Już nie takie rzeczy robiłyśmy… Prawda, dziewczyny…?

Przez te kilka lat świat czarodziejek bardzo się zmienił. Jak wiadomo to właśnie rzeczywistość pisze najlepsze scenariusze. A za te, które w ostatnich czasach napisała dla W.I.T.C.H. powinna dostać Złoty Glob…

Obszar na jakim działały Strażniczki nie obejmował już tylko Heatherfield, Kondrakaru, Meridianu i Zamballi. O nie! Teraz dziewczyny odwiedzały coraz to nowsze wymiary, a także inne państwa znajdujące na ich ojczystej planecie. Zdążyły już całkiem nieźle poznać Włochy, Wielką Brytanię, Japonię a także Polskę. Nierzadko spotykały też naprawdę fascynujące istoty. Teraz dziewczyny brały udział nie tylko w misjach, które zlecał im Kondrakar. Zdarzało się, że one same znajdowały siebie zadanie. Nie patrzyły na to jak na ciężki obowiązek, ale jak na dobrą zabawę. Już kilka razy nawiązały kontakt z inną magiczną drużyną walczącą ze złem i wspierały ją w walce, a czasami także szkoliły (w końcu jako Strażniczki Kondrakaru miały dość duże doświadczenie w walkach ze złem). Jakby na to nie patrzeć, dzięki temu nie tylko zdobywały przyjaciół, ale też mogły przeżyć niesamowite przygody, odwiedzić fascynujące miejsca… I rzecz jasna nic nie mogło zastąpić charakterystycznej satysfakcji jaką daje wspólne pokonanie wroga i ocalenie wszechświata…

Przez te kilka lat Strażniczki nauczyły się też wielu nowych sztuczek. Jedną z najbardziej przydatnych była teleportacja. Ale na tym sprawa się nie kończyła, bo zdążyły dokształcić się nie tyko w magii, ale też w innych dziedzinach, z których wiedza mogła im się przydać podczas misji. Cornelia nauczyła się robić specjalne makijaże, zmieniające wygląd, bardzo przydatne kiedy trzeba było ukrywać swoją tożsamość. Gdy Strażniczki odkryły, że czeka je zadanie, polegające na walce z wojownikami uzbrojonymi w miecze laserowe, wzięły u Meridiańskich strażników szybki kurs szermierki. Nauczyły się też innych sztuk walki i połączyły je z wykorzystaniem ziemskiej broni, która po ulepszeniu magią mogła świetnie służyć do obezwładnienia wroga w „humanitarny sposób". Kiedy W.I.T.C.H. zdecydowały się na podjęcie misji w świecie, mogącym spokojnie stać się scenerią do nakręcenia filmu sci-fi, Will zaczęła zgłębiać tajniki wiedzy łączącej magię z nauką i technologią. W efekcie stworzyła . urządzenie pozwalające wirtualnym istotom przebywać poza ich wymiarami.

Ponadto dziewczyny stykały się nie tylko z problemami typu: „Jak zniszczyć złego księcia i ocalić planetę?", ale z naprawdę poważnymi problemami osobistymi zwyczajnych ludzi, takich jak: utrata rodziny, problemy zdrowotne czy brak akceptacji przez otoczenie. Na szczęście Strażniczki Kondrakaru z wyzwaniami stawianymi przez życie radziły sobie niemal tak dobrze jak z potworami. Potrafiły rozprawić się z każdym, nawet najtrudniejszych problemem. Ich grupa cieszyła się opinią zawodowych superbohaterek, które działają szybko i skutecznie. Niemal cały Meridian zawsze kibicował im gdy wybierały się na jakieś misje w dalekie strony.

\- Rany… - mruknął Caleb, gdy wszyscy przyznali Irmie rację… - Przerażasz mnie jak tak mówisz, wiesz…?

\- Przerażam Cię?! – zdziwiła się Irma. – A niby dlaczego?

\- Dlatego, że wy robiłyście już tak szalone rzeczy, że aż się boję myśleć co jeszcze zmajstrujecie!

Trzeba przyznać, że W.I.T.C.H. z czasem podejmowały się coraz bardziej niezwykłych zadań i układały do nich naprawdę szalone plany. Kiedyś pobrały krew od Elyon, Kadmy i (znokautowanego wcześniej) Phobosa w celu… zrobienia z niej wyjątkowego prezentu gwiazdkowego dla znajomej rodziny wampirów. Dzięki temu po raz pierwszy w życiu mogli oni spróbować prawdziwej królewskiej krwi! Innym razem dziewczyny postanowiły podjąć się opieki nad ośmiorgiem magicznych dzieci, których opiekun uległ poważnemu wypadkowi i zapadł w śpiączkę. Gdyby ktoś postronny usłyszał, że grupa nastoletnich uczennic postanowiła zaopiekować się taką gromadką, pewnie powiedziałby: „To szaleństwo! Nastolatki, które opiekują się jednym dzieckiem ledwo wiążą koniec z końcem, a co dopiero 8 brzdąców…". Mimo to dziewczyny znakomicie wywiązywały się z roli „siostrzyczek". W końcu czy może być coś piękniejszego od takich kochanych aniołków (a to, że jeden „aniołek" raz dla zabawy chciał rzucić Strażniczki smokowi na pożarcie, to całkiem nieistotny szczegół...)? Kiedyś W.I.T.C.H. odkryły, że mordercy szykują zamach na pewnego polityka. Niestety nie mogły go przed tym ostrzec, bo wówczas dowiedziałby się o istnieniu ich wyjątkowej grupy. Więc by go ratować zaczęły… przysyłać mu rożne listy z pogróżkami.. I dzięki temu mężczyznę otoczono armią ochroniarzy przez co prawdziwi zamachowcy nie mogli osiągnąć zamierzonego celu.

\- Przesadzasz… - mruknęła ironicznie Corny. – Czy my kiedykolwiek, zrobiłyśmy coś zwariowanego, albo szalonego…?

\- Ach tak?! – odparł Caleb. - A kto jak nie wy podczas szpiegowania przeciwników nagrał na dyktafon to, jak obgadują się nawzajem i potem im to puścił dla żartu, co?!

\- I jeszcze dałyśmy im porządną reprymendę, o tym że nie wolno obmawiać kumpli za plecami! – dodała z satysfakcją Irma.

\- O wypraszam sobie! – odpowiedziała Taranee. – To wcale nie miał być żart! To miała być lekcja „savoir – vivre dla przeciwników"!

\- No to może jeszcze nie było takie szalone… - skwitował Matt. – W końcu w wielu filmach sensacyjnych stosuje się podobne sztuczki z nagraniami…

\- Dobra, to jeszcze mogę zrozumieć… - odparł Caleb. – Ale nie potrafię pojąć tego, że w czasie tej akcji, schwytałyście jednego z nich w charakterze jeńca, a potem w zamian za niego zażądałyście…

\- …Żeby zaczęli się szanować nawzajem. – skończyła Irma. – A czego ty tu nie rozumiesz? „Jak chcecie odzyskać kumpla, musicie się inaczej zachowywać, mieć szacunek do przyjaciół…" Proste jak drut.

\- No właśnie tego nie rozumiem! – odparł Caleb. – Mogłyście zażądać, wszystkiego, a wybrałyście właśnie to! Nie lepiej byłoby poprosić np. o okup?

\- Oni nie należą do bogatych. – skwitowała Taranee.

\- No to o to, żeby zdradzili wam swoje plany!

\- Phi! I myślisz, że powiedzieliby nam prawdę? – mruknęła Irma.

\- No to… Kazać im się poddać! Żeby na dobre zrezygnowali z walki!

\- Oj Caleb… - mruknęła Hay Lin… - Przecież nie można zmuszać nikogo siłą, do tego by się poddał… To był zbyt wczesny etap…

\- Jeeejuuu… - mruknęła pod nosem Irma. – Ledwo zakończyłyśmy dyskusję, na temat romansu królowej z byłym kryminalistą, znów nasza rozmowa schodzi na tematu przestępczej natury… Pogadajmy o czymś innym, np. o hotelu „Pod Gwiazdami", do którego jedziemy na kolonie…

Caleb, usłyszawszy te słowa aż jęknął w duchu… Właśnie tego się obawiał… Rozmowa zaraz zejdzie na temat Cannes, dziewczyny zaczną mówić o ośrodku zakwaterowania, później przejdą do programu wycieczki, co oznacza gadanie o sklepach, plażach, jachtach, czerwonym dywanie, a co za tym idzie o ciuchach, kosmetykach, makijażu, fryzurach i wszystkim tym, czego on, pałacowy strażnik szczerze nie znosi… A na koniec Corny po raz 34 (a może 35?) spróbuje namówić go by pojechał z nimi… Nie, tylko nie to… Ale zaraz! A gdyby tak spróbował zmienić temat rozmowy…

\- O rany… - powiedział na głos, starając się by brzmiało to naturalnie, z nutą żalu. – Ja w ogóle nie mam bladego pojęcia o psychologii przestępczej… Chyba powinienem się jeszcze podszkolić w „te klocki"… A przecież jej znajomość jest bardzo przydatna dla osób, które pracują w straży pałacowej… A może… Słuchajcie… A może o tym porozmawiamy! Uświadomiłybyście mnie… Właśnie…

\- Ty nie masz bladego pojęcia o psychologii kryminalistów?! – zdziwiła się Hay Lin. – Nie żartuj! Przecież to ty i Will wpadliście na pomysł, żeby Raythorowi dać drugą szansę…

\- Tak, ale kiedy to było… - mówił dalej Caleb. – Tyle czasu minęło, pamięć już nie taka jak kiedyś… Teraz to ja jestem całkowicie „zielony"…

\- Ależ nie! – zaprotestował Blunk. – To Blunk jest zielony, Caleb jest biały tak jak Elyon, Cornelia i reszta ludzi!

\- To takie powiedzenie… Chodzi o niewiedzę – mruknęła Irma. – Dobrze, niech ci będzie… Jak chcesz to możemy o tym porozmawiać…

\- W końcu, jak mówi Yan Lin, wiedza przetrwa tylko wtedy, gdy przekaże się ją przyszłym pokoleniom. – dodała Taranee.

\- Fajnie! – pisnęła Hay Lin. - Ale szkoda, że nie ma z nami naszej Miss Lojalności… Ona zawsze ma najwięcej do powiedzenia na ten temat…

\- Nie żartuj! – żachnęła się Corny. – Gdyby ona teraz z nami była i też włączyłaby się do tej dyskusji, to siedzielibyśmy tutaj do maja!

Eksdziewczyna Raythora, zwana „Miss Lojalności" była ziemską jasnowidzką, która wykorzystywała swoje moce do pomagania ludziom. Przez te wszystkie lata towarzyszyła Strażniczkom Kondrakaru wiernie niczym pies. Poznała je, gdy była jeszcze malutka. Dziewczyny stały się jej najlepszymi przyjaciółkami, wszystkiego ją nauczyły i zawsze wspierały w trudnych sytuacjach. Ona sama bardzo je kochała i traktowała przyjaciółki jak najcenniejszy skarb. Gdy Raythor przeszedł na stronę dobra zakochała się w nim, ale była wtedy zbyt młoda, by on, dorosły mężczyzna mógł odwzajemnić jej uczucia. Mimo to została jednym z jego pierwszych przyjaciół. Kilka lat później, gdy dorosła, zaczęli ze sobą chodzić, ale trwało to bardzo krótko i znów zostali tylko przyjaciółmi. Mimo to, a może właśnie dlatego, to że była kiedyś zakochana w Raythorze, tak bardzo wpłynęło na jej charakter i na to co z niej „wyrosło"… Momentami swoją _dziwnością_ przewyższała stwory z innych wymiarów. Opisując Miss Lojalności po prostu nie można pominąć słowa „ekscentryczna". Dlaczego? Przede wszystkim ze względu na jej charakter i poglądy. Chcąc dorównać Raythorowi stała się tak jak on. Stąd właśnie wzięło się jej przezwisko, które nadały jej dziewczyny. Trzeba przyznać, że ich przyjaciółka była tak lojalna zarówno wobec nich jak i ukochanego, że czasem zwyczajnie przesadzała. Zawsze starała się stawiać na pierwszym miejscu bliskich, a nie obowiązki. Świetnie znała się na swojej profesji tzn. na magii, walkach, strategiach itp., ale nie miała bladego pojęcia o modzie, makijażu czy sławnych ludziach (wg niej Nicolas Sarkozy to aktorka, a Hillary Clinton to facet…) czym doprowadzała Cornelię do siwizny. Ale rzeczą, która naprawdę ją wyróżniała był jej typ chłopaka…

\- Słuchajcie! – powiedział Matt. – Skoro już mamy rozmawiać o psychologii kryminalnej, to może pod tym kątem spróbujemy przyjrzeć się naszej zakochanej parze! W końcu Elyon też kiedyś w pewnym sensie była waszym wrogiem…

\- Dobry pomysł! – przytaknął Blunk. – W.I.T.C.H. Spróbują opracować obrazy psychologiczne Raythora i Elyon!

\- Nie obrazy tylko portrety, geniuszu… - mruknął Caleb. – Ale w sumie… To nie jest taki zły pomysł. Może spróbujmy przyjrzeć się ich związkowi z tej strony.

\- Z ich punktu widzenia? – powtórzyła Corny. – Ale tak na dobrą sprawę to… Nie wiem czy coś nam z tego wyjdzie… Chyba mamy o nich za mało informacji…

\- Nawet mnie nie rozśmieszaj! – rzekł ironicznym głosem Matt. – Nikt nie wie o psychologii przestępczej tyle co wy!

Miał całkowitą rację. Strażniczki Kondrakaru poznały tę naukę już tak dobrze, że mogłyby napisać o niej pracę doktorską. Dlaczego? Powód był prosty. Można by rzec, że gdy walczy się z wrogiem, do wyboru ma się trzy opcje dotyczące tego, co dalej z nim robić jak się go już pokona. Pierwsza (absolutnie nie polecana, a już na pewno nie dla dziewcząt!): wykończyć go. Druga (już lepsza, ale na dobrą sprawę nic się na niej nie zyska…): wtrącić go do lochu. I trzecia (polecana i absolutnie najlepsza!): przekabacić go na swoją stronę. Nasze dziewczyny poszły tą trzecią drogą i szły nią już od dłuższego czasu. Nauczyły się jak w trakcie walki rozmawiać z przeciwnikiem, jak wczuwać się w jego sytuację i sprowadzać go na dobrą drogę. Efekty ich pracy były naprawdę wspaniałe. Dzięki temu wielu ludzi podobnie jak Raythor rozpoczęło nowe, lepsze życie.

\- Dobrze… - zaczęła Strażniczka Ziemi. – To może zacznijmy od podstaw… Jak śpiewała Celine Dion… „Nie zmieniamy się… Zakładamy tylko kostiumy innych na siebie…"** I to zdanie dokładnie odzwierciedla stan Elyon, kiedy była po stronie Phobosa… Nie była wtedy sobą… Została oszukana i sądziła, że to my jesteśmy jej wrogami…

\- Myślę, że dla niej poznanie prawdy o bracie było tak wielkim szokiem, że nawet nie jesteśmy w stanie sobie tego wyobrazić. – odparła Taranee. - Została bardzo pokrzywdzona. Była oszukiwana przez tyle osób… To normalne, że teraz ciągnie ją do kogoś, kto zawsze jest szczery i wierny… Być może dzięki temu próbuje zapomnieć o tym co ją spotkało… Bez względu na to, czy kiedyś uda się zmazać tę winę… To jednak pewne palące poczucie tamtych chwil, kiedy z nami walczyła, na zawsze pozostanie w jej sercu. Nawet jeśli ktoś akurat tego nie okazuje, zawsze gdzieś w głębi pozostaje rana, budząca poczucie winy… Jest to szczególnie bolesne dla osób o dużej wrażliwości, takich jak artyści… Czyli takich jak ona…

\- Zawsze po karierze przestępczej gdzieś w głębi pozostaje poczucie winy. – dodała Hay Lin. - Brzemię niektórych czynów dźwiga się całe życie… Takie osoby zawsze lepiej się czują kiedy znajdą bratnią duszę… Kogoś, kto też przeżył coś podobnego… Też czuje się winny za to, co zrobił… Dzięki temu lepiej się rozumieją i wspierają nawzajem…

\- Na pewno ta cała sytuacja, kiedy przeszła na stronę Phobosa była dla niej znacznie trudniejsza niż przyłączenie się do nas. – podsunęła Irma. - Kiedy stanęła po stronie swojego brata, prawie straciła za jednym razem i rodziców i wieloletnie przyjaciółki. Na pewno było to dla niej dużym szokiem i przeżyciem. Gdy do nas wróciła straciła jedynie brata i parę fałszywych przyjaciół, których znała raptem kilka miesięcy. To na pewno było znacznie mniej bolesne przeżycie. Musiała poczuć swego rodzaju ulgę…

\- Dobrze, to o Elyon, a jeśli chodzi o Raythora…? – zapytał Caleb. – Powiedźcie teraz coś o nim. Tak na dobra sprawę, to Raythor też został potwornie wykorzystany przez Nerissę do jej celów, pamiętacie?

\- Jak mogłybyśmy zapomnieć jaki był prawdziwy powód afery z Rycerzami Zemsty… - skwitowała Irma. – Nerissa wtedy po prostu wykorzystała ich jako dywersję do swoich prawdziwych celów… Wmawiała im, że chce pomóc, że powinni wymierzać sprawiedliwość, podjudzała … A potem trach! Wyszło na jaw, że nigdy nie obchodził ją ich los. Ludzie mają wiele twarzy…

\- Teraz jak nad tym myślę… - wtrąciła Hay Lin. – To… Zbrodnia jest wielkim ryzykiem nawet dla zbrodniarza… Ludzie, którzy wybierają przestępczą ścieżkę często nawet nie wiedzą w co się pakują. Jak zostaną schwytani ich życie legnie w gruzach. Nawet jeśli do tego nie dojdzie to do końca swoich dni trzeba dźwigać brzemię zbrodni. Nie można przed tym uciec. Często nie ma nawet szans, by prowadzić normalny żywot. Wielu z nich właśnie tak jak Rycerze Zemsty nie ma domu i prowadzi koczowniczy tryb życia. Cały czas są ścigani, nie mogą normalnie funkcjonować. I oczywiście żyją w permanentnym strachu, że w końcu zostaną schwytani.

\- Rany… - mruknęła Taranee. – To brzmi dość… Makabrycznie… Na dobrą sprawę, to w ten sposób sami gwałcą swoje prawa człowieka.

Wszyscy skierowali na nią swój wzrok.

\- Co robią? – zdziwił się Blunk.

\- Gwałcą swoje prawa człowieka? – powtórzył Caleb. – Co chcesz przez to powiedzieć?

\- To się nazywa _Potrzeba Bezpieczeństwa_. – zaczęła tłumaczyć Taranee. - Każdy człowiek bez względu na wszystko potrzebuje bezpieczeństwa, wolności i spokoju. To zajmuje drugie miejsce w _Hierarchii Potrzeb Ludzkich_ … Naukowcy i psycholodzy to udowodnili.

\- Czyli… - zastanowiła się Irma, uśmiechnęła i żartobliwym głosem powiedziała - Wychodzi na to, ze więzienie to coś dobrego! Wtedy przynajmniej ma się dach nad głową, nie?

\- Dach może i jest ale nie ma wolności! Albo rybki, albo akwarium. – odpowiedziała jej Corny, ścierając sobie stróżkę potu z twarzy.

\- To jeszcze nie wszystko… - kontynuowała Strażniczka Ognia „naukowym głosem". - Na trzecim miejscu znajduje się _Potrzeba Miłości_ , więzi, przyjaźni, afiliacji, przynależności do grupy… I tu jest kolejny „sęk"… Co prawda istnieje wiele grup przestępczych, których członkowie są ze sobą blisko i żyją jak przyjaciele, ale na pewno nie można zaliczyć do nich Rycerzy Zemsty…

\- Z tego co nam wiadomo Frost i Raythor już w ciągu kilku dni po założeniu grupy pobili się o przywództwo, prawda? – przypomniał przyjaciołom Matt. - I tak na dobrą sprawę to wszyscy Rycerze raczej nie pałali do siebie przyjaźnią … Nawet wspólny cel ich do siebie nie zbliżył…

\- Frost, Miranda czy Tracker na pewno nie byli osobami godnymi zaufania, którym można było by się zwierzyć, czy wypłakać w ramię… - odparła Strażniczka Wody. – Ale za to świetnie nadawali się na osoby, którym można porządnie przywalić, tak by stracili zęby! Do takich ról nadawali się wprost idealnie!

\- Tak sobie Blunk myśli… - odparł stworek. - Gdyby Raythor nie zrezygnowałby z kariery przestępczej… To by chyba nie miałby najmniejszych szans na tę miłość… A jak to u przestępców jest z romansami?

\- I właśnie tutaj dochodzimy do najbardziej trudnego tematu w przestępczości, o którym mówi się najrzadziej… - odparła niepewnym głosem Hay Lin. – Życie uczuciowe kryminalistów… Wielu ludzi kiedy decyduje się na taki los nawet nie zdaje sobie sprawy, że prawdopodobnie już nigdy nie będzie im dane zaznać prawdziwej miłości… Ale o tym rzadko się mówi …

\- A dzieje się tak dlatego, że jeśli ktoś wchodzi na złą drogę, to nie zastanawia się, nad tym jak w przyszłości będzie wyglądało jego życie uczuciowe, bo myśli o wielu innych rzeczach… W takiej chwili praktycznie nikt się nad tym nie zastanawia… - powiedziała Cornelia.

\- Ostatnio badałyśmy sprawę jednej kryminalistki, która wydaje się być twardą i bezwzględną, ale… Nasz informator ustalił, że w głębi serca skrywa swoje największe marzenie o wielkiej miłości… - wtrąciła Irma. – Jeśli uświadomimy jej, że to marzenie nigdy się nie spełni, jeżeli nie porzuci przestępczej kariery, to na pewno zda sobie sprawę z tego co robi…

\- Ona może jeszcze jakoś sobie poradzi, bo jak na razie nie popełniła żadnej poważnej zbrodni, za którą mogłaby skończyć przed sądem. – wyjaśniła Hay Lin. - Ale zwykle wygląda to tak… Kiedy kariera przestępcza rozwinie się na dobre, zostaje się okrytym złą sławą… A potem jeżeli taki bandyta obdarzy uczuciem jakąś kobietę, to prawdopodobnie nie będzie miał najmniejszych szans na zdobycie jej serca, bo ona nie będzie chciała wiązać się z kimś, kto jest notowany i niebezpieczny! I to koniec. Widziałyśmy już wiele sytuacji, kiedy tacy „zakochani kryminaliści" próbowali walczyć o swoje uczucia… „Tobie jednej ocalę życie!"… „Znajdę sposób, by cię przekonać byś przeszła na naszą stronę…" I za każdym razem wszystkie starania spełzały na niczym… Bo tak to już jest…

\- To nic dziwnego. – skwitowała wypowiedź przyjaciółki Cornelia. - Kobiety zwykle wolą wiązać się z mężczyznami, którzy nie figurują w kartotekach. Przyczyną takiego nastawienia jest zwykle strach, brak zaufania, niepewność…

\- Większość kryminalistów, którzy padają ofiarą takiej niespełnionej miłości, pozostaje ze złamanym sercem i próbuje pogodzić się z losem, a to może się poważnie odbić na ich psychice. – mówiła dalej Hay Lin. - W przypadku całych szajek przestępczych czasami próbują złagodzić sobie ten ból szukając uczucia u kogoś w grupie. Ale… Mówiąc ściśle o Rycerzach Zemsty… W ich przypadku stworzenie pary w grupie było raczej niemożliwe…

\- No właśnie… Biedni Rycerze Zemsty… - zaczęła ironicznym głosem Irma. – Pięciu facetów i tylko jedna dziewczyna… Włączając w to Nerissę - dwie… Ale żadna na Damę Serca się nie nadawała… Jedna była za młoda, za włochata i za brzydka, a druga była na to za stara, za brzydka i zbyt pomarszczona … Trochę za mały wybór i za duża konkurencja…

\- Powiedzmy… - mruknęła z uśmiechem Hay Lin. – Wracając do ogółu… Jeśli chodzi o zakochanych kryminalistów… Niemała część z nich właśnie dla miłości zmienia front, nawet jeśli oznaczałoby to zdradę… Bo innej drogi do zdobycia serca ukochanej po prostu nie ma… Przed miłością nie da się uciec…

Caleb parsknął ironicznym śmiechem.

Reszta spojrzała na niego podejrzliwie. Co on widzi w tym śmiesznego?

\- Rany… - odparł, widząc ich miny. - Więc wychodzi nam na to, że ludzie, którzy sami z własnej woli decydują się na karierę przestępczą sami wyrządzają sobie krzywdę! I nawet nie zdają sobie z tego sprawy!

\- Więc skąd się w takim razie bierze świat przestępczy? – odparła Taranee takim tonem jakby właśnie występowała w „Hamlecie". - Dlaczego ludzie posuwają się do przestępstw, skoro może im to tylko zaszkodzić? Oto jest pytanie..

\- Przyczyny są najróżniejsze… - skwitowała Corny. – Jedni, tak jak Elyon, zostają po prostu potwornie oszukani, wciągnięci w coś przypadkowo, wrobieni w zbrodnie, których nie popełnili…

\- Inni, tak jak Nerissa, uważają, że to co robią będzie dobre, że to co robią ma słuszny cel, że przyniosą tym samym zbawienie… - dodała Irma.

\- Jeszcze inni robią to dla pieniędzy i władzy tak jak Phobos… - dorzucił Caleb. - Chcą bogactw, pragną podziwu… A nie są świadomi, że nawet jeśli uda się osiągnąć cel to nie da im to szczęścia…

\- Inni robią to ze strachu, próbują desperacko czegoś uniknąć… - podsunęła Hay Lin. - Takie przypadki też się zdarzały…

\- A wielu z nich posuwa się do zbrodni z powodu bólu i cierpienia… - podsumowała Taranee po krótkim namyśle. - Tak jak to było z Raythorem… Chęć zemsty… Wyrównanie rachunków… Zadanie bólu… I to właśnie dla tych ostatnich rehabilitacja jest najtrudniejsza i stanowi najcięższe przeżycie… Oczywiście dla każdego zmiana frontu to coś niezwykle trudnego … Trzeba nauczyć się żyć na nowych zasadach… Liczyć się z początkowym brakiem akceptacji przez otoczenie… Trzeba nauczyć się żyć wśród ludzi, którzy jeszcze niedawno byli twoimi śmiertelnymi wrogami… Ustatkować się… Znaleźć pracę…

\- Wiele osób początkowo cechuje wybuchowość i ataki złego humoru… - wytłumaczyła Irma. - W tej sytuacji to normalka…

\- Rozpoczyna się życie w zupełnie innym środowisku… - mówiła dalej Hay Lin. - Wtedy też następuje zmiana charakteru, inaczej patrzy się na świat… Znikają wcześniejsze „bariery i ograniczenia"… Chce się żyć pełnią życia… Wreszcie można posmakować wolności, której się nigdy nie miało… Zaczyna się zauważać własne błędy i chce się je naprawić za wszelką cenę… Niemal wszyscy nasi znajomi, którzy zerwali z karierą przestępczą stali się potem zupełnie innymi ludźmi…

\- Problem polega na tym, że taka droga wcale nie jest łatwa także dla osób, które zajmują się sprowadzaniem na nią. – odparła Corny. - Czyli dla nas…

\- Czy bardzo trudno nauczyć się jak zmieniać innych? – spytał Blunk.

\- Tego nauczyć może się każdy, ale jeśli się chce osiągnąć pożądany efekt, to jednak potrzebne są pewne predyspozycje. – wyjaśniła stworkowi Irma.

\- Przede wszystkim, trzeba schować złość i nienawiść jaką się nierzadko żywi do wrogów … - zaczęła Hay Lin. – Wrogowi trzeba wszystko wybaczyć, nawet jeśli jest to trudne, bo inaczej nic z tego nie wyjdzie… Trzeba mieć odpowiednie wyczucie… Zachowywać spokój… Mówić spokojnie, nie krzyczeć… Pokazać wrogowi, że chcemy jego dobra, że my - jego przeciwnicy, nie jesteśmy tacy źli, jak mu się wydaje…

\- Wczuwać się w jego sytuację , starać się udowodnić, że robi źle, wzbudzić w nim poczucie winy, udowodnić, że się myli… - kontynuowała Corny.

\- Czasem trzeba pokazać, że jego szef to zły „nauczyciel", tak jak to było w przypadku Raythora… - dodała Irma. – A nasza Hay Lin to mistrzyni! Przekonała przywódcę Rycerzy Zemsty do zmiany frontu używając zaledwie kilkunastu krótkich zdań! Brawa dla niej!

I zaklaskała w ręce.

Na buźce Strażniczki Powietrza pojawiły się lekkie rumieńce i uśmiech.

\- Och, ale to nie było takie łatwe… - odpowiedziała nadal się uśmiechając. - Z jednej strony ufałam mu, ale byłam troszeczkę zdenerwowana tym, że musiałam wślizgnąć się niepostrzeżenie do jego celi i z nim porozmawiać… Tego typu sytuacje zawsze obarczone są sporym ryzykiem… Wymaga to nie tylko odpowiedniej wrażliwości, empatii i zaufania, ale też odwagi. Jeżeli coś pójdzie nie tak przeciwnik może zaatakować, jak to się stało wtedy, kiedy Cornelia w tajemnicy poszła porozmawiać z Elyon, pamiętacie…

\- Starałam się głęboko wierzyć, że ona wcale się nie zmieniła… - zaczęła Corny. – I faktycznie, miałam rację. Zobaczyłam w jej oczach, że nadal jest taka jak kiedyś. Ona też zaczęła nabierać do mnie zaufania, ale jak pamiętacie uwięziła mnie wtedy w tej dziwnej bańce… Ale sam fakt, że nawiązałam z nią kontakt był wręcz ogromnym sukcesem. A jakiś czas potem, Elyon skontaktowała się z nami z własnej woli, pamiętacie? To dopiero był sukces…

\- Często zanim uda się nawiązać kontakt z wrogiem mija wiele czasu… - mówiła dalej Taranee. - To nie zawsze jest takie „hop siup"… Trzeba się liczyć z tym, że nie od razu uda się nawiązać kontakt, że zostanie się zignorowanym, że przeciwnik nawet nas nie wysłucha… Czasami trzeba próbować, aż do skutku…

\- Zdarza się, że tego typu „negocjacje" są bardzo niebezpieczne… - wyjaśniła Hay Lin. – Np. jedna nasza przyjaciółka z dalekiej planety podjęła kiedyś ogromne ryzyko przyjmując pod swój dach właśnie taką dziewczynę, która służyła bardzo niebezpiecznej wiedźmie… I potem… Gul! – przełknęła głośno ślinę i mówiła dalej. – Owe dziewczę próbowało podkraść się do niej od tyłu z nożem! To przyjęcie pod dach było ze strony naszej przyjaciółki naprawdę odważnym posunięciem… Jak się nazywała tamta dziewczyna?

\- Rosa. – odpowiedziała Irma. – Faktycznie było to obarczone ogromnym ryzykiem… Ale jeśli pamięć mnie nie myli- wszystko dobrze się skończyło, bo Rosa w końcu zrozumiała swoje błędy… Tak… To dzięki naszej Bijuni… Ona jest wprost stworzona do pomaganiu ludziom! Ma naprawdę ogromny talent do wpływania na innych i sprowadzania ich na dobrą drogę… Nawet jej największa rywalka jest teraz jej bliską przyjaciółką!

\- To prawda. - dodała Corny. – A wracając do tematu… Faktycznie, z Rosą po żmudnej pracy się udało… Ale zdarzają się też takie _twarde sztuki_ jak np. Phobos, które nigdy nie będą mogły przejść na stronę dobra, bo po prostu nie mają szans na rozpoczęcie nowego życia… To bardzo indywidualna sprawa….

\- Czyli ten system… - zastanowił się Blunk. - Nie zawsze działa?

\- Wiesz… - mruknęła Irma. - Podobno nie ma tego złego, co by na dobre nie wyszło… Ale niestety, kurka wodna, w tym przypadku zawsze znajdują się wyjątki… Jak choćby Phobos… Z nim to dopiero był cyrk! A raczej tragedia, na miarę Sofoklesa! Pamiętacie jak dałyśmy mu drugą szansę? Niby obiecywał, że pomoże, przysięgał, że nas nie zdradzi… I zawiódł na całej linii! Po prostu nas oszukał. Tak samo było z Cedrikiem i Mirandą! Zaufaliśmy im i wiadomo czym to się skończyło…

\- A czy pamiętacie „Sprawę Gada w Czarnym?" – dodała Hay Lin.

\- No jak mogłybyśmy zapomnieć… - warknęła pod nosem Irma. - Przecież większego _dziada_ to chyba w życiu nie spotkałyśmy! To właśnie jest doskonały przykład, kiedy egoizm i próżność góruje ponad wszystkim… Facet porzucił karierę przestępczą ponad 12 lat temu, a mimo to wcale się nie zmienił… W ogóle nie potrafi przyznać się do błędu, nie wykazuje prawie żadnego poczucia winy, nie zauważa swoich wad, nie próbuje nic z tym zrobić, nie ma dobrych chęci… A ludzi wokół siebie traktuje mniej więcej tak, jak Sanepid karaluchy!

\- Tak… Popieram. – odpadła Taranee. - Gad w Czarnym to jeden z najgorszych przypadków w całej naszej karierze…

\- Brzmi strasznie… - zląkł się Blunk. - Ale… Takie nieudane przypadki nie trafiają się często… Prawda?!

\- Spokojnie… - powiedziała pewnym głosem Irma. - Zapewniam, że nie tak często. Co prawda… Są ludzie, którzy mimo, że „rzekomo" przeszli na stronę dobra nadal ukrywają w swoich sercach mrok i knują za naszymi plecami, tak jak Phobos, kiedy dostał drugą szansę… **Ludzie mają wiele twarzy… Noszą przysłowiowe maski…**

Na te ostatnie słowa Hay Lin poczuła skurcz w żołądku, przypominając sobie swoje sny… No tak… Zakochani jak widać również mają wiele twarzy…

\- Czasem okazuje się, że ta prawdziwa twarz to taka, jakiej nigdy byśmy się nie spodziewali… - odparła młoda Chinka, starając nie myśleć o swoich snach, które cały czas chodziły jej po głowie. - Tak…

\- Wielu przestępców ukrywa swoje prawdziwe twarze przed całym światem… - mówiła dalej Taranee. - Zdarza się, że ktoś tylko udaje dobrego człowieka, a w rzeczywistości jest podstępnym potworem… Tak było między innymi z Mirandą i Cedrikiem… Oszukiwali, zdradzili swojego pana… I wykiwali wszystkich… Teraz widać, że ta dwójka nie powinna wtedy dostać drugiej szansy!

\- A pamiętacie jaki numer wyciął nam kiedyś Phobos?! – Przypomniał Caleb (któremu najwyraźniej ta dyskusja poprawiła humor, bo dzięki niej uniknął babskich plotek). Wiecie jak zmienił mnie, Matta i Blunka w swoje sobowtóry?!

\- Brrrr! Nawet mi tego nie przypominaj! - wzdrygnęła się Corny. – Mało nie podłam na zawał kiedy ty w jego postaci wziąłeś mnie za rękę!

\- Will pewnie też była zaskoczona, kiedy nasz _Księciunio_ gratulował jej zwycięstwa w zawodach. – odparła Irma. – I pomyśleć, że dałyśmy się na to nabrać… Przecież Phobos nigdy w życiu nie byłby dla nas miły… To było zwykłe oszustwo…

\- Ojoj! – pisnął Blunk. – Jak tak Strażniczki mówią o tym, że ludzie czasami udają kogoś zupełnie innego, to Blunk zaczyna się bać! To straszne… A co jak jacyś nasi znajomi tylko udają takich dobrych, a tymczasem coś knują?…

\- Och, Blunk! – zaczęła Taranee. – Spokojnie! Wtedy, podczas sytuacji z Phobosem jeszcze nie miałyśmy doświadczenia w takich sytuacjach… A teraz już wiemy co i jak i możemy cię zapewnić, że Raythor, Tynar, Vathek, Sandpit, Gargoyle i wszyscy nasi dawni wrogowie na dobre porzucili karierę przestępczą! Są teraz zupełnie innymi ludźmi! Już nie są groźni! Na pewno nic przed nami nie ukrywają!

 **\- Nic nie ukrywają? To się jeszcze okaże…** \- pomyślała Hay Lin i nagle poczuła skurcz w brzuchu. A może powinna im o tym powiedzieć? Nie…

\- No to jak, Caleb? – spytała Irma. – Rozumiesz już dlaczego wtedy zamiast wymienić jeńca na pełną pieniędzy walizkę ze skóry węża lub kazać im na zawsze ot tak zawiesić broń, dałyśmy im lekcję dobrych manier?

\- Jasne jak Słońce! – odparł chłopak Strażniczki Ziemi. – Karząc im się tak po prostu poddać do niczego byście nie doszły.

\- Otóż to! – odparła Irma unosząc kciuk do góry. – Rehabilitacje trzeba robić małymi kroczkami! Teraz się nauczyli szacunku dla przyjaciół, więc zrobili krok do zmiany charakteru… Muszą się nauczyć dobrych rzeczy, jeśli w przyszłości mają zmienić front…

\- A tak na marginesie… - zaczął Matt. – Wiecie… Na spotkaniu, Drake i inni mówili, że nasza zakochana para w ogóle do siebie nie pasuje, ale teraz jak urządziliśmy sobie prywatną dyskusję… Po tym wszystkim co powiedziałyście… Teraz wydaje mi się, że oni wręcz doskonale do siebie pasują!

Corny pstryknęła palcami…

\- A właśnie… Coś sobie przypomniałam… Elyon powiedziała mi dzisiaj, że już dawno nie była z Raythorem na randce i ostatnio ma wielką ochotę by umówić się z nim na oglądanie spadających gwiazd…

\- Naprawdę? – zawołała Hay Lin i aż podskoczyła. – Chce zaprosić go na wspólne oglądanie gwiazd?!

\- Miała taki zamiar, ale prawdopodobnie nic z tego nie wyjdzie, bo biedaczka, ma ostatnio za dużo pracy… W końcu w jej rękach spoczywa odpowiedzialność za całą planetę…

\- A właśnie… - odparła Taranee. – Też coś sobie przypomniałam… Zapomniałam wam o tym powiedzieć… Kilka dni temu zauważyłam w pałacu Elyon bardzo ładny kwiat… Chciałam zrobić mu zdjęcie, ale nie miałam przy sobie aparatu. Nie chciałam go zrywać, więc Elyon zaproponowała mi, że go dla mnie narysuje. Dzisiaj upomniałam się o to… Kiedy z nią rozmawiałam, pomachał nam Raythor, który akurat tamtędy przechodził… I zobaczcie co nasza Królowa dała mi przez roztargnienie zamiast tamtego rysunku kwiatka!

Wyjęła ze swojej torebki, która leżała obok jej śpiwora, rysunek i pokazała go reszcie…

\- O rany… - mruknęła Irma, próbując powstrzymać się od śmiechu. – No, na Caleb… Nie wiedziałam, że lubisz maseczki z błota…

\- Oddawaj to! – zawołał chłopak, usiłując wyrwać Taranee z ręki rysunek. – Przecież prosiłem Elyon, żeby tego nie rysowała!

Obrazek zamiast pięknego Meridiańskiego kwiatu przedstawiał leżącego w kałuży błota rozwścieczonego Caleba, nad którym stał Blunk, próbujący zlizać błoto z jego policzka…

\- Ale Caleb wyszedł na tym rysunku całkiem nieźle! – odparł stworek. – A to błoto było mniam! I tak ładnie pachniało…

\- Łatwo ci mówić! – warknął chłopak Strażniczki Ziemi. – Po tym upadku musiałem zrobić sobie trzygodzinną kąpiel, żeby pozbyć się tego błota i fetoru! Ledwo doprałem swoją koszulkę! A Elyon oczywiście miała z tego niezły ubaw i musiała to uwiecznić… Co za los…

Caleb nienawidził błota od czasu kiedy pewnego razu Strażniczki poprosiły go o pomoc w „treningu przed misją". Niestety okazało się, że W.I.T.C.H. uznały, że na potrzeby owej misji muszą poćwiczyć… wyciąganie ludzi z ruchomych piasków! W tym celu poprosiły Sandpita, by oblał się wodą, kazały Calebowi wejść mu do brzucha i próbowały go wyciągnąć, mierząc sobie czas. Biedny Caleb musiał przez cały dzień nurkować (ze specjalnym magicznym bąblem powietrznym na głowie, by przypadkiem się nie udusił) w błotnistym ciele Sandpita i czekać aż Strażniczki go wydostaną. W dodatku jak na złość, w połowie treningu dziewczyny uznały, że jednak jest za lekki, więc doczepiły mu obciążenie! Cała straż do dziś śmiała się na wspomnienie tej sytuacji…

\- Nie znoszę błota… Ja to mam szczęście… Mam nadzieję, że za dwa dni nie powtórzy się ta sytuacja z wpadnięciem do kałuży…

\- A dlaczego akurat za dwa dni? – spytała zaciekawiona Hay Lin.

\- Zawsze kiedy u nas w Meridianie pada, wokół całego pałacu powstaje takie okropne błoto. – odparł Caleb. – Dzieje się tak dlatego, że tamtejszy teren jest podmokły. A według zapowiedzi meterologów i wróżbitów za dwa dni nawiedzi nas największa burza w tym roku.

\- Właśnie! Blunk już nie może się doczekać. Błoto mniam! – mruknął stworek głaszcząc się po brzuszku.

\- Jeżeli naprawdę z tym rysunkiem było tak jak mówi Tara… - wróciła do tematu Irma. - Czyli wygląda na to, że nasza Królowa nie patrzy teraz na świat oczami ….

\- A sercem… – dokończyła Taranee robiąc rozmarzoną minę. – Racja. Skoro aż się zapomniała, kiedy zobaczyła ukochanego to…

\- Nie, nie o to mi chodzi. – przerwała jej Irma. – Ja miałam na myśli to, że osoba, która pomyliła kwiatek z zabłoconym Calebem i Blunkiem powinna jak najszybciej odwiedzić okulistę…

Cała grupka parsknęła cichym śmiechem.

\- Słuchajcie. – powiedział Matt patrząc na zegarek. – Robi się późno… Chyba powinniśmy już zakończyć naszą dyskusję.

\- Zgadzam się. – odparł Caleb. – Blunk, idziemy!

Wszyscy powiedzieli sobie dobranoc, pożegnali się i udali się do swoich domów. Gdy Strażniczki zostały same w pokoju, zmówiły pacierz i prawie natychmiast zasnęły. Wszystkie prócz Hay Lin, która odczekała aż przyjaciółki pogrążą się we śnie, po czym zapaliła maleńką, podróżną lampkę, otworzyła swój notesik i po raz kolejny przeczytała swoje wcześniejsze zapiski…

I co ma teraz zrobić…? Czekać? Udawać, że nic nie wie? Zachować to dla siebie? Powiedzieć przyjaciółkom? Interweniować? Pozwolić by do tego doszło? Czy nie dopuścić do tego? Powstrzymać ich? Co tu zrobić, co tu zrobić…?

Will, która leżała najbliżej Strażniczki Powietrza, przekręciła się na drugi bok i mruknęła przez sen:

\- Taaak… Mattttttttt… Ja też to czuję odkąd… Chrrr… Poznaliśmy się… Na moich urodzinach… Pfrrr… Też Cię kocham…

Hay Lin przestała na chwilę rozmyślać. Spojrzała na przyjaciółkę i uśmiechnęła się. No, tak Will najwyraźniej ma piękne sny… To dobrze. Należą jej się po tak ciężkim dniu. Te urodziny… To wtedy poznała Matta.

A właśnie… Przecież Elyon też wtedy była na tych urodzinach… Jeszcze nie zdawała sobie nawet sprawy z tego, że wkrótce zostanie Królową… Była wtedy zwyczajną nastolatką…

Młoda Chinka ponownie spojrzała na notesik. Jeszcze kilka lat temu Elyon była kimś zupełnie innym… Wtedy, na tym przyjęciu… Nawet nie przypuszczałaby, że Elyon w przyszłości zrobi coś takiego swojemu chłopakowi… Nie… Tego nie wiedziała jeszcze nawet sama Elyon…

Hay Lin przełknęła ślinę i przypomniała sobie jak przyszła do Raythora i przekonała go by przeszedł na stronę dobra… Po raz kolejny spojrzała na swoje zapiski i zastanowiła się, czy już wtedy mogła spodziewać się, tego, że rycerz kiedyś zrobi to, co właśnie zamierzał zrobić… Nie… Tego nie spodziewał by się po nim nikt, nawet najlepszy jasnowidz…

Zamknęła notesik i zgasiła lampkę. Czas na sen. Pomyśli o tym jutro. Położyła się, zamknęła oczy i zaczęła w myślach nucić…

„Nie zmieniamy się… Zakładamy tylko kostiumy innych na siebie…"

Czy to, co ujrzała, to właśnie były _prawdziwe_ twarze zakochanych…?

...

\- NIE, nie i jeszcze milion razy nie! Zapomnij o tym! Wybij to sobie z głowy!

\- Ale… Blunk, oczywiście sowicie zapłaci… I uwzględni urlop chorobowy… Caleb naprawdę byłby do tej roli jak znalazł… Caleb jest silny, mądry, umie walczyć, no i jest najlepszym przyjacielem Blunka więc…

\- J-a n-i-e j-e-s-t-e-m t-w-o-i-m p-r-z-y-j-a-c-i-e-l-e-m! Wbij to sobie wreszcie do głowy! I za nic w świecie nie zostanę twoim ochroniarzem! Mowy nie ma! Poszukaj sobie kogoś innego! Dobranoc!

I zatrzasnął stworkowi drzwi tuż przed nosem.

\- Uh! – parsknął z nutą gniewu urażony passling. – Jak Caleb nie chce, to nie! Blunk sobie poszuka innego ochroniarza! Takiego z klasą!

I stworek odszedł do swojego domu. Tymczasem Caleb założył piżamę i położył się do łóżka.

\- Ja jego ochroniarzem… - pomyślał. - Dobry żart… A ciekawe przed czym miałbym go chronić? Chyba tylko przed Sanepidem i Ministerstwem Ochrony Środowiska! Przecież on nie ma wrogów… Komu mogłoby przyjść do głowy dybać na życie tego śmieciarza…?

...

 _Wtedy Caleb jeszcze nie wiedział, że lepiej zrobiłby gdyby przyjął propozycję Blunka i został jego ochroniarzem… Nie wiedział też, że niebawem przekona się, jak wielki błąd popełnił i będzie szczerze żałował tego w jaki sposób potraktował stworka… Ale nawet sam Blunk nie zdawał sobie jeszcze sprawy z tego_ ** _co go wkrótce czeka…_**

*Yerba mate – herbata, która pobudza i dodaje energii.

**„Nie zmieniamy się… Zakładamy tylko kostiumy innych na siebie" – (fr.) „On Ne Change pas… On met juste les costumes d'autres sur soi" - Fragment piosenki Celine Dion „On Ne Change pas".

 _W następnym odcinku:_

 _Co słychać w meridiańskim więzieniu?_

 _Co o romansie Elyon myśli jej brat i jego stary znajomy?_

 _O co założyli się Irma i Blunk?_


	4. Co o tym myśli braciszek i jego znajomy?

_Rozdział 4 - Co o tym myśli "kochany braciszek" i jego znajomy?_

Następnego dnia około południa Caleb i Raythor spotkali się podczas warty w więzieniu. Było to dość nudne i nie za bardzo przyjemne zajęcie ponieważ zwykle oznaczało stanie na straży przez parę godzin w ciemnym i zimnym lochu (I to w środku lata! Szok temperaturowy murowany). Poza tym więzienie zostało tak zaprojektowane, że kiedy ktoś wszedł do środka znajdował się w bardzo dużym, okrągłym pomieszczeniu wysokim na chyba z 50 metrów, gdzie we wszystkich ścianach znajdowały się cele, a to oznaczało, że dosłownie z każdej strony patrzyły budzące przerażenie twarze przestępców (dla Raythora, Tynara i Vatheka zwykle dodatkowym stresem było to, że niektórzy z przestępców byli ich starymi znajomymi). Na dodatek większość rozmów strażnicy musieli prowadzić po cichutku, tak by to groźne towarzystwo nic nie dosłyszało, a o dyskusjach na ważne tematy jak np. stosunki Meridianu z sąsiednimi planetami można było od razu zapomnieć. Na szczęście wieści o romansie królowej rozeszły się tak szybko, że nie trzeba było tego ukrywać, bo nawet więźniowie już o tym wiedzieli. Dzięki temu Caleb i Raythor nie musieli zbytnio ściszać głosu.

\- Wiesz, z Ziemiankami to zawsze jest jakoś inaczej niż z dziewczynami z naszej planety. Nigdy nie zrozumiem dlaczego Cornelia tak się interesuje tym całym makijażem i ciuchami. Ty też tak masz?

\- Nie, nigdy. I przypominam ci, że Elyon nie jest Ziemianką.

\- Aha, faktycznie… Ale nie zaprzeczysz, że przez 13 lat wychowywała się na Ziemi.

\- Tak wiem, ale ona po prostu nie gada ciągle o wyglądzie. Życie na ziemi tak na nią nie wpłynęło. Może to dlatego, że ma w sobie błękitną krew. Ale zwykle jak gawędzimy to rozmawiamy raczej o sprawach Meridianu. Często zwierza mi się z problemów jakie ma z poddanymi i tym podobnych.

\- A twoja _eks_? Ona jest Ziemianką czystej krwi i mieszka tam od urodzenia. Nie powiesz mi, że nigdy nie zaprzątała ci głowy sprawami typu „Och Raythor! Czy dobrze w tym wyglądam", „Czy moje włosy się nie poczochrały?", „Czy moje szpilki nie powinny być ciut wyższe, kochanie?"

Raythor zastanowił się chwilę. W rzeczywistości jego _eks_ dziewczyna chyba tylko raz wybrała się z nim na zakupy, a jeśli chodzi o wygląd to było jej wszystko jedno, czy wygląda modnie, czy nie. Ale była tego przyczyna. Miała bardzo ważną pracę i w czasie randek wolała dyskutować o problemach natury zawodowej niż o trendach, które „i tak za parę miesięcy się zmienią".

\- Wiesz – powiedział po chwili namysłu Raythor, ściszając głos. – Ona lubiła raczej rozmawiać o sprawach życia i śmierci…

\- Co mówisz? – zdziwił się Caleb. – Moda to była dla niej sprawa życia i śmierci?

\- Nie! Czekaj powiem ci na ucho…

Przysunął się do jego głowy i szepnął mu do ucha:

\- Jak ktoś jest jasnowidzem ratującym życie, to chyba są dla niego ważniejsze sprawy niż make up, nie?! Zwykle mówiła mi o rozterkach życiowych typu: „Jak uratować życie tym niewinnym ludziom", albo „Co tu zrobić, musimy jakoś ocalić ten świat".

\- Masz rację, nie pomyślałem o tym… Ale… Czy nie możemy rozmawiać o niej normalnie?

\- Przypominam ci, że moja eks ma zasadę, że czarne charaktery nie mogą wiedzieć czym ona się zajmuje, bo to daje przewagę!

\- Aha… Faktycznie… Zapomniałem…

W końcu odsunęli się od siebie.

\- Wiesz – odezwał się Caleb już normalnym głosem. – W ogóle to Ziemskie dziewczyny są jakieś inne niż Meridianki. Jakoś trudniej je rozgryźć. Matt mówi, że książki o tym pisali. Ale z facetami też jest inaczej. My umawiamy się tylko z takimi kobietami, które naprawdę lubimy. Nam wystarczy jedna dziewczyna, która będzie „Damą Naszego Serca", a wiesz jak czasami zachowują się Ziemscy faceci?

\- Słyszałem kiedyś, że zdarzają się tacy, którzy mają po kilka kobiet naraz! To się chyba nazywa… Poligamia?

\- Ale poligamia jest wtedy jak wszystkie panienki są żonami. A zdarza się też, że facet ma parę dziewczyn, takich z którymi chodzi na randki i nie uwierzysz, one nie mają pojęcia, że on ma jeszcze jakieś inne! Każda myśli, że to ona jest tą jedyną! A on ot tak okłamuje je i wykorzystuje!

\- No nie! – prychnął Raythor. – Ja bym prędzej spalił się ze wstydu niż chodził z kilkoma dziewczynami na raz i traktował je jak jakieś zabawki! Przecież to się może skończyć tylko złamanym sercem! Jak można w ogóle być takim… Takim… Caleb, jak się właściwie mówi na takich facetów?

\- Czekaj, czekaj jak to było… – zastanowił się chwilę Caleb. – To było jakoś tak po angielsku… Od jakiegoś popularnego angielskiego czasownika… Start, go, do, be, play… Chyba playman! Właśnie.

\- Playman? Jakoś dziwnie to brzmi. Ziemianie to mają pomysły…

\- Ale wiesz, takie mnogie związki to jeszcze nic. Wiesz jakich par zakochanych jest na Ziemi coraz więcej? Nigdy byś nie uwierzył! Takich, które się składają wyłącznie z dwóch facetów albo wyłącznie z dwóch kobiet.

Raythor zrobił wielkie oczy.

\- Żartujesz?! Ale jak to… A taka para złożona z dwóch osób tej samej płci… To chyba nie może mieć dzieci prawda?! No bo jak?

\- Nie, oczywiście że nie! Oni mogą mieć dzieci tylko z adopcji! A jak oni się nazywają… Jak jest dwóch mężczyzn to było jakoś tak… Meje, paleje, seje… To się jakoś na „eje" kończyło… Fleje, oleje… Wiem! **Kleje!**

\- Kleje? – zdziwił się Raythor. – A skąd ta nazwa? Bo się kleją do siebie? A jak się mówi na dwie zakochane w sobie kobiety?

\- To było coś takiego… Zaczynało się na „l"… A dalej… Jakoś tak… „ijki"? Lemijki, leginijki… Nie… Lerijki...

\- Linijki? – podsunął mu Raythor.

\- O, tak właśnie! **Linijki!**

\- Czyli na Ziemi na dwóch zakochanych w sobie facetów mówi się „kleje", a na dwie zakochane w sobie kobiety „linijki"? A co związki partnerskie mają w ogóle wspólnego z przyborami szkolnymi? Caleb, czy ty aby przypadkiem czegoś nie przekręciłeś?

\- Nie wiem. Może takie zainteresowanie tą samą płcią zaczyna się u artystów, którzy często używają tych przyborów? Sorry, może coś mi się poplątało… Nie mam głowy do zapamiętywania Ziemskich nazw… Na dwóch zakochanych w sobie facetów mówi się jeszcze… Jak to było… Jakaś część roweru… **Przerzutki?**

W tym momencie ich rozmowa została przerwana gdyż w więzieniu pojawił się niespodziewany gość: Irma Lair w postaci Strażniczki. Obu panów mile zaskoczyła jej wizyta ponieważ istniała szansa, że po raz pierwszy od niepamiętnych czasów podczas warty wydarzy się coś ciekawego.

\- Witaj Irma!

\- Co za niespodzianka! Co Cię tu sprowadza?

Strażniczka Wody nic nie odpowiedziała tylko położyła sobie palec na ustach dając tym znać, że powinni zachować ciszę, po czym podsunęła im swoją dłoń, na której było coś napisane czarnym, lekko rozmazanym flamastrem. Obaj panowie pochylili się nad jej ręką i aż zaniemówili. Raythor zrobił zdziwioną minę, a Caleb wyglądał tak jakby właśnie przeczytał coś wyjątkowo obraźliwego na swój temat. Na Irmowej dłoni widniał napis:

 _„_ _Macie pluskwy podsłuchujące przyczepione do mieczy."_

Obaj panowie natychmiast po cichutku wyjęli z pochew swoją broń i przyjrzeli się jej uważnie. Faktycznie na klingach przyczepione były małe, srebrne punkciki. Caleb zrobił ręką gest pokazujący żeby Raythor podał mu swoją pluskwę. Po chwili młodszy strażnik wziął do ręki obydwa małe metalowe ustrojstwa i przysunął je bardzo blisko ust. Irma w milczeniu przyglądała się temu i zastanawiała, co on właściwie zamierza zrobić. Chyba nie będzie ich połykał? Odpowiedz przyszła w mgnieniu oka. Caleb wziął głęboki oddech i krzyknął na całe gardło tak głośno, że Raythor i panna Lair odskoczyli na bok, a w znajdującej się tuż obok celi grupa śpiących lurdenów zerwała się na równe nogi.

\- BLUNK! JA CIĘ NORMALNIE ZAMORDUJĘ! PRZECIEŻ MÓWIŁEM, ŻE WSZYSTKO CI POWTÓRZĘ!

Odchrząknął i mówił dalej już normalnym głosem.

\- Matko, z tym passlingiem to ciągłe problemy. Przykro mi Irma, chętnie byśmy sobie z Tobą porozmawiali, ale coś mi się wydaje, że jesteś potrzebna tam na górze. Założę się o stówę, że pewien Przechodzący wymaga natychmiastowej wizyty glamyrogicznej.

Irma spojrzała na niego z uśmiechem.

\- No to właśnie zbiedniałeś o stówę, bo z uszami Blunka jest wszystko OK. To NIE on was podsłuchiwał! Czy on by zrobił wam coś takiego?! A tak w ogóle - mówi się „laryngologicznej"!

Obu rycerzy zamurowało.

\- Ale jak nie on, to kto?! To by było w jego stylu!

\- Zastanówmy się – powiedziała spokojnie Irma. – Tobie Blunk zawdzięcza życie – wskazała na Raythora. – A ty jesteś jego najlepszym przyjacielem – zwróciła się do Caleba. – Zapytam jeszcze raz: Czy on zrobiłby wam coś takiego?

Na twarzach obu panów pojawił się lekki wstyd. Żaden z nich nie pomyślał w ten sposób o Blunku, a przecież to, co powiedziała Irma było najszczerszą prawdą. W każdym calu. Przynajmniej Raythor tak uważał…

\- On nie jest moim najlepszym przyjacielem – odparł po chwili namysłu Caleb. – To… Tylko taki mój towarzysz… Moim najlepszym przyjacielem zawsze był, jest i będzie Aldarn!

\- Ale wiesz, że Blunk uważa, że Ty jesteś jego najlepszym kumplem! Życie by za ciebie oddał! A Ty się zaklinasz, że go nie lubisz?

\- Z tym życiem to przesada! – bronił się Caleb. – Nie wiem czy jemu aż tak bardzo na mnie zależy…

\- Tak jaaaaasne, jemu na Tobie w ogóle nie zależy. - powiedział Raythor z sarkazmem i uśmiechem jednocześnie. – Ciekawe tylko, kto mnie przewrócił by Cię ratować kiedy razem z innymi Rycerzami Zemsty napadliśmy na pałac Elyon. Albo kto podczas ataku na Nieskończone Miasto rzucił się na mnie z gołymi rękami w Twojej obronie?

\- Albo kto nadstawiając karku poszedł za Tobą na górę Thanos? Kto podobno wybuchnął histerycznym płaczem kiedy myślał, że jesteś martwy? – dodała Irma.

Caleb zrobił kwaśną minę.

\- No dobrze, niech Wam będzie… - powiedział niezadowolonym głosem. – Blunk mnie lubi i uważa mnie za kumpla - temu się nie da zaprzeczyć… Ale ja nie czuję do niego niczego, a już na pewno nie jest to przyjaźń! To, że go lubię, to też za mocne słowo…

\- Dobra, skoro tak uważasz… - powiedziała spokojnie Irma, po czym zwróciła się do Raythora. – A, Raythor… Słuchaj nie pamiętasz przypadkiem jak nazywał się ten chłopak, który kiedyś skoczył by osłonić Blunka przed włócznią Cedrica? Chyba miał imię na literę „c"…

\- I chyba jego imię kończyło się na „b" – dodał Raythor. – A czy to przypadkiem nie był ten sam chłopak, który kiedyś walczył ze mną i był przerażony, że jego mały, zielony przyjaciel jest w niebezpieczeństwie i może zostać ugotowany na parze przez erupcję gejzera?

\- Tak, masz rację to był ten sam chłopak – mówiła dalej Irma. – Taki młodzieniec, wysoki tak jak Caleb, wyglądający tak jak Caleb, ubrany tak jak Caleb… I to był chyba ten sam chłopak, który dawno temu przybiegł do nas przerażony i oświadczył, że Blunk prawdopodobnie został schwytany przez żołnierzy Phobosa. A potem ten sam chłopak rzucił się na jednego z nich, złapał go za ubranie, zaczął nim potrząsać i krzyczeć: „Co się stało z moim najlepszym kumplem? Jeśli spadnie mu chociaż włos z głowy, to ja utnę głowę tobie, szubrawcze!"

\- Dobrze! Dobrze! Wystarczy, niech wam będzie! – przerwał im czerwony na twarzy Caleb. – OK, trochę go lubię! Ale tylko ociupinę! Ale tak na marginesie, to nie nazwałem go wtedy „najlepszym kumplem", po prostu zwykłym „kumplem"! (Niech to szlag! Że też musiało mi się to wtedy wyrwać!) Ale na pewno nie wspomniałem nic o tych głowach! Słowo! Raythor, nie patrz tak na mnie! Możesz się zapytać Tynara, bo to on był tym żołnierzem na którego się rzu… Którego spokojnie spytałem gdzie jest Blunk…

\- Faktycznie, troszeczkę podkolorowałam twoją wypowiedź żeby było ciekawiej - powiedziała z uśmiechem Irma. – Nie rozumiem tylko dlaczego tak się bronisz przed tym, że go lubisz. Wy tyle razem przeszliście! Razem siedzieliście w więzieniu, razem z niego uciekliście i walczyliście ramię w ramię tyle razy. Wspólnie zrobiliście prezent urodzinowy dla Will i pilnowaliście mojego braciszka. Razem chodziliście na tak wiele misji zwiadowczych i tropiliście Rycerzy Zemsty i wybraliście się na plażę Kormoran, żeby nas ratować. Razem pilnowaliście babci Hay Lin. I wspólnie pokonaliście Mirandę… No może z małą pomocą Sandpita. Prawie zawsze przenosicie się razem do innych światów.

\- Nawet Phobos powiedział kiedyś o was: „Przywódca buntu i JEGO passling"– dodał Raythor.

\- Dooobrrraa… - mruknął Caleb. – Lubię go… Troszeczkę! Trzymamy się blisko siebie tylko dlatego, że on lubi mi pomagać! I jest dość przydatny! No wiecie, ten jego węch i to, że potrafi otwierać przejścia… Trochę się do niego przywiązałem, przyznaję… Ale tylko trochę! Wspólny cel to jedyne co nas łączy! Nie ma między nami żadnych innych relacji! Lubię go… Zaledwie ociupinę!

\- Podobno w mowie Calebowej to oznacza: „Naprawdę bardzo go lubię! Nie mogę bez niego żyć!"- mruknęła pod nosem Irma puszczając oczko do Raythora.

\- No dobrze, ale wróćmy do sedna sprawy… Powiesz nam w końcu kto podłożył te pluskwy? Kto inny w Meridianie mógł wejść w posiadanie sprzętu szpiegowskiego…

\- Mały siedmiolatek Severen, który zrobił dzisiaj interes z Blunkiem i wymienił starego, pluszowego passlinga z naderwanym uchem na komplet mechanicznych pluskiew i urządzenie podsłuchujące. Ale opowiem od początku… Jakiś czas temu na komendę mojego taty przysłano nowy sprzęt, najnowszej generacji. Z tego powodu stare wyposażenie posterunku miało pójść na złom, ale naszemu Przechodzącemu udało się przechwycić sporo urządzeń policyjnych (A właściwie cały kontener, który miał to wszystko wywieść. Ale na szczęście potem go odprowadził!). Pluskwy szpiegowskie, wykrywacze kłamstw, popękane lustra weneckie, radary, krótkofalówki, alkomaty, dyktafony, minikamery, projektor, broń palną… Żartuję, przecież splów nie wyrzuca się ot tak do „zwykłych" śmieci! No chyba… - oddała widząc ich przerażone miny. – Paralizatory elektryczne… Żartuję! Spoko, razem z dziewczynami skonfiskowałyśmy to, co było niebezpieczne! No i ja uznałam, że nic z tych rzeczy nie uda mu się sprzedać! Poza krótkofalówkami, bo wiem, że używacie ich na zamku do komunikacji. Ale co do reszty… Nie wyobrażam sobie Meridiańczyków ścigających przestępców w zaprzężonej w konie bryczce-radiowozie na sygnale. Więc założyłam się z Blukiem, że w ciągu miesiąca nie uda mu się sprzedać, nawet 3 rzeczy z tego policyjnego wyposażenia. Dzisiaj on wezwał mnie żebym zobaczyła na własne oczy, jak dokonuje transakcji. Zaciekawiło mnie co ten szkrab zamierza zrobić z tymi pluskwami, więc zaczęłam go śledzić. Ojciec tego dzieciaka pracuje na zamku i małego bez trudu wpuścili do pałacu, a potem z ukrycia zobaczyłam jak Severen zakrada się do zbrojowni i złośliwie chichocząc przyczepia pluskwy do mieczy, które zgodnie z tabliczkami przy wieszakach powinny należeć do was. I to już cała historia.

Obaj panowie stali przez chwilę z mocno zdziwionymi minami, po czym Caleb ponownie zabrał głos.

\- Czyli to oznacza, że… - zerknął na pluskwy, które ciągle trzymał w dłoni. – Że właśnie przeze mnie małe, niewinne, siedmioletnie dziecko zostało pozbawione słuchu?!

\- Nie… Spokojnie, wiesz ile decybeli musiałby mieć twój krzyk, żeby trwale uszkodzić bębenki słuchowe? – pocieszyła go Irma. – Po za tym ja nie nazwałabym tego dziecka „niewinnym". Rozumiem, że teraz Ty Raythor i Twoja Elyon jesteście w całej galaktyce niemal tak popularni jak Polacy w czasie EURO 2012, ale…

\- WRRRRGGGGGRRRR! – rozległ się niespodziewanie ryk wściekłości w jednej z cel.

Wszyscy troje aż podskoczyli. Irma ze strachem odwróciła głowę w stronę celi z której dobiegł ów warkot, spodziewając się, że zobaczy rozszalałego tygrysa, ale zamiast pręgowanej bestii ujrzała zaciskającego pięści Księcia Phobosa.

\- Sorry, powinniśmy cię ostrzec – powiedział spokojnie Caleb takim tonem jakby nieoczekiwany atak szału u więźnia to była najzwyklejsza rzecz pod Słońcem. – Księciunio zawsze tak reaguje jak ktoś powie cokolwiek miłego na temat jego siostry. To już 11 raz w tym tygodniu na mojej warcie.

\- A na mojej to będzie koło 17 – dodał równie spokojnie Raythor. – A jeszcze częściej od Phobosa szału dostaje on – wskazał na znajdującą się poniżej miejsca odosobnienia księcia celę, z której łypał na nich groźnie Frost (równie wściekły jak jego pan).

Irma przyjrzała się dobrze obu więźniom, po czym podfrunęła do cel na odległość około dwóch metrów z taka miną jakby właśnie ułożyła sobie w głowie jakiś genialny plan i powiedziała:

\- Caleb, Raythor słuchajcie… Co się stało z tym psem Trackera jak jego pan zginął? Trafił tutaj czy do Meridiańskiego schroniska?

Obu rycerzy zaskoczyło to pytanie.

\- Jest trzymany w celi przeznaczonej dla zwierząt, parę pięter wyżej. Nosorożec Frosta też tam jest. Taki przepis. Przestępcy i ich pupile nie mogą być razem w jednej celi bo to jest niehigieniczne.

\- A nie prościej było go oddać do ogrodu zoologicznego? Czyli żadne z nich nie było nigdy trzymane w jednej celi z Phobosem?

\- Nie. A dlaczego pytasz?

\- Bo księciunio złapał wściekliznę! Patrzcie, on ma pianę na ustach!

Strażnicy natychmiast wytężyli wzrok. Faktycznie po ustach Phobosa spływała piana, ale od razu było widać, że przyczyną tego stanu był gniew. Ekswładca Meridianu miał zaciśnięte zęby i pięści, całą twarz zlaną potem i czerwoną jak końce rękawów jego szaty, brwi zmarszczone jak skóra po kilkugodzinnej kąpieli, a oczy przekrwione tak, że zdawały się ciskać pioruny, na czole zaś pulsowały cztery nabrzmiałe do granic możliwości żyły. Uwięziony poniżej Frost też znajdował się w podobnym stanie, tyle że jemu dodatkowo buchała z nozdrzy para, a ręce trzęsły się tak jakby zamierzał rozerwać nimi elektryczne kraty znajdujące w wejściu do celi.

\- Irma… To nie jest wścieklizna. To ze złości. – wytłumaczył jej pośpiesznie Raythor, chociaż sądził, że Strażniczka Wody doskonale zna przyczynę takiego stanu księcia i tylko udaje, że nie wie skąd się wzięła ta piana.

\- Ahaaa… - powiedziała Irma udając zdziwienie. – Ale dlaczego nasz drogi wróg spienił się jak fale podczas tsunami? Czyżby to była reakcja alergiczna na wiadomość, że jego „ukochana siostrzyczka" żyje sobie szczęśliwie i wspaniale rządzi jego królestwem, podczas gdy on sterczy tutaj i…

\- Zamknij się! – warknął na nią zza krat Phobos. – To ja powinienem władać teraz tym królestwem! I nie tylko nim, ale też Zamballą, Kondrakarem, Ziemią i całym Wszechświatem! A moja siostra powinna być teraz jedną z czarnych róż w pałacowym ogrodzie, albo siedzieć cicho w moim berle! A wy wszyscy powinniście już nie żyć! – urwał i spojrzał na Raythora. – Jak ja mogłem być tak głupi?! A przecież Cedric coś podejrzewał, że nas zdradziłeś! Przeklinam cię! Jak mogłeś mnie zostawić i przyłączyć się do tych wstrętnych wiedźm i do mojej obrzydliwiej siostry…

\- Licz się ze słowami mój były panie! – przerwał mu zdenerwowany Raythor. – Królowa Elyon jest o niebo lepszą władczynią od ciebie! Jest uczciwa, potrafi współczuć, zawsze myśli o innych… Dobro poddanych jest dla niej najważniejsze! Nawet przestępców i zdrajców traktuje lepiej! Wprowadziła absolutny zakaz tortur, wycofała kary śmierci i strącenia do Odchłani Cienia. Ona ma serce na właściwym miejscu! A jeśli zależało ci na mnie, to trzeba było o tym myśleć zanim „gwizdnąłeś" W.I.T.C.H. Pieczęć Nerissy!

\- I tak to ja zawsze byłem lepszym władcą niż ona! – warknął Phobos ignorując ostatnie zdanie Raythora. – Kiedy ja tu rządziłem to każdego wroga prędzej czy później…

\- Wystarczy! - wtrąciła Irma. – Zaraz się przekonamy, kto jest lepszym władcą. Phobos, powiedź szczerze, co ty byś zrobił w takiej sytuacji. Jakiś czas temu pękł most na rzece. Setki ludzi nie mają jak przedostać się na drugą stronę. Ale Ty nie masz wystarczającej sumy pieniędzy by odbudować konstrukcję, bo koszty budowy wynosić będą fortunę. Co byś z tym zrobił, gdybyś był władcą?

\- Phi! Dałbym sobie z tym spokój. – odparł bez namysłu brat Królowej. – Jak poddani mają problem, to niech sobie zbudują tratwę!

\- Świetnie… - mruknęła pod nosem Irma. – Czyli taki z Ciebie władca jak z Mirandy wegetarianka. **Żaden!**

Książę zrobił obrażoną minę. Caleb i Raythor przysłuchiwali się w milczeniu temu dziwnemu dialogowi. Domyślili się już, że Irma próbuje dla żartu doprowadzić wroga do szału.

\- Psst! Może powinniśmy jej zwrócić uwagę, że tu jest zakaz dręczenia więźniów?

\- Ciii! Spokojnie Caleb! Przecież w regulaminie jest wyraźnie napisane: „Strażnikom więziennym nie wolno dręczyć więźniów". Irma przecież jest gościem, a o dręczeniu przez gości nie ma ani słowa.

\- A wiesz jak twoja siostra rozwiązała ten problem? – mówiła dalej Strażniczka Wody do księcia. - Pozwoliła nam urządzić na zamku filmowy pokaz charytatywny! Pieniądze z biletów zostały przekazane na odbudowę mostu. Wiesz co to jest „film" prawda?

\- Tak, widziałem u Matta jak nocowałem na Ziemi. I ktoś przyszedł na ten wasz denny pokaz? Filmy… A kogo to interesuje? I ciekawe jak udało wam się wyświetlić cokolwiek na naszej planecie bez prądu? – prychnął pod nosem więzień.

\- Jeśli chcesz wiedzieć to zebrałyśmy ponad 20 milionów. Klienci pchali się drzwiami i oknami, przychodzili po kilka razy… Nie potrzebowałyśmy instalacji elektrycznej, kwintesencja Will w zupełności wystarczyła… Na marginesie dodam, że bardzo pomogli nam też wasi dawni kumple: Gargoyle i Sandpit. Przydali się przy rozwieszaniu ekranu.

Na wspomnienie Gargoyle'a i Sandpita uwięziony niżej Frost aż się wzdrygnął. I warknął przez zaciśnięte zęby. Irma to zauważyła.

\- Co ci jest Frost? – zagadała do niego. – Coś ci leży na wątrobie?

\- Tak! Woreczek żółciowy, jelito cienkie, żołądek, lewe płuco i krtań! – wyrzucił z siebie wściekły łowca.

\- Krtań leży na wątrobie… Świetny z ciebie biolog nie ma co! Taki jak z Phobosa władca! A tak serio… Nie mów, że Ciebie też drażni opowiadanie o starych znajomych, którzy zmienili front i teraz są szczęśliwi!

\- Oczywiście, że tak! Raythor, Gargoyle, Sandpit, Vathek, Tynar… Wredni zdrajcy, ot co! Powinniście wszyscy już dawno zginąć! Że też nie udało mi się dorwać wam do skóry! Gdybym to ja był przywódcą Rycerzy Zemsty to - nie miałbym żadnej litości…

\- Wiesz Frost – przerwała mu Irma. – Właściwie to **szkoda, że to nie Ty byłeś przywódcą Rycerzy Zemsty**.

Phobos, Caleb i Raythor spojrzeli na nią z szeroko otwartymi ustami. Frost natomiast zrobił tak dumną minę jakby właśnie odznaczono go orderem.

\- Ha! Widzisz Raythor? Nawet Twoja przyjaciółka uważa, że ja byłbym lepszym przywódcą od Cie…

\- Czekaj, nie dałeś mi skończyć! – mówiła dalej Irma. – Szkoda, bo wydaje mi się, że gdybyś to Ty był ich przywódcą to… Zgarnęlibyśmy was nie po kilku miesiącach, ale **po kilku godzinach**! Z których jedną spędzilibyście na zastanawianiu się czy nazwa brzmi ładnie i przez jakie „rz" to się pisze, drugą na szukaniu w słowniku znaczeniu słowa „zemsta", a trzecią przypuszczając atak podczas którego zorientowalibyście się, że zapomnieliście ułożyć plan i zabrać ze sobą jakąkolwiek broń! A potem już tylko siedzielibyście w celach przeklinając samych siebie: „Dlaczego to Frost był naszym przywódcą?!"

To już przeszło granice wytrzymałości zarówno więźniów jak i strażników. Raythor i Caleb zaczęli niemal zwijać się ze śmiechu, Phobos tak uderzył się ręką w czoło, że aż jęknął, natomiast Frost wyglądał tak, jakby miał wielką ochotę skoczyć Irmie do gardła i je przegryźć.

\- Zamknij się Strażniczko! – ryknął. – Bez względu na to co mówisz, każdy wie, że to ja, Frost Łowca byłem najlepszym, najsilniejszym i najmocniejszym filarem Rycerzy Zemsty!

\- Uuu… no to bardzo kruche musiały być pozostałe filary… Skoro najmocniejszy byłeś Ty, który nie potrafiłeś nawet zastawić porządnej pułapki na Strażniczki…

\- I tak byłem silniejszy od Ray…

\- ZAMKNIJ GĘBĘ TY NIEUDOLNY KRETYNIE! GŁOWA MI PRZEZ CIEBIE PĘKA! – warknął z górnej celi Phobos. – I przestań w kółko powtarzać, że jesteś lepszy od Raythora! To co Raythor potrafi zrobić w 6 minut tobie zajmuje 60! On ma chociaż olej w głowie, potrafi myśleć i umie osiągnąć cel! A Tobie nie udało się nawet wypełnić misji kiedy zleciłem Ci złapać cztery bezbronne dziewczynki i malarza uzbrojonych jedynie w pędzelki i trochę farby!

Frost zamilkł i aż się skulił ze wstydu, że jego władca wrzeszczy na niego i uważa, że Raythor wypełnia swoje obowiązki lepiej niż on.

\- Panie… - odezwał się niepewnie starając się nie patrzeć na strażników i Strażniczkę, którym po policzkach spływały łzy śmiechu. – Ja… W przeciwieństwie do Raythora… Nigdy bym was nie zdradził! Słowo honoru! Przysięgam na…

\- Nie składaj przysięgi… Cha cha cha! Bo jeszcze Ci się coś stanie jak ją złamiesz! – wyrzucił z siebie Caleb dusząc się ze śmiechu. – Ty i dotrzymywanie słowa… Bua-cha-cha! Jak Cedric połknął Phobosa i zapytał kto będzie mu posłuszny Ty pierwszy mu się pokłoniłeś! Cha Cha cha!

\- Wasza Wysokość… chyba… wy to nie wie…

\- CICHO BĄDŹ TY ŁOWCO ZA DYCHĘ! – warknął znajdujący się na skraju załamania nerwowego Phobos. – Mam was wszystkich po dziurki w nosie! Powinienem był dawno temu was wszystkich zlikwidować! Gdyby nie wy to…

\- To Ciebie już by wśród nas nie było, bo zostałbyś strawiony w żołądku pewnego podstępnego jaszczura. Świetnie nam dziękujesz za uratowanie życia nie ma co! – dokończyła Irma, po czym spojrzała na obu więźniów z politowaniem. – Czyli Wy dwaj uważacie, że powinniście dawno temu z nami skończyć, a na dodatek Ty powinieneś być teraz władcą, a Ty szefem Rycerzy. I jesteście święcie przekonani o swojej wyższości. I strasznie zazdrościcie Raythorowi i Elyon praktycznie wszystkiego co mają? Tak?

To ostatnie stwierdzenie oburzyło obu więźniów.

\- Wcale nie jesteśmy zazdrośni!

\- Bo to my powinniśmy…

\- Wystarczy! Już to słyszałam! – przerwała im Irma. – Przecież to widać na kilometr. Zazdrościcie im wszystkiego zaczynając od pozycji, na umiejętnościach kończąc. Miałam wrażenie, że zaraz zaczniecie krzyczeć, że to wy powinniście chodzić na randki a nie oni! Ale byłaby sensacja! „Książę Phobos i Frost Łowca zakochani!"

Tego było już za wiele. Raythor i Caleb zaczęli tarzać się po podłodze ze śmiechu, a Phobosowi skoczyło ciśnienie i zrobił taką minę jakby marzył o wypatroszeniu Strażniczki Wody gołymi rękami.

\- Nie pozwalaj sobie na zbyt wiele! Masz zakaz robienia sobie ze mnie kleju! Jak chcesz to zrób sobie z Mirandy linijkę!

Irma spojrzała na brata królowej jak na wariata.

\- Jaki znowu klej?! A Miranda na pewno nie zmieściłaby mi się do piórnika! I jest zbyt krzywa…

\- Dobrze wiesz, o czym mówię czarownico jedna! Nie nazywaj mnie przerzutką!

„Matko, chyba trochę przesadziłam z tym wyprowadzaniem ich z równowagi. Od tego ataku szału Phobosowi zupełnie odbiło! Zwariował ze złości! Lepiej będę już kończyć." – pomyślała Irma.

\- Dobrze, wystarczy już. Powiem tylko jedno. Wy dwaj nie musieliście wcale siedzieć teraz zapuszkowani! Mogliście mieć wszystko to, co mają teraz Elyon i Raythor. Przyjaciół, szacunek, szczęście, miłość… Gdybyście się tylko zrehabilitowali i zmienili swoje życie. Gdybyście wzięli przykład z Raythora i reszty. Ale trudno. To był wasz wybór.

\- Phi! – mruknął Phobos. – Że niby życie po zmianie frontu jest lepsze od poprzedniego? Akurat! W każdym razie na pewno nie w sprawach sercowych. Wszyscy wiedzą, że pierwsza dziewczyna Raythora, ta która zaczęła z nim chodzić kilka lat po jego przejściu na waszą stronę, to istny _głąb kapuściany_!

Cała strażnicza trójka przestała się śmiać i aż się wzdrygnęła.

\- Coś ty powiedział? – warknął Raythor. – Przeproś ją natychmiast!

\- Ten „głąb kapuściany" jak go nazywasz cały czas wypruwa sobie żyły dla nas i dla naszych przyjaciół! – fuknęła Irma.

\- I co z tego? - powiedział spokojnym, szyderczym głosem Phobos. - To nie wszystko. Powiem nawet więcej. Ona to jeszcze nic, bo to była prosta dziewczyna. Ale mówiąc szczerze… Raythor, chyba nie myślałeś, że Ty i moja siostrzyczka będziecie mogli być razem? Świat nigdy nie zaakceptuje tej miłości. Co powiedzą poddani? Lud nie zgodzi się na to, by Królowa zadawała się kryminalistą! Nikt nie uwierzy, że ty naprawdę coś do niej czujesz! Nie po aferze z Trill i Mage! Zawsze znajdzie się ktoś kto powie, że wcale jej nie kochasz i robisz to tylko dlatego, że to władczyni Meridianu! A może Ty pragniesz ją uwieść i potem się jej pozbyć? Kto wie! Prędzej, czy później i tak będziecie musieli ze sobą zerwać. Dla jej dobra! Moja siostra przecież nie będzie mogła zostać z Tobą na zawsze! Przecież musi znaleźć sobie kogoś odpowiedniego, kto zostanie królem, bo Meridian będzie potrzebował Następcy Tronu. Już widzę ciebie, przywódcę grupy przestępczej w roli…

\- Raythor, NIE! – krzyknęli jednocześnie Caleb i Irma rzucając się na niego w ostatniej chwili, bo mało brakowało a Raythor (mimo krat) skoczyłby na Phobosa.

Chociaż starali się go przytrzymać, zaczął im się wyrywać. Irma spróbowała przytrzymać go strumyczkiem wody, ale niewiele to pomogło. Strażniczka postanowiła uciec się do innych, bardziej wyszukanych metod. Odszukała w swojej pamięci fragmenty rozmowy z wczorajszego wieczoru. Jak to było…

\- Spokojnie Raythor – zaczęła słodkim, uspokajającym tonem. – Nie powinieneś tego robić. Jesteś po rehabilitacji, zmianie charakteru. Nie zmarnuj tego. Jesteś dobrym mężczyzną, nie rób czegoś czego będziesz żałował. Wystarczy już tej agresji. Nie słuchaj go. On chce Cię sprowokować. Przecież to kłamstwo. Na pewno będziecie mogli być razem. Teraz ja i Caleb puścimy cię. Ufamy Ci, że będziesz spokojny.

Puścili go. Raythor wziął głęboki oddech i powoli otrząsnął się z gniewu.

\- Wybaczcie… Ufff… Przepraszam, poniosło mnie trochę… Ale nie mogłem znieść…

\- Już, już dobrze… - Caleb poklepał go po ramieniu. – Też bym tak zareagował gdyby ktoś powiedział takie rzeczy o Cornelii i o mnie.

\- To ja powinnam przeprosić – dodała Irma. – Chciałam sobie troszkę pożartować z naszych wrogów, nie przewidziałam, że to się może tak skończyć.

\- Nie szkodzi. Dzięki Tobie mieliśmy tu dzisiaj niezły ubaw, a to na warcie rzadko się zdarza. Wpadaj częściej, dobrze?

\- Postaram się, jak wrócimy z dziewczynami z wakacji. Ale teraz muszę już lecieć.

Irma chciała wyjść kiedy Phobos zawołał za nią:

\- Pozdrów ode mnie moją siostrę! Ona też pewnie nas wkrótce odwiedzi! Przyjdzie wypłakać się bratu w ramię kiedy zrozumie, że będzie musiała poszukać sobie innego księcia z bajki! Cha cha!

\- Takiego, który nigdy nie próbował nękać jej poddanych! – dodał Frost.

\- Frost! Czy nie kazałem ci milczeć? – warknął na niego Książę. – Weź zrób mi przyjemność i choć raz nie spartacz tego, co ci zleciłem! Rany, ile ja jeszcze będę musiał siedzieć pod kluczem nad tym pozbawionym poczucia humoru, hałaśliwym głąbem?!

\- Jeżeli przestaniesz obrażać Raythora i Elyon… to pogadam z twoją siostrą o twoim przeniesieniu do innej części więzienia z dala od Frosta! – wypalił z nadzieją w głosie Caleb widząc, że dłonie Raythora zacisnęły się w pięści i zaczęły trząść się tak jakby ich właściciel z trudem przed czymś się powstrzymywał.

\- W takim razie nie będziesz musiał nic jej mówić, bo ta propozycja nie wystarczy, by skrócić jęzor tego tyrana. – skwitowała Irma. – Z tym trzeba inaczej.

Odwróciła się w stronę celi, przymknęła oczy i wysłała do głów wrogów rozkaz:

 _Będę cicho…_

 _Nie będę ich obrażał przez następną dobę…_

 _Nie będę ich obrażał przez następną dobę…_

 _Nie będę ich obrażał przez następną dobę…_

 _Jestem grzecznym więźniem…_

Frost i Phobos uspokoili się jak za dotknięciem różdżki i przestali szyderczo patrzeć na strażników.

\- Gotowe! – powiedziała radośnie Irma otwierając oczy. – Nie powiedzą na was złego słowa, aż do jutra. Nie ma lepszego sposobu na wredne łobuzy jak moc umysłu. Na młodszych braci zawsze to działa. A teraz sorry panowie, ale naprawdę muszę już lecieć… A Raythor… Zapomnij o tych wyssanych z palca głupotach na wasz temat. Zobaczysz, jeszcze będziecie z Elyon szczęśliwi! Już ja tego dopilnuję! Słowo Strażniczki!

Pożegnała się z nimi i wyleciała z więzienia. Po drodze jeszcze obejrzała się i po kryjomu pstryknęła palcami obu dłoni chichocząc pod nosem. Ledwie drzwi się za nią zamknęły, skończył się czas warty i pojawili się Tynar i Vathek, którzy wg grafiku mieli teraz pilnować zbirów.

\- Wiesz Raythor – powiedział Caleb kiedy wychodzili. – Takiej warty to chyba jeszcze nigdy nie mieliśmy.

\- Zgadzam się – odparł Raythor. - A o czym to my mówiliśmy zanim przyszła Irma? Aha, o ziemskich związkach…

\- Jak mówiłem... Ziemskie i Meridiańskie dziewczyny to zupełnie różne bajki…

W tym momencie zatrzymał ich Vathek.

\- Chłopcy… Możecie być tak mili i łaskawie wytłumaczyć, dlaczego Phobos i Frost mają na sobie całkowicie różowe ubrania?

Caleb i Raythor wymienili znaczące spojrzenia.

\- Racja, Caleb. Ziemianki bywają naprawdę… Nie z tej Ziemi!

Ale w głębi duszy Raythor nie myślał wcale o mieszkankach innych planet. W tej właśnie chwili rozważał nad tym, co usłyszał z ust swojego byłego szefa. A jeśli Phobos miał rację? W głowie _eskwroga_ kłębiły się różne pytania, na które nie znał odpowiedzi. A najważniejsze z nich brzmiało: „Czy moje plany co do Elyon powiodą się? A co się stanie jak ktoś przypadkiem dowie się, co zamierzam zrobić i mi przeszkodzi?"

Natomiast brat jego ukochanej w tym momencie ukrył się w głębi swojej celi, tak by nikt nie zauważył, że on, były władca Meridianu aktualnie przypomina lalkę _Barbie_.

...

 _Ach, Phobosie… Dobrze robisz, szukaj schronienia póki jeszcze masz czas… Gdybyś tylko wiedział… Że już wkrótce przestaniesz się śmiać, a zaczniesz krzyczeć…_ _ **Z bólu i strachu…**_

 _W następnym odcinku:_

 _Kogo czarodziejki spotkają na lunchu?_

 _Czy znajoma ze szkoły i jej chłopak podsuną pewien pomysł Hay Lin?_

 _Czy Czarodziejka Powietrza powie przyjaciółkom o proroczych snach?_


	5. Sailor Sheffield rusza na ratunek!

_Rozdział 5 - Sailor Sheffield rusza na ratunek!_

Jakiś czas później w Heatherfield W.I.T.C.H. siedziały spokojnie w restauracji „ _Księżniczka Sushi"_ i dyskutowały o planach wakacyjnych. Za niespełna dwa dni miały wyjechać na kolonię do francuskiej stolicy filmów: Cannes. Choć festiwal, z którego słynęło miasto, dawno już się skończył, dziewczyny liczyły, że spędzą tam niezapomniane chwile. Kiedyś już były w Cannes, ale tylko przez kilka dni - stanowczo za krótko, by poznać każdy zakamarek miejscowości. Jednak tym razem wycieczka miała trwać aż 2 tygodnie! I to jeszcze z przewodnikiem!

\- Myślicie, że wzięłam wystarczająco dużo aparatów? – zastanawiała się Taranee.

\- Aparatów? – powtórzyła Irma. – A ile ich zabrałaś?

\- Siedem. Jeden do zdjęć na plaży, jeden do fotek na czerwonym dywanie, jeden do zdjęć _cukierków*_ , kolejny do pięęknych jachtów, najważniejszy do zdjęć gwiazd, gdybyśmy jakieś napotkały, inny do sfotografowania słynnych odcisków dłoni w betonie, a ostatni do... Reszty zdjęć.

\- A co z aparatem do zdjęć wnętrza słynnego hotelu „Splendor"? – przypomniała Cornelia.

\- Zaraz! Przecież w planie wycieczki nie ma zwiedzania hotelu! – zaprotestowała Will.

\- To się jeszcze okaże… – mruknęła Corny.

\- Ale do _tego_ hotelu nie wpuszczą najzwyklejszych w świecie dziewczyn z ulicy! – zaprotestowała po raz drugi Will. - Żeby się _tam_ dostać trzeba mieć co najmniej milion euro, albo być światowej klasy gwiazdą! To, że ratujemy świat przed siłami ciemności z innych wymiarów się nie liczy! Sorry, Corny…

\- Wierzcie mi! – mówiła dalej Strażniczka Ziemi. – Mam plan, dzięki któremu wszystkie będziemy mogły przyjrzeć się bliżej owemu królestwu luksusu! Tylko będę potrzebowała waszej pomocy…

\- Słuchaj! – przerwała jej Will. - Jeżeli chcesz wydać wszystkie nasze oszczędności na przekupienie boya hotelowego, to ja się nie dokładam!

\- Ja nie o tym mówię! Posłuchajcie… Weźmiemy specjalną kamerkę i nastawimy ją tak, żeby wysyłała sygnały prosto do laptopa Taranee, a potem Hay Lin stanie się niewidzialna i…

\- …I z tą kamerką wślizgnie się do środka hotelu! Kosmicznie! – zawołała Czarodziejka Powietrza. – Wchodzę w to! Wezmę też aparat! Ale jest mały problem. Skąd zdobędziemy taką kamerkę w tak krótkim czasie? – spojrzała na zegarek. - Jedziemy pojutrze o ósmej rano a to oznacza, że mamy tylko 32 godziny, 48 minut i 12 sekund… 11… 10…

\- Spokojnie, sprzęt już mamy! – powiedziała Corny. – Dzisiaj rozmawiałam o tym z Elyon i przypadkiem podsłuchał nas…

\- Błagam! – przerwała jej Irma. – Tylko nie mów, że podsłuchał was Blunk i kupiłaś od niego kamerkę wziętą z komendy mojego taty!

\- No to nic nie powinnam mówić… – uśmiechnęła się Cornelia. – Faktycznie, kiedy nasz śmierdziuch usłyszał, że potrzebuję specjalnej kamerki, powiedział, że przypadkiem ma u siebie coś takiego i to w dobrym stanie. Poprosiłam, żeby to wyczyścił i przygotował na wieczór, to spotkamy się, żeby dobić targu. Na razie dostał tylko zaliczkę w postaci paru karmelków, które akurat miałam przy sobie. A dlaczego chciałaś, żebym tego nie mówiła?

Irma westchnęła i opowiedziała im o zakładzie. Niestety, teraz nie było odwrotu, skoro Corny wpłaciła już zaliczkę. Na szczęście Blunk jak do tej pory sprzedał tylko dwa przedmioty, więc być może miała jeszcze szanse na wygraną.

Potem rozmowa czarodziejek zeszła na inny temat, bo Irma ze szczegółami opisała im swoją wycieczkę do więzienia.

\- Jeżeli chodzi o tych dwóch i ich zachowanie, to nic nowego. – skwitowała Will. – Jest tak jak było. Phobos i Frost nawet odrobinę się nie zmienili. Nadal są wredni i zarozumiali. O rehabilitacji mogą najwyżej pomarzyć. I niestety lista osób, które są na „nie" w sprawie naszego romansu jeszcze się wydłużyła…

\- Biedny Raythor… - westchnęła Taranee. – Tak samo bym się zdenerwowała będąc na jego miejscu. Że też Phobos musiał mu powiedzieć te wszystkie okropne rzeczy. A przecież na kilometr widać, że oni są zakochani! I jeszcze to bezczelne porównanie do Trill i Mage! A to była zupełnie inna sytuacja! I jak ten tyran w ogóle śmiał powiedzieć mu prosto w twarz to o Następcy Tronu?! Przecież prawo pozwala władcom poślubić kogo zechcą!

\- Tak… zakochani… jasne… - westchnęła Hay Lin przypominając sobie swoje sny.

\- Cóż - zaczęła Cornelia. – Ci, którzy znają Raythora wiedzą, że on jest lojalny wobec Elyon, że nigdy nie posunąłby się do zdrady. My rozumiemy, że on naprawdę coś do niej czuje, ale… Z tego, co słyszałyśmy na naszym wykładzie - nie każdy mu ufa. Po tym wszystkim, co zrobił jako przywódca Rycerzy… Zawsze znajdzie się ktoś, kto nie uwierzy, że on naprawdę się zmienił… Są tacy, którzy myślą, że nikt bandytą być nie przestaje… A fakt, że ukochana królowa Meridianu się z nim spotyka… To bardzo poważna sprawa… Meridiańczycy chcą dla Elyon tego, co najlepsze… Dla niej i dla państwa… Chcą by Jej Wysokość i cały Meridian byli szczęśliwi…

\- Ale to nie fair! - zawołała Irma. – Lud chce dla królowej tego co najlepsze… A dla niej najlepszy jest Raythor! Jak Elyon chce być z nim, to co w tym złego? Co z tego, że on ma taką a nie inną przeszłość?! Nie ma najmniejszych dowodów na to, że Elyon byłoby lepiej z kimś innym! Czyli Królowej nie wolno wybrać sobie mężczyzny tylko dlatego, że poddani go nie akceptują?! To podłe! Nie mogę tego znieść!

\- Zgadzam się z Irmą. – dodała Taranee. – Przypomnijcie sobie jak wyglądało to u nas na Ziemi, kiedy Książę Karol został niemal siłą zmuszony do poślubienia Księżnej Diany, mimo, że był zakochany w Camilli Parker-Bowles. I jaki był efekt takiego małżeństwa na siłę i bez wzajemnej miłości? On ją zdradzał, ona jego, żadne z nich nie było szczęśliwe, wrażliwa, młodziutka Diana miała zmarnowane życie ponieważ Karol złamał jej serce. Urodziło im się dwóch synów, ale niektórzy podejrzewają, że młodszy nie jest spokrewniony z ojcem. W końcu Diana zginęła w wypadku, a Karol ożenił się z tą, którą kochał cały czas... I tak jest zawsze kiedy zabrania się komuś miłości… Bogu, dzięki że to prawo zostało zmienione!

\- Dziewczyny… - uspokoiła je Will. – Przecież już ustaliłyśmy: nikt nie powiedział, że Elyon i Raythor będą razem do końca życia. Poczekamy, zobaczymy… Ale ja też przyznam… Szczerze im współczuję. Podsłuchy, złośliwe plotki…

\- Tak… nikt nie wie jakie mają plany… Co do siebie… - mruknęła pod nosem Hay Lin. Zastanawiała się, czy aby nie powinna zdradzić dziewczynom swoich wizji i powiedzieć im jakie plany mają wobec siebie Raythor i Elyon. Ale nie odważyła się…

\- Oby im się udało. – westchnęła Irma. – Ja będę trzymać za nich kciuki! By zostali zaakceptowani przez cały Meridian… Zasługują na to… Ale, dobra… Wystarczy już tych pogawędek o ich związku! Od kilku dni nie mówimy prawie o niczym innym, nie licząc planów wycieczki… Zmieńmy temat…

\- Dobry pomysł! – odparła Will. – To może opowiem wam, co wczoraj wyczytałam o wilkołakach. Bo tak się zastanawiałam, czy w tej sprawie nie można by…

\- Nie! Błagam, tylko nie rozmowa o kryminalistach! – jęknęła Irma chowając twarz w dłoniach. - Ten temat już wyłazi mi uszami! Litości!

\- Dobrze, dobrze… - mruknęła Strażniczka Serca Kondrakaru. – Wiecie, dzisiaj śnił mi się nasz „Pieseczek"…

\- Ach, Will… - Taranee objęła przyjaciółkę ramieniem. – Ty za dużo myślisz o tej sprawie! A przecież umówiłyśmy się, że skończymy to śledztwo dopiero po wakacjach! Jedziemy na urlop, a sprawy Strażniczek zostawiamy tutaj w Heatherfield!

\- Jasne… - odpowiedziała niepewnym głosem Will. - Ale wiecie, że ta sprawa jest dla mnie bardzo ważna… Chciałabym o tym zapomnieć na okres wakacji, ale czasami nie mogę przestać o tym myśleć… - nagle urwała i jej wzrok skierował się na drzwi restauracji. - O! Patrzcie kto przyszedł! Sailor Sheffield!

Do baru wkroczyła nowa para klientów. Dziewczyna i chłopak, którzy wpatrywali się w siebie jak w przysłowiowy obrazek. Dziewczyna miała na imię Aggy Johnes i chodziła do tej samej szkoły co czarodziejki. Znana była z tego, że była wielką fanką _„Czarodziejki z Księżyca"_ i zawsze ubierała się i czesała jak główna bohaterka serii – Usagi Tsukino, ale różniło ją to, że nosiła okulary**. Jej towarzysza Strażniczki jeszcze nigdy nie widziały. Nawet nie były pewne, czy w ogóle mieszkał w Heatherfield. Sądząc po wyglądzie, pochodził raczej z Afryki. Był to chłopak wysoki, ciemnoskóry, o czarnych, lekko kręconych włosach. Na twarzy miał bardzo szeroką bliznę, która zaczynała się na prawej skroni, przechodziła przez prawe oko i nos, a kończyła aż na lewym policzku. Na szyi chłopiec nosił zegarek z wyrytym słoniem. On i Aggy zajęli stolik przy oknie i prędko zamówili z karty pierwsze lepsze sushi, po czym zajęli się rozmową.

Wtem do baru wszedł ktoś jeszcze. Dwie postaci w ciemnych płaszczach, z kapeluszami na głowach i twarzami ukrytymi za gazetami, których nie opuszczały nawet na chwilę. Jedna z nich, niższa miała na ramieniu dużą torbę, z której wystawał notatnik. Drugiej zaś dyndał na szyi aparat z teleobiektywem. Obie podejrzane persony usiadły bardzo blisko Aggy i jej partnera. Kiedy właściciel zapytał, co zamawiają jedna (bardzo znajomym głosem) burknęła od niechcenia pod nosem: „To czego najchętniej by się Pan pozbył". Zaciekawione W.I.T.C.H. przyjrzały się bliżej podejrzanym klientom. Zauważyły, że ten niższy po kryjomu wyjął z torebki notesik i zaczął coś notować. Cornelia dostrzegła, że na okładce gazety, za którą ukryła się wyższa postać widniało zdjęcie Vance'a Michaele' a Justina. Ale coś się w tej fotografii nie zgadzało… Zaraz, zaraz… No tak, przecież jej ukochany idol ma oczy bardzo ciemne, a nie piwne! I dlaczego te oczy się ruszają…? Oczywiście! W gazecie wycięte były dziurki w oczodołach VMJ-a! A osoba ukrywająca się za gazetą wlepiała ostre spojrzenie w Aggy i jej chłopaka, którzy właśnie przytulali się i całowali!

\- Słuchajcie… - zaczęła telepatycznie Taranee. – Czy to tylko mnie się wydaje, czy właśnie na naszych oczach, ktoś śledzi naszą koleżankę ze szkoły i bezczelnie podgląda ją podczas randki?!

\- Nie tylko tobie. – dodała telepatycznie Hay Lin. – Chyba powinnyśmy jej pomóc i coś z tym zrobić, prawda?

\- Oczywiście! – warknęła w myślach Corny. – Nikt nie ma prawa niszczyć zdjęć Vance'a kiedy ja jestem w pobliżu!

\- Zgadzam się. – dodała telepatycznie Irma. – Ale co możemy zrobić?

Wtem pojawił się właściciel, niosąc dla szpiegów zamówienie: ogromny talerz pełen najróżniejszych rodzajów sushi i innych japońskich przysmaków.

\- Proszę! _Dozo!_ Oto to czego najchętniej bym się pozbył! Smacznego! _Itadakimasu!_ – mruknął obrażonym tonem. Najwyraźniej bardzo go uraziło to zamówienie.

Postacie ukryte za gazetami zaczęły jeść nie odrywając wzroku od Aggy i jej chłopaka. Dziewczyny spostrzegły, że żadna z postaci nie zwraca uwagi na to co wkłada do ust. Obie po prostu na oślep brały pałeczkami sushi i kierowały je do lekko wystających zza gazet ust.

\- Irma… - powiedziała telepatycznie Cornelia. – Widzisz te przyprawy ustawione na ich stoliku? Chyba w tej glinianej miseczce, tak jak w tej na naszym musi być…

\- Masz rację! – dodała w myślach Irma. – Rozumiem! To świetny pomysł! Tylko zróbmy to ostrożnie, tak żeby nie zauważyli!

Strażniczki Wody i Ziemi razem skupiły swoje moce na naczynku stojącym na stoliku szpiegów. Cornelia użyła telekinezy i bardzo powoli przesunęła je blisko talerza, a Irma po cichutku przeniosła jego lekko wodnistą zawartość na sushi.

Chwila ciszy i…

\- AAAAAAA! PARRRRRZZZZZYYYY! WWOOOOODYY! WODDDY!

\- RRRRRRRRAAAAAAATTTTUUUNNNKUUU! PPPAAAAAALI MNIE!

Obie podejrzane postaci, zerwały się na równe nogi, zaczęły wyć, skakać, krzyczeć i pluć bez opamiętania! A kiedy upuściły gazety i z głów pospadały im kapelusze, ukazały się… Dobrze znane Strażniczkom Kondrakaru twarze.

\- Bess?! Courtney?! No oczywiście! Kto inny mógł zrobić takiego…

Do sióstr Grumper podbiegł sprzedawca z dwiema szklankami wody. Aggy, jej chłopak i W.I.T.C.H. również podeszli bliżej by obejrzeć to przedstawienie. Grumperki miały przekrwione i zalane łzami oczy, a z nozdrzy buchała im para. Jedna szklanka wody nie wystarczyła, więc właściciel natychmiast podał im następną, ale i to nie pomogło. Nadal szkolne dziennikarki nie mogły złapać tchu. W końcu po wypiciu całego zapasu wody mineralnej, coli, soku pomarańczowego i zielonej herbaty z kwiatem hibiskusa jaki był w restauracji, siostry odetchnęły z ulgą.

\- Uffff… to sushi pali jak ogień piekielny… - westchnęła Bess. – O, dzień dobry pani szefowo… - dodała gdy zobaczyła Irmę.

\- Zazwyczaj sushi pali jak ogień, kiedy dodaje się do niego sto kilo wasabi! – odrzekł sprzedawca pokazując wszystkim puściutką miseczkę po chrzanie, którą wziął ze stolika Grumperek. – Moje Panie, tego sosu nakłada się tylko troszeczkę! W nadmiernych ilościach ma on większą moc niż tuzin papryczek Jalapeno!

\- Wiemy… - wysapała Courtney. – Ale myśmy tego nie nałożyły! W ogóle to my nie za bardzo przepadamy za japońską kuchnią!

\- Więc co robiłyście w japońskiej restauracji?! – zapytał sprzedawca.

Grumperki zrobiły niepewne miny.

 _Mówcie prawdę…_

 _Mówcie prawdę…_

 _Mówcie prawdę…_

Wysłała komunikat do ich głów Irma.

\- Szpiegowałyśmy naszą koleżankę i jej nowego chłopaka w czasie randki. – powiedziała Bess jak zaczarowana. - Będzie z tego świetny materiał do naszego radia po wakacjach… Opss! Co ja gadam?! – zakryła sobie usta ręką.

Wszyscy spojrzeli na nie groźnie. Hay Lin podniosła z podłogi notatnik, który upuściła Courtney.

\- Oddawaj! – zaprotestowała dziennikarka, ale Strażniczka Powietrza była szybsza i odczytała na głos pierwszą stronę:

\- „Tytuł artykułu: - Sailor Moon nareszcie odnalazła swojego Tuxedo Kamen, który niestety jest po stronie Królestwa Ciemności…"

Na te słowa ich szkolna koleżanka i jej partner aż podskoczyli, po czym spojrzeli na Grumperki z takimi minami jakby chcieli je udusić. Hay Lin czytała dalej pojedyncze fragmenty artykułu.

\- „…Czarodziejka z Sheffield nie ma pojęcia, że jej ukochany to gangster… Larry Jordan, nowy uczeń naszej szkoły, został wyrzucony z poprzedniej za kradzież towarów o łącznej wartości 1000 milionów… Spędził sporo czasu w poprawczaku…. Chłopak, popiera Dżihad i brał udział w świętej wojnie… Blizna na jego twarzy to pamiątka po bitwie z grupą katolików… Prawdopodobnie Larry marzy, by zrobić to samo z Aggy – wyznawczynią plugawych Sailorek opartych o religie wschodu… Czy Czarodziejka z Heatherfield się opamięta i rzuci tego terrorystę…" BESS! COURTNEY! CO TO ZA WYSSANE Z PALCA BZDURY?! I WY CHCIAŁYŚCIE TO OPUBLIKOWAĆ?

Kiedy Hay Lin skończyła, partner Aggy, bez żadnego ostrzenia, rzucił się na Grumperki i chwycił je za kontusze płaszczy.

\- O kukułka wodna! Jak mogłyście napisać te wszystkie bzdury o nas?! Ja wyznawcą Dżihadu, a Aggy jest nieświadoma, że chce się jej pozbyć tak?! Oj, czekajcie, ja Wam dam…

\- Stop! Tu się nie bijemy! - zawołał właściciel, próbując przytrzymać chłopca.

\- Larry, nie! – zawołała Aggy. – Bo znowu trafisz do poprawczaka! One nie są tego warte!

Te słowa uspokoiły chłopaka, który opamiętał się i niechętnie puścił obie Grumperki.

\- Normalnie nie wierzę… - powiedziała telepatycznie Irma. – Znowu przestępczość… Czy ten temat będzie nas męczył tak długo, aż nie zrobimy czegoś z tym romansem?!

Hay Lin przełknęła ślinę. A jeśli Strażniczka Wody ma rację? Może powinna zacząć mówić…?

\- Ja się nimi zajmę. – powiedziała Irma. – Bo niestety, to ja jestem szefową ich radia. Bess, Courtney… Co to za _niedopieczony stek bzdur_? Jak wy w ogóle miałyście czelność śledzić dwójkę zakochanych ludzi w czasie randki?! I jeszcze pisać o nich takie okropne rzeczy…?!

Na twarzach bliźniczek pojawiło się zawstydzenie. Policzki przybrały barwę ich rudych włosów. Courtney zaczęła niepewnie:

\- Śledziłyśmy tylko jego… Potem zobaczyłyśmy, że spotkał się z Aggy i pomyślałyśmy, że… To będzie sensacja… I troszeczkę podkolorowałyśmy to, co podsłuchałyśmy…

\- Troszeczkę?! – przerwał jej Larry. – Tam jest tyle prawdy, ile wody na Saharze!

\- Ale, ale… było w tym trochę prawdy! – broniła się Bess. – Temu nie zaprzeczysz!

\- Mniejsza o to ile tam było tej prawdy! Ważniejsze jest to, że było tam za dużo kłamstwa! – zawołała Irma. – Nie robi się takich rzeczy niewinnym ludziom! Jeżeli spróbujecie powtórzyć komuś te brednie, to powiem o tym Alchemy, a wtedy zespół „Alchemy i Ponuraki", zmieni nazwę na „Tylko Alchemy"! A jak spróbujecie to opublikować wylatujecie z „K-SHIP"! JASNE?!

\- Tak, pani szefowo… Ale przecież potrzebny nam materiał do audycji po wakacjach…

Irma zastanowiła się chwilę.

\- Podobno miałyście jechać do wujka, tak?!

\- Tak… Na Korsykę…

\- To zróbcie reportaż z wycieczki na Korsykę! Opiszcie zabytki, to Profesor Collins się ucieszy… Jak wam się nie uda, to najwyżej w nowym roku, zamiast tego reportażu Uria opowie o jeździe na deskorolce, albo coś w tym stylu… Ale o tym _niedopieczonym_ steku bzdur macie zapomnieć…

Grumperki ciężko westchnęły. Na domiar złego, kiedy Irma mówiła, Hay Lin starannie darła na kawałki kartki z zapiskami o Larry'm i Aggy, a Taranee i właściciel restauracji wykasowywali fotki zakochanych z aparatu.

\- To my będziemy się zmywać… - wymamrotała pod nosem Courtney.

\- Nie tak prędko. – powstrzymała ją Cornelia. – Najpierw musicie coś powiedzieć Aggy i Larry'emu. Takie jedno magiczne słówko…

\- Przepraszamy… - powiedziały do zakochanych niepewnym głosem bliźniaczki.

\- Dobra. – zaczął Jordan. - Ale jeżeli jeszcze raz zrobicie coś takiego to… To porachuję wam trybiki! I wahadełka z osi powyrywam!

\- A ja ukarzę was w imieniu Księżyca! – dodała Aggy wymachując piąstką.

Grumperki wzięły aparat oraz notesik i już miały opuścić lokal, kiedy zatrzymał je właściciel.

\- Stop, stop… A kto zapłaci rachunek?

Podszedł do kasy i wystukał coś na klawiaturze. Zmęczone siostry również podeszły do lady i wyjęły portmonetki.

\- Razem 237,68. – oznajmił radośnie sprzedawca.

Dziennikarki doznały wstrząsu.

\- I-i-ile?! To jakiś żart?!

\- To nie jest żaden żart. – wyjaśnił sprzedawca z nutą satysfakcji. – Panienki powiedziały, że mam podać „to czego najchętniej bym się pozbył", więc podałem panienkom najdroższe danie z menu, którego od dawna nikt nie zamówił: _Talerz cesarzowej_ czyli mix wszystkich rodzajów sushi jakie tu mamy z dodatkami, przyprawami, sosem sojowym, imbirem, pierożkami, sajgonkami, krewetkami w tempurze i ramenem. To kosztuje razem 159,99… A do tego jeszcze 5 buteleczek wody mineralnej, 3 buteleczki coli, 5 buteleczek soku i 10 małych dzbanuszków zielonej herbaty z hibiskusem… Macie szczęście, że to wasabi było gratis!

Biedne Grumperki (starając się nie patrzeć na resztę klientów, którzy trzęśli się ze śmiechu) zebrały wszystkie swoje oszczędności jakie miały w portfelu, zapłaciły i załamane wyszły z restauracji. Właściciel westchnął z nutą żalu…

\- Ech… Dlaczego zawsze kiedy ludzie przychodzą do mnie na randki, musi dojść do jakiegoś przestępstwa?! Najpierw włamywacze, teraz szpiedzy… Chyba powinienem wywiesić tabliczkę „Zakochanym wstęp wzbroniony!", „Albo obiekt monitorowany i chroniony przez Interpol!"… Ale to by chyba nie pomogło… I teraz jeszcze wszystko się zmarnuje… - spojrzał na sushi, którego nie zjadły Grumperki.

\- Właściwie to… - zastanowiła się chwilę Irma. - Ma pan rację, to nie może się zmarnować! Dziewczyny, ja bym jeszcze coś zjadła, te hosomaki, które zamówiłyśmy to stanowczo za mało! Proszę pana… Czy możemy zrobić porządek z tym sushi, którego Maty Hari nie zjadły?

\- Oczywiście, tylko wytrzyjcie to wasabi, bo ja już nie mam żadnych napojów, poza zielona herbatą.

\- Przepraszam… - zaczęła po chwili Aggy. – Czy możemy porozmawiać o tym artykule… Nie chciałabym, żebyście źle pomyślały o Larry'm.

\- A właśnie! Ale z nas niezdary! – przerwała jej Will. - My się przecież nie znamy. Ja jestem Will, a to są Irma, Taranee, Cornelia i Hay Lin.

\- Larry Jordan. – przedstawił się chłopak. – Niedawno przeprowadziłem się z Tunezji do waszego miasta. Miło was poznać.

Usiedli przy stoliku Grumperek, zaczęli rozmawiać i jeść pozostawione przez siostry sushi. Okazało się, że faktycznie bliźniaczki nie wyssały wszystkiego z palca.

\- Więc twoja rodzina pochodzi z Afryki, tak? A co was sprowadziło w nasze strony, jeśli wolno spytać? – zaciekawiła się Hay Lin.

\- Moi dziadkowie pochodzili z waszego kraju, ale kiedy mieli około 30 lat przenieśli się do Tunisu. – tłumaczył Larry. – Moja mama jest pielęgniarką i pracowała w szpitalu w stolicy, a tata jest zegarmistrzem. Żyliśmy sobie spokojnie, zanim ja… Posunąłem się do kradzieży… Ukradłem kilka towarów ze straganu… To były drobiazgi, ale… W Tunezji wszyscy bardzo cenią sobie klientów, zwłaszcza tych z zagranicy… A przeze mnie targ, na którym dopuściłem się kradzieży został okryty złą sprawą… Właściciel był na mnie bardzo wściekły i postarał się aby dowiedziała się o wszystkim policja… I skończyłem na miesiąc w poprawczaku… I za to… Wyrzucili mnie ze szkoły… Przez ten występek…

\- Ojej! Za taki maluśki rabunek… – wyrwało się Irmie. – Ale cóż… W końcu to inna kultura… Ale… Chyba nie ukradłeś towarów o łącznej wartości 1000 milionów… Prawda?!

\- Nie milionów tylko milimów. To taka tunezyjska waluta. W przeliczeniu na euro to będzie około 44 centy. Grumperki musiały się przesłyszeć… I to, że popieram Dzihad, też nie jest prawdą. Moja rodzina to katolicy. My nawet nie czytaliśmy Koranu! I nie pościmy w ramadan! I to jeden z powodów, dla którego przyjechaliśmy do Heatherfied. Wiecie, niektórzy muzułmanie są nietolerancyjni w stosunku do innych religii… Poza tym moja mama dostała lepszą pracę tutaj w szpitalu… A… Właśnie przypomniałem sobie o czymś! Jutro u niej w pracy jest aukcja sprzętu medycznego. Może któraś z was chciałaby wpaść?!

Czarodziejki bardzo zaskoczyło to pytanie. Żadna z nich nie interesowała się szczególnie medycyną. Cornelia robiła kurs pierwszej pomocy jako cheerleaderka, Taranee umiała posługiwać się strzykawką i pobierać krew, ale do tego nie były potrzebne żadne specjalne urządzenia lekarskie.

\- Dziękujemy, ale… My nie potrzebujemy urządzeń szpitalnych…

\- Ale może znalazłybyście tam coś ciekawego! – nalegał Larry. – Będzie tam można kupić różne interesujące urządzenia… Małe inhalatory domowego użytku, apteczki, ciśnieniomierze, słuchawki… Pieniądze ze sprzedaży zostaną przeznaczone na badania i leczenie ciężko chorych dzieci!

\- Wiesz Larry… - zaczęła Taranee (dobrze wiedziała, że mieszkańcy Tunezji mają takie charaktery, że nie ustąpią póki nie dobiją targu, a jeśli się im odmówi to będą urażeni). – My raczej nie potrzebujemy takich urządzeń, ale zobaczymy… Może jacyś nasi znajomi będą tym zainteresowani… Kto wie… Skoro pieniądze pójdą na tak szczytny cel.

\- Wspaniale! - ucieszył się Tunezyjczyk i wyjął z kieszeni ulotki. – Proszę tu znajdziecie wszystkie potrzebne informacje o aukcji.

\- Dobrze. Czyli twoja mama jest pielęgniarką, a twój tata… Naprawia zegary, tak? – spytała Will.

\- Oczywiście. Ja też się tym zajmuję. Kocham godzinami majstrować przy trybikach i wsłuchiwać się w tykanie i szmer wahadełek. A właśnie Aggy, ale jestem zapominalski, mam coś dla ciebie! Proszę!

Wyjął z kieszeni przewiązany czerwoną wstążeczką w różowe serduszka złoty zegarek w kształcie gwiazdki z cieniutkim łańcuszkiem. Na spodzie wygrawerowany były napisy: jeden po arabsku, a drugi oznaczał prawdopodobnie to samo co pierwszy, ale składał się ze zwykłych liter i głosił: _„Ana Ahbik"***_.

\- Pięęęknyyy! – skwitowała Hay Lin. – To replika zegarka Tuxedo Kamen, który nosiła przy sobie Sailor Moon, prawda?

Aggy przytaknęła głową i otworzyła podarunek. Gdy podniosła klapkę ze środka popłynęła muzyka jej ulubionego serialu.

\- Och Larry! – zawołała. – Dziękuję! To najpiękniejszy prezent jaki kiedykolwiek dostałam! Sam go robiłeś?!

\- Trybik, po trybiku skarbie… Ale nie skończyliśmy mówić o artykule Grumperek… Ta blizna, którą mam na czole to pamiątka po ataku fenka, miałem wtedy 5 lat… Nie ma nic wspólnego z żadną bójką. Takim samym kłamstwem jest informacja, że mam złe zamiary w stosunku do Aggy. Wolałbym być pożartym przez tego tygrysa, niż zrobić jej krzywdę.

\- Dziękuję .… - powiedziała Aggy przytulając się do niego. – Ale jeśli chodzi o to, czy jesteśmy parą… To prawda. I mam do was małą prośbę… Czy możecie delikatnie wspominać o tym waszym znajomym… O tym, że my się kochamy i jesteśmy razem szczęśliwi?

\- I że moja „kariera przestępcza" to był tylko jeden, mały incydent, skończyłem z tym raz na zawsze i teraz prowadzę uczciwe życie?! – dodał Jordan.

Strażniczki aż otworzyły usta, ze zdziwienia, a Taranee o mały włos nie upuściła sushi, które podnosiła pałeczkami do buzi.

\- Chcecie… żebyśmy my rozpowiadały… że wy się kochacie?! A po co!?

\- Bo nie chcemy ukrywać tego, że jesteśmy parą - wyznał Jordan.- A kiedy we wrześniu zaczniemy chodzić do szkoły na pewno wszyscy się dowiedzą, że siedziałem w poprawczaku. Wtedy zaczną się plotki, kto wie czy nie gorsze od tych bzdur, które powymyślały siostry Grumper. Ale wy, wydajecie się miłe, na pewno ludzie wam uwierzą…

\- Więc kiedy poznają wcześniej całą prawdę… – dodała Aggy.

\- Ale… Ale… - zaczęła Hay Lin. - Naprawdę chcecie, żeby cała młodzież z Heatherfield się o was dowiedziała?! A nie chcecie mieć trochę prywatności?!

\- Oj, Hay Lin. – zaczęła Aggy z uśmiechem. – Czytałaś „Małego Księcia" prawda?

\- Tak… Ale co on ma z tym wspólnego…?

\- A pamiętasz motyw baobabów?

\- Ten fragment pamięta chyba każdy. – dodała Cornelia. – _Mały Książę, musiał wyrywać baobaby, które mogły rozsadzić jego planetę._

\- Motyw baobabów to metafora zła. – wyjaśniła Taranee. – Oznacza ona, że zło trzeba tępić zanim się rozrośnie, bo wtedy będzie za późno.

\- Widzicie? – podsumowała Aggy. – **Kiedy się widzi, że coś idzie nie tak to trzeba reagować szybko, bo inaczej to urośnie do problemu dużej rangi. Jeżeli nie zareaguje się natychmiast baobab się rozrośnie i nie będzie już co ratować. Nie można pozwolić złu się rozprzestrzenić.**

Hay Lin słuchała tego w milczeniu. Od momentu, w którym zobaczyła jak Grumperki szpiegują zakochanych, była pewna, że to jakiś znak. To nie mógł być tylko zbieg okoliczności, skoro wydarzyło się to akurat wtedy, gdy mówiły o podobnym problemie z Raythorem i Elyon. Ale teraz szare komórki Strażniczki Powietrza zaczęły pracować szybciutko i analizować to co właśnie usłyszała. Słowa Aggy zadziałały tak jakby jej chłopak naoliwił trybiki mózgu Hay Lin… Wnikliwie przebadała swoje wizje, przyjrzała się im krok po kroku… No tak, jeśli one się spełnią… Oczywiście, skoro mają problem… Jeśli to się sprawdzi, to naprawdę będzie afera… I to na cały magiczny świat… Nie, tak nie może być… Trzeba wyplewić te _baobaby_ zanim rozsadzą cały Meridian! Strażniczki nie mogą tak po prostu siedzieć z założonymi rękami! Muszą zrobić z tym porządek! Tak, powie o tym reszcie W.I.T.C.H.!

\- Aggy! Jesteś kochana! Juhu! – zawołała rzucając się jej na ramiona.

\- Ja?! Ale co ja takiego po-powiedziałam? – wyrzuciła z siebie fanka Sailorek.

\- A… Tak, ty nic nie wiesz. – powiedziała Hay Lin puszczając koleżankę. – Widzisz, my ostatnio miałyśmy taki problem, bo nasza przyjaciółka, która jest Królową Me… Uch! – Cornelia kopnęła ją pod stołem. - …Diów! Tak, Królową mediów, supersławną gwiazdą! Ona ma romans z byłym kryminalistą… I ich związek też nie jest akceptowany przez środowisko… Może to zaważyć na ich przyszłości… Ale dzięki wam nareszcie wiem, co powinnyśmy zrobić! Dziewczyny! Idziemy natychmiast, muszę wam coś pokazać! Musimy _wyrwać baobaby zanim rozsadzą ich świat_!

\- Co pokazać?! – zdziwiła się Will. – Wiesz coś o nich, czego nam nie pokazałaś?

\- Tak, ale potrzebny mi notesik, w którym to sobie zapisałam! Szybko lecimy, mamy mało czasu!

W.I.T.C.H. wstały od stołu, szybciutko zapłaciły za wcześniejsze hosomaki i pożegnały się z Aggy i Larry' m. Przed wyjściem Taranee zapytała się jeszcze:

\- Ale co Ty zamierzasz zrobić i nam pokazać? Chcesz pokazać nam coś, co Raythor powiedział Ci o Elyon…?

\- Nie, nie. – odpowiedziała pełna entuzjazmu Hay Lin. – Tu chodzi o coś innego. Coś co on planuje zrobić i coś co w tajemnicy przed nim _robi Elyon_ … I coś jeszcze, czego się dowiedziałam… Trzeba działać szybko… Od tego może zależeć przyszłość całego Meridianu!

Ledwie zamknęły się drzwi za W.I.T.C.H. panna Johnes westchnęła cichutko..

\- Były koleżanki, nie ma koleżanek…

\- Fajne te twoje znajome. – mruknął Larry pod nosem. – To na czym stanęliśmy… Mówiłem ci już, że przy Tobie moje serce bije głośniej i mocniej niż Big Ben w południe, moja Serenity?

\- Jeszcze nie „ _Mamorku"!_ CMOK!

...

 _W tym czasie gdy zakochani z Heatherfield przytulali się i całowali, Strażniczki Kondrakaru szybkim krokiem zbliżały się do „Srebrnego Smoka…" Hay Lin wiedziała dokładnie, co zamierza zrobić… **Nie wiedziała jednak, że coś może nie pójść po jej myśli…**_

Wszystko zbliżało się wielkimi krokami…

*Cukierki – Jedną z atrakcji Cannes są ustawione w całym mieście nowoczesne rzeźby cukierków owiniętych w ciekawe, kolorowe papierki - jakby zrobione z flag różnych państw współpracujących z Francją (ale akurat flagi Polski tam nie ma…).

**Zawsze ubierała się i czesała jak główna bohaterka serii – Usagi Tsukino, ale różniło ją to, że nosiła okulary – Dziewczyna podobna do jednej z S _ailorek_ rzeczywiście pojawiła się w serialu _W.I.T.C.H._. Można było ją zobaczyć w odcinku „ _Nieustępliwa"/„R is for Relentes"_ w tle w scenie kiedy w szkolnej stołówce pani dyrektor odbiera swój lunch i w odcinku „ _Zwycięstwo"/„V is for Victory"_ kiedy szła po korytarzu podczas wybuchu w pracowni chemicznej.

***„ _Ana Ahebik_ " – „Kocham Cię" po arabsku.

 _W następnym odcinku:_

 _Jakie szokujące informacje odkryła Hay Lin?_

 _Jak zareaguje reszta W.I.T.C.H. gdy pozna prawdę o romansie Elyon i Raythora?_

 _Co się za nim tak naprawdę kryję?_

 _Czy czarodziejki postanowią interweniować?_

 _W jaki sposób pomoże im Blunk?_

 _Co dziewczyny znajdą w jego kryjówce?_


	6. Sekrety zakochanych niosą kłopoty!

_Rozdział 6 - Sekrety zakochanych niosą kłopoty!_

Dziewczyny pobiegły prosto do domu Hay Lin. Na miejscu czekała je pewna średnioprzyjemna niespodzianka. Pod ich nieobecność do „Srebrnego Smoka" przyszła mama Cornelii z Lilian i przyniosła starszej córce ubrania, które pozostawiła u niej babcia, z prośbą by wnuczka kupiła jej w Cannes coś, co by do nich pasowało.

\- Ale mamo! Ja już nie mam miejsca w walizce! A ten płaszcz ze skóry to już na pewno się do niej nie zmieści!

\- Ale kochanie, proszę… Jak babcia usłyszała, że wybierasz się Cannes specjalnie przyjechała i zostawiła mi te ciuszki… Podobno pochodzą z jakiegoś specjalnego sklepu z Cannes i nigdzie indziej nie można nic kupić do kompletu… Zobacz, nawet zostawiła Ci pieniądze i błagała mnie, żebyś jej znalazła jakieś ciekawe, pasujące elementy, dodatki…

\- A nie wystarczyłoby zdjęcie? Muszę zabierać je tam ze sobą? – spytała Cornelia.

\- Według babci tak będzie lepiej, bo na zdjęciu coś może nie wyjść i na fotografii nie będzie widać długości ani rozmiaru…

\- To najwyżej weźmiesz dodatkową walizkę! – zaproponowała Lilian.

\- Nie mogę wziąć dodatkowego bagażu bo uczestnikom kolonii wolno zabrać tylko 5 walizek i 2 bagaże podręczne! Zrozum, mamusiu ja nie…

\- No to pozostało już tylko jedno rozwiązanie! – wtrąciła zachęcająco Irma. – Musimy to wszystko... założyć! A jeśli ktoś się zapyta, co my mamy na sobie odpowiemy, że chcemy wyglądać trendy i elegancko podczas odwiedzin francuskiej stolicy filmów! O ile pani Hale nam na to pozwoli…

\- Pozwalam wam zrobić wszystko, byleby Cornelia mogła kupić dodatki pasujące do tych fatałaszków!

\- Super! - zawołała Hay Lin oglądając ubrania babci Corny. – To futrzane bolerko z guziczkami z cekinów jest moje!

\- To nie są zwyczajne cekiny. To prawdziwe kryształy Swarovskiego! Uważajcie na nie!

Kiedy dziewczyny już ustaliły, która ma co założyć, pani Hale udała się z paniami Lin do ich pokoju, Lilian (dla zabawy) pobiegła do kuchni, by zobaczyć jak wygląda praca w prawdziwej chińskiej restauracji, a W.I.T.C.H. zeszły do piwnicy zaciekawione tym, co chciała pokazać im Hay Lin.

\- Tylko szybko, dobra? - powiedziała pośpiesznie Irma. – Mój tata powiedział, że dziś przed kolacją wpadnie, bo chciał porozmawiać o wyjeździe.

Strażniczka Powietrza wyjęła z szafki notesik z kosmitą na okładce, wzięła głęboki oddech i powiedziała:

\- Drogie przyjaciółki… To co chcę wam pokazać, to zapis moich snów, jakie miałam wtedy, gdy zasnęłam czekając na Raythora w korytarzu. I to nie były zwykłe wytwory mojej wyobraźni. W tych snach zawarte są… Plany Elyon wobec Raythora i plany Raythora wobec Elyon!

\- Czy jesteś tego absolutnie pewna…? – spytała z niedowierzaniem Will znając wyjątkowo wybujałą wyobraźnię przyjaciółki.

\- Na milion procent! Wszystko odbyło się dokładnie tak samo jak kilka lat temu, kiedy przewidziałam plany Phobosa! Wcieliłam się po kolei w Raythora i w Elyon…

\- Wcieliłaś się w Raythora?! Fajnie było w jego skórze? Powiedz, czy jak ma się długie uszy to i słuch jest lepszy…? - przerwała jej Irma żartując.

\- Nie pamiętam. – mruknęła pod nosem Hay Lin i mówiła dalej. – Więc było tak… Wcieliłam się w każde z nich po kolei i wyczuwałam dokładnie to, co oni. Niepewność, zdumienie… I to wszystko było takie realne… To musiały być wizje ich zamierzeń, planów, tego co chcą wkrótce zrobić! A teraz zobaczcie… Tylko najpierw weźcie sobie krzesła…

\- Daj spokój! – powiedziała lekceważąco Cornelia. – A niby co oni zamierzają zrobić, przeprowadzić zamach stanu?!

Hay Lin otworzyła notesik i drżącymi rękami podała go Corneli. Reszta pochyliła się nad nią. Dziewczęta zaczęły czytać i z każdą linijką ich oczy robiły się coraz to większe i większe.

\- No nie! – wyrzuciła z siebie Corny. – **Elyon… Chce zrobić swojemu chłopakowi… Ona naprawdę chce z Nim…?!**

\- Ona już to zrobiła. – powiedziała poważnym głosem Hay Lin. – Wtedy kiedy spotykali się sam na sam wieczorami… Chciała się z nim ostatnio spotkać na randce, żeby powiedzieć mu, że test który zrobiła dał pozytywny wynik… Mówisz, że to niemożliwe? Cornelio, to jest tak samo niemożliwe jak to, że Elyon została królową! Ale to nic w porównaniu z tym **co zamierza zrobić z nią Raythor!** Czytajcie, następna strona …

Strażniczka Ziemi przewróciła kartkę. Tym razem, po przeczytaniu zaledwie kilku linijek, dziewczyny z wrażenia aż zatkało. Cała czwórka zakryła sobie usta dłońmi, by nie krzyknąć, ale im czytały dalej tym bardziej narastała w nich ochota na wielki okrzyk zdumienia. W końcu Will nie wytrzymała:

\- **Raythor ma odwagę zrobić coś takiego?! On?!**

\- Normalnie nie wierzę! Prędzej spodziewałabym się, że Phobos opuści więzienie i zrobi to ze mną! – zawołała Irma.

\- Hay Lin, a może to jakaś pomyłka! – wtrąciła Taranee. – To niemożliwe, żeby Raythor odważył się na coś takiego! Nie z jego Panią! Nie z Królową Meridianu… A może to nie Elyon byłaś w tym śnie…

\- To na pewno była ona! – zawołała Hay Lin. – Pamiętam dobrze, w tym śnie byłam Elyon! I to wszystko było takie realne! **Kiedy jako Elyon byłam w tej celi…** **Tej samej gdzie kiedyś przebywał Raythor… To co było potem…** **Zaniepokojona Wyrocznia… Oburzony Drake… Phobos i Nerissa, którzy złowieszczo się śmieją... Jak przybiegła Miss Lojalności i była naprawdę wściekła…** Dalej już nie czytajcie… Tam jest zapis innego, nic nie znaczącego snu, który przyśnił mi się przypadkowo…

Ale było już za późno - Cornelia przewróciła stronę i wszystkie dziewczyny przeczytały opis sytuacji, która przyśniła się Hay Lin następnego dnia. Wystarczyła chwila i…

BĘC! Will zemdlała.

PLASK! Irma osunęła się na podłogę.

ŁUP! Cornelia straciła przytomność.

Taranee natomiast wzięła głęboki oddech i westchnęła

\- No dobra, Hay Lin, miałaś rację… A ja myślałam, że dobrze znam i Raythora i Elyon… kto by pomyślał, żeby oni…

\- Co z nimi zrobimy? – spytała z troską Hay Lin patrząc na nieprzytomne przyjaciółki. – Tak przypuszczałam, że któraś z was zemdleje jak tylko się dowie…

\- Jak je ocucimy? Nie mamy przy sobie soli trzeźwiących…

\- Spróbujmy coś krzyknąć! – zaproponowała Hay Lin i pochyliła się nad Will i Irmą. – Hej, dziewczyny! Słyszałyście, Vance Michael Justin się żeni, a Matt wyprowadza się do Szwajcarii do Sandry!

Strażniczki Kwintesencji i Wody zerwały się na równe nogi.

\- CO?! Matt się wyprowadza!? Do Szwajcarii do San… Zaraz… Sandra przecież tylko udawała Szwajcarkę, a on nie zna niemieckiego…

\- Vance się żeni?! Nie! Z kim?! Kiedy, gdzie…?!

\- Spokojnie! – uspokoiła je Hay Lin. – Matt nie wyjeżdża, a VMJ nie bierze ślubu! To był tylko taki żart, żeby was obudzić… Ale dlaczego Cornelia nie odzyskała przytomności? Myślałam, że to o Vance' ie podziała na was obie…

\- Widocznie był to dla niej zbyt duży szok. – podsumowała po chwili namysłu Taranee. – Corny lubi VMJ - a, ale jak widać Elyon jest dla niej ważniejsza. To co robimy? Wymyślamy coś co dotyczy Caleba, czy może coś _a la_ poplamienie ubrania…

\- Nie… Trzeba inaczej… Wiem! Will, mogłabyś skoczyć na chwilę po Blunka?!

Powierniczka Serca Kondrakaru, otworzyła portal do kryjówki passlinga i po chwili wróciła z Blunkiem (na szczęście normalnie ubranym). Hay Lin podeszła do niego i szepnęła mu coś na ucho. Przechodzący uklęknął koło ciągle nieprzytomnej Cornelii, podwinął krótki rękaw swojej koszulki i ostrożnie… Zbliżył swoją pachę do nosa Strażniczki Ziemi!

\- A FUJ! – Corny zerwała się jak oparzona. – Co to za smród?! Ktoś zwymiotował czy co?!

\- Cornelia podziękuje później. – powiedział spokojnie passling.

\- To super, że się obudziłaś Corny. – ucieszyła się Hay Lin. – Przepraszam Cię za te sytuację, ale Blunk kiedyś ocucił Caleba dając mu do powąchania swoje pachy, więc pomyślałam, że na ciebie tym bardziej to powinno zadziałać. Zamiast soli trzeźwiących -passlingowy pot!

\- Następnym razem poproszę tradycyjne sole! – zdenerwowała się Corny. – O mały włos, a nosek by mi odpadł! – złapała się za swój _narząd oddechowy_ jakby chciała sprawdzić, czy nadal ma go na miejscu. – Blunk, czy ty nigdy nie słyszałeś o czymś takim jak dezodorant?!

\- Blunk ma w domu 37 dezodorantów, z których są świetne wałki do ciasta i masowania pleców!

\- Świetny pomysł! – zawołała z przekąsem Hay Lin. – A próbowałeś zrobić z nich wałki do włosów? Twoja mama byłaby zachwycona…

\- Jak masz takie pomysły to zostań jego sekretarką! – mruknęła Corny. – Wiecie co mi się śniło? Że Elyon w tajemnicy przed wszystkimi zrobiła coś niezwykłego i Raythor chciał ją…

\- To nie był sen. Hay Lin naprawdę przewidziała plany Raythora i Elyon…– powiedziała spokojnie Taranee i spojrzała na Blunka. - Ekhem…? Blunk…?

Passling wpatrywał się w Strażniczki takim wzrokiem, jakby właśnie miały ogłosić kto wygrał milion na loterii.

\- Dziękujemy, możesz już iść. – powiedziała Hay Lin.

Przechodzący nawet nie drgnął, ale jego mordka przybrała błagalny wyraz.

\- No dobrze, już… Powiemy Ci o co chodzi jak przysięgniesz, że nikomu za nic w świecie tego nie wypaplasz!

Stworek stanął na baczność, wyciągnął w górę swoją prawą rękę, wziął głęboki oddech i poważnym głosem powiedział.

\- Blunk przysięga na głowę mamusi, że za nic w całym wszechświecie nie wyda tajemnicy, choćby go mieli wykąpać w wodzie pełnej mydła! A Blunkiboo nigdy by nie pozwolił skrzywdzić swojej matki! Sekret będzie bezpieczny jak złoto w królewskim skarbcu!

\- Dobrze. – powiedziała spokojnie Strażniczka Powietrza. - Powiemy Ci co przypadkiem zobaczyłam we śnie… Ale najpierw weź sobie krzesło, bo ja już nie mam pomysłów na ocucanie!

Kiedy Strażniczki opowiedziały Blunkowi o wizjach Hay Lin, stworek zrobił wielkie oczy z zaskoczenia, ale na szczęście nie stracił przytomności.

\- Blunk normalnie nie wierzy! **Królowa zrobiła coś takiego? I jeszcze Raythor… Blunk nigdy by się czegoś takiego po Raythorze nie spodziewał…**

\- Czegoś takiego, to mogła się spodziewać chyba tylko jego eks, jakby zobaczyła to w fusach na dnie filiżanki…

\- A ja – do rozmowy włączyła się Irma – powiedziałam Raythorowi, żeby się nie przejmował tym co usłyszał od Phobosa i Frosta… I dopilnuję, żeby on i Elyon mogli być razem… Dałam mu słowo…

\- Uau! O Matko! – westchnął Blunk. – To niezłe ma Irma wyczucie, naprawdę… Świetne! I co Irma teraz z tym zrobi?

\- No nie wiem… - zaczęła Strażniczka Wody.

\- Jak to co? – zdziwiła się Hay Lin. – Jak pewnie zauważyłyście te **sny mają coś co je łączy!** **To czego ona i on tak się obawiają…** Nic dziwnego… To może wywołać naprawdę niemałe kłopoty… Wy nie wiecie co powinnyśmy z tym zrobić?

Czarodziejki i stworek spojrzeli na nią z minami mówiącymi „nie mamy bladego pojęcia, a ty masz jakiś pomysł?"

\- Nie wierzę! Wy nie wiecie co mamy robić? – powtórzyła Strażniczka Powietrza. – Jesteśmy Strażniczkami Sieci! Trzeba interweniować, zanim będzie za późno! Słyszałyście słowa Aggy?! „Jeżeli nie zareaguje się natychmiast baobab rozrośnie się i nie będzie już co ratować. Nie można pozwolić złu na rozprzestrzenianie". Rozumiecie? **Ta wspólna cecha… To czego oni tak się obawiają… To nasz baobab!** Musimy wyrwać ten baobab, zanim wszystko rozsadzi! To dla dobra całego Meridianu! I ja wam powiem co zrobimy…

Hay Lin szybko przedstawiła dziewczynom swój plan. Po krótkim wytłumaczeniu Strażniczki zdecydowały, że ich chińska przyjaciółka ma rację i że spróbują w jakiś sposób „wyrwać baobab", o którym była mowa w snach. Ale jak się do tego zabrać? Czarodziejki zrobiły sobie małą _burzę mózgów_. W końcu w głowie Will zaświtał pewien pomysł. Reszta grupy uznała, że jest świetny, choć sama realizacja była dość ryzykowna. Później Hay Lin wpadła na pomysł, by połączyć go z planem dawno temu wymyślonym przez jej bliską przyjaciółkę, której kumpela znalazła się kiedyś w podobnej sytuacji. Po około pół godziny dziewczyny miały już gotowy, rozpisany punkt po punkcie plan, ale by wszystko się udało potrzebowały specjalnego sprzętu. Dla pewności zapisały na drugiej kartce to, czego muszą użyć.

\- To mamy, to można kupić, to się pożyczy, to weźmiemy ode mnie. – wymieniała Irma patrząc na listę i odhaczając kolejne rzeczy. – Ale słuchajcie… Jak mamy zrealizować punkt 5a i 5b? To się nie uda! Przecież jak nas złapią to **skończymy w kiciu!**

\- Kurcze - zastanowiła się Taranee. – Może same to zrobimy… Ale nie, to nam zajmie całe wieki… A może to pożyczymy… Albo kupimy…

\- Możesz powtórzyć? - powiedziała Will z uśmiechem. – Dziewczyny mam superpomysł! Tylko, czy to się uda… Corny, ty to zrobisz!

Po krótkich wyjaśnieniach na listę przybył jeszcze jeden podpunkcik do punktu 1 -Przygotowania. Ale ciągle Strażniczkom brakowało paru niezbędnych drobiazgów. Na szczęście, w tej chwili do akcji wkroczył Blunk.

\- Blunk chętnie udostępni wam trochę sprzętu i to za frico! – wziął listę i przyjrzał jej się dokładnie. – Blunk pomoże zdobyć W.I.T.C.H. coś dobrego na to… I coś do tego…

\- Chcesz nam to dać za… darmo? – zdziwiła się Irma. – Kim jesteś i co zrobiłeś z prawdziwym Blunkiem?!

\- Blunk chce pomoc. – fuknął stworek. – Zresztą Blunk ostatnio tak się wzbogacił, że oddanie czegoś za darmo na pewno nic mu nie zaszkodzi.

W końcu dziewczyny i stworek uzgodnili już prawie każdy szczegół i razem udali się do jego składowiska, by zobaczyć to, co miał im do zaoferowania.

\- Dziewczyny mogą powiesić bluzy tam na wieszaku. – wskazał na stojący w kąciku podłamany wieszak opleciony sznurem lampek choinkowych.

\- Nie, dzięki… - mruknęła Corny rozdając dziewczynom zabrane z restauracji lateksowe rękawiczki i maseczki ochronne.

Will i Taranee zaczęły oglądać rzeczy, o których mówił Blunk.

\- Stan jest dobry… Jest wytrzymałe… Powinno wystarczyć…

\- A to też możemy sobie zatrzymać? – spytała Corny pokazując parę innych przedmiotów.

\- Tak oczywiście… - odparł Blunk. – A tutaj jest przygotowana kamerka dla Cornelii…

\- A to też mogę sobie zatrzymać?! Proszę! - pisnęła Irma pokazując przypinkę z VMJ-em, przypiętą do wiszącego na wieszaku Blunkowego beretu.

Blunk już miał odpowiedzieć, kiedy nagle rozległ się krzyk Taranee, która właśnie coś znalazła:

\- Mój Boże! Jak to się stało, że to trafiło w Twoje ręce?! Dziewczyny, zobaczcie co znalazłam!

Pokazała im ogromne, zaklejone taśmą pudło, które znalazła. Można było od razu poznać, że nikt go nie otwierał, ale zdjęcie i napis na pudle wyraźnie mówiły co jest w środku. Nie było żadnych wątpliwości, że pochodzi ono z komendy policyjnej ojca Irmy.

\- Musiałyśmy to przegapić. – odpowiedziała Will. – Blunk, dlaczego nam o tym nie powiedziałeś?! Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że to jest bardzo niebezpieczne?! Masz pojęcie co by było, gdyby zawartość tego pudełka trafiła w niepowołane ręce!?

\- Blunk przypadkiem zdobył to razem z całym sprzętem. – odparł stworek. – Ale Blunk przecież nie sprzedałby tego byle komu!

\- A gdyby nie daj Boże coś się stało z tą paczką tutaj? – spytała zatroskana Irma. - Przecież jakbyś niechcący przywalił ją jakimiś ciężkimi śmieciami, zawartość mogłaby się uruchomić i doszłoby do nieszczęścia!

\- Akurat tak się składa, że Blunk o tym pomyślał! – odparł passling. – Odkąd Blunk znalazł Pieczęć Phobosa, która o mały włos nie zabiła jego i Strażniczek, Blunk zawsze sprawdza, czy to co bierze i sprzedaje nie jest niebezpieczne! Niech W.I.T.C.H. spojrzą z tyłu pudła, tam jest napisane, że „zawartość jest niegroźna póki ktoś ręcznie jej nie **odpali!"**

Dziewczyny od razu sprawdziły przyklejoną z tyłu instrukcję. Faktycznie, zawartość pudełka trzeba było uruchomić ręcznie, by działała. W zamkniętym pudle to było całkowicie nieszkodliwe.

Kiedy Strażniczki już wybrały odpowiedni sprzęt, do zrealizowania pozostał jeden ważny punktu. Jednak potrzebowały do jego realizacji czyjejś pomocy, bo same na pewno by sobie z tym nie poradziły, a Blunk też niewiele mógł im pomóc w tej kwestii. Hay Lin wymyśliła kogo mogłyby wciągnąć do konspiracji, ale było to bardzo, bardzo ryzykowne.

\- Nie, to zbyt niebezpieczne. – zaprotestowała Irma. – A jak wszystko się wyda i zostaniemy zdradzone?! Już kiedyś jak **ON** się wmieszał w nasze sprawy to o mały włos nie doszło do nieszczęścia… Pamiętacie?

\- Ale tym razem będziemy bardziej uważać! – fuknęła Taranee. – Ty użyjesz mocy umysłu i na pewno się uda…

\- Ale jak się nie uda, albo coś pójdzie nie tak, to na bank **skończymy za kratkami!** Nie możemy zasięgnąć pomocy u kogoś innego, kogoś kto nie robił kariery **pracując z mafią?!** Mam już tego dość… Po dziurki w nosie…

\- Właśnie dzięki temu - **on zna się na tym lepiej niż ktokolwiek inny!** – przerwała jej Will. – Proszę, zgódź się…

\- Dobrze. – mruknęła Irma. – Ale coś mi jeszcze nie gra w tym naszym planie… - spojrzała na kartkę i wskazała na jeden z punktów. – Tego nie może zrobić żadna z nas, ani nikt z naszych znajomych, bo od razu by nas nakryli… Blunk też odpada… Musimy **poszukać kogoś jeszcze do pomocy** … Wiem!

Po chwili Irma przedstawiła swój świeżo wymyślony pomysł.

\- A czy to musi być akurat **ONA**? – mruknęła podejrzliwie Cornelia. – Już raz miałyśmy przez nią problemy i to takie, że mało brakowało, a doszłoby do katastrofy! A jak znowu coś przez nią pójdzie nie tak?! To nie żarty! Poza tym ona sama z siebie na pewno nam nie pomoże, przecież wiecie!

\- Spróbujemy jej zaufać. – powiedziała Will. – Najwyżej… Troszkę ją przekupimy i powinno być OK. No to już chyba wszystko mamy ustalone.

Jeszcze raz przestudiowali listę i plan, ustalili wszystko, kto co robi, kiedy i gdzie, wzięli wybrane sprzęty i już mieli iść kiedy wzrok Hay Lin padł na wieszak z ubraniami.

\- Blunk… w jakim to jest stanie…?

\- Bardzo dobrym, Blunk czasami tego używa, ale bardzo rzadko. Hay Lin może to sobie wziąć jak chce…

\- Wspaniale! - ucieszyła się Strażniczka. – Szybko, pomóż mi z tym… Acha zapomniałabym… Dziękujemy serdecznie, że pozwoliłeś nam zabrać ten cały sprzęt za darmo…

\- Och, to nic takiego… - zawstydził się passling.

Po powrocie do Heatherfield dziewczyny i stworek ustalili szczegółowo to, co mają robić.

\- Dobrze… - powiedziała spokojnie Will przeglądając plan. – Teraz Irma, Hay Lin i Cornelia pójdą wypełnić pierwsze podpunkty z punktu 1… Tylko uważajcie na **nich** , bo jak coś pójdzie nie tak, to dostaniemy dożywocie! A Ty Blunk wymyślisz jakieś alibi dla nas… Jak wrócicie, to Corny razem z Hay Lin zajmą się realizacją podpunktu 1c. Tylko musicie to zrobić dokładnie, bo bez tego szlag nam trafi cały punkt 5 planu! W nocy ja, Blunk i Taranee zajmiemy się punktem 2… Później… Najtrudniejsze ze wszystkich punkty 3 i 4, a potem już 5. O rany… Lepiej dobrze się do nich przygotujmy… Żeby mieć pewność wykorzystamy stary, niezawodny „Plan W". O rany… Jak to wszystko uda nam się zrobić w ciągu 29 godzin - to chyba będzie cud… Ale jeśli się nie uda - to zostaniemy zapuszkowani… No dobrze, bierzmy się do roboty… Wykorzystamy **odwrotne rozumowanie** i wpłyniemy na losy Meridianu! Rozpoczynamy Project „p. LME"!

 ** _I stało się. „Machina wydarzeń" została wprawiona w ruch…_**

...

\- DDDDRRRRYYYŃŃŃŃ!

Następnego dnia, o 6:12 w _"Srebrnym Smoku"_ zadzwonił telefon. Yan Lin obudziła się pierwsza i zastanawiając się kto może dzwonić tak wcześnie, prędko odebrała słuchawkę.

\- Haaaloooo… Ziew… Tu restauracja _„Srebrny Kot…"_ To znaczy Smok…! – eks-strażniczka jeszcze nie zdążyła się do końca obudzić.

\- Dzień dobry! – rozległ się w słuchawce zdenerwowany i podniecony kobiecy głos. – Czy mogę rozmawiać z Taranee Cook, lub którąś z jej koleżanek? Słyszałam, że podobno miały u państwa nocować…

\- Zgadza się, ale wszystkie… Ziew… Aktualnie śpią… Jest szósta rano… Czy to ważne…? A tak w ogóle… Kto mówi?

\- Bardzo ważne! Przy telefonie Sally Jennifer, córka kierownika kolonii do Cannes! Nastąpiły pewne zmiany co do odjazdu! Bardzo proszę, muszę porozmawiać z Taranee! Najlepiej, będzie jak wszystkie pięć się obudzi…

\- Oczy… Ziewiście…

Yan Lin położyła słuchawkę na stoliku, na którym stał aparat, podeszła do pokoju, w którym nocowały dziewczynki i zawołała:

\- POBUDKA STRAŻNICZKI! Telefon do Taranee w sprawie kolonii!

Hay Lin, Cornelia i Irma natychmiast się obudziły, ale Will i Taranee ani drgnęły. A przyczyna tego była bardzo prosta. Strażniczki Ognia i Kwintesencji położyły się spać zaledwie 2 godziny temu, gdyż przez resztę nocy, w tajemnicy przed paniami Lin pracowały nad jednym z punktów…

\- Dziewczyny wstawajcie! Profesor Collins powiedział, że zaraz zrobi nam kartkówkę! – zawołała Irma.

Panny Vandom i Cook zerwały się jak oparzone lub porażone prądem.

\- Co? Jak?! Ja nic nie powtórzyłam!

\- Ja też ni… Zaraz, przecież są wakacje… Irma!

\- Spokojnie dziewczęta! – uspokoiła je babcia Hay Lin. – Taranee, dzwoni jakaś Cally Renifer z waszej kolonii…

\- A nie przypadkiem Sally Jennifer? – podsunęła Taranee.

\- Tak, tak właśnie ona! Mówiła coś o zmianie odjazdu…

Teraz wszystkie Strażniczki podskoczyły jak oparzone. Dobrze wiedziały, że przesunięcie odjazdu nawet o kilka godzin wcześniej równa się zawaleniem całego planu! No, to koniec…

\- Już idę… - wyjąkała Strażniczka Ognia. – Tylko wezmę szlafrok i kapcie…

Pani Lin wyszła z pokoju żeby powiedzieć Sally, że Taranee zaraz przyjdzie. Panna Cook starając się jak najwolniej zakładać szlafrok i kapcie przemówiła telepatycznie do reszty dziewczyn.

\- I co my teraz zrobimy?! Całą noc pracowałyśmy nad podpunktem 2… Wszystko już załatwione… Jak się okaże, że mamy wyjechać dzisiaj… To koniec! W dodatku zdążyłyśmy wciągnąć w nasz plan dwoje ludzi, którzy powinni trzymać się z daleka od wszystkiego co jest związane ze sprawami Meridianu...

\- Jak ja nie będę mogła po południu wykonać podpunktu 1d, to szlag nam trafi cały punkt 5, najważniejszy z całego planu! – zawołała w myślach Cornelia! – A mam już wszystko gotowe! Przecież taka okazja już się nie powtórzy! I co my zrobimy?!

\- Spoko, załatwimy to inaczej… - mruknęła w swoim umyśle Will.

W tym momencie przez okno pokoju wskoczył zdyszany Blunk.

\- Blunk na ważne wieści! Blunk właśnie…

Hay Lin złapała go i zakryła mu ręką usta.

\- Ćććccśśśśś! Mamy poważny problem. Will co robimy? Przekładamy wszystko…?

\- Dziewczyny, jak okaże się że nie zdążymy przed wyjazdem to… Przesuwamy całą akcję aż do powrotu! Mam nadzieję, że sny Hay Lin nie sprawdzą się tak szybko… A jak się sprawdzą… To będzie makabra! A przecież od tego mogą zależeć losy całego Meridianu! – powiedziała zmartwiona Will.

\- A co z punktem 1d?! – powiedziała zrozpaczonym głosem Corny. – Dzisiaj jest jedyna szansa, co ja mam zrobić?! Przecież Kropla Astralna tego nie załatwi!

\- Nie wiem… Może użyjemy czegoś innego… - mruknęła Will.

Czarodziejki jęknęły na głos. Hay Lin puściła Blunka.

...

Pani Lin, która czekała na korytarzu już prawie 10 minut zawołała dziewczyny po raz kolejny. W końcu z pokoju wyszła Taranee w kapciach i szlafroku. Powoli, starając się ukryć zdenerwowanie pomaszerowała do aparatu telefonicznego. Wzięła z rąk pani Lin słuchawkę i opanowując się ze wszystkich sił, wydobyła z siebie spokojny głos.

\- Słucham Sally…?

\- Taranee! – odezwał się z słuchawki podniecony głos. – Jak to dobrze, że odebrałaś! Słuchaj, nastąpiła pewna zmiana w kwestii odjazdu, czekaj tu mam zapisane kiedy jedziemy…

Po paru minutach rozmowy Taranee pożegnała się z Sally, odłożyła słuchawkę i oznajmiła:

\- **Zmiana planów! Wyjeżdżamy dzisiaj!**

 _W tym momencie prawie nikt nie zdawał sobie jeszcze sprawy z tego, co pociągnie za sobą przesunięcie tego wyjazdu… Ani tym bardziej co_ _ **wydarzy się pod nieobecność W.I.T.C.H.…**_

 _W następnym odcinku:_

 _Co przyniesie ze sobą" rozwalenie" planu Strażniczek?_

 _Czego obawiają się Raythor i Elyon, i co przed sobą ukrywają?_

 _Kto odwiedzi w nocy zakochanych i co ważniejsze – w jakim celu?_


	7. Dobranoc Wasza Wysokość po raz ostatni

_Rozdział 7 - "Dobranoc Wasza Wysokość" po raz ostatni..._

Wydawać by się mogło, że po tym wszystkim co przeszli Elyon i Raythor, obojgu należała się szczęśliwa miłość, która powinna wynagrodzić im to, co ich spotkało… Ale ciągle zbyt wielu ludzi mówiło „nie."

Jednakże w tym momencie zakochani zupełnie zapomnieli o wszystkich okropnych przeżyciach. Teraz to zupełnie się nie liczyło… Właśnie byli w jej pokoju i rozmawiali. Elyon siedziała na łóżku, już ubrana w koszulę nocną. Spokojnie gawędziła ze swoim chłopakiem, który dopiero wrócił z pracy i nadal miał na sobie mundur. Robili tak codziennie. On wieczorem, po skończonej warcie, przychodził do niej do sypialni na krótką rozmowę przed snem. Strażnicy zawsze zostawiali ich na ten czas samych.

Młoda Królowa siedziała w pomarańczowo-żółtej koszuli nocnej i opowiadała o pewnej sprawie z właścicielami ziemskimi.

\- …I zrobiłam dokładnie tak jak mi poradziłeś, skarbie… Nadałam im te ziemie na własność.

\- Och, Elyon nie powinnaś tego robić! – odpowiedział pośpiesznie Raythor, delikatnie kładąc jej rękę na ramieniu.

\- Ale dlaczego? Przecież sam powiedziałeś mi, że to byłoby najlepsze rozwiązanie…? – odparła słodkim głosem, patrząc w jego ciemne oczy.

\- Fakt, powiedziałem Ci, że według mnie w takiej sytuacji najlepiej byłoby nadać im te ziemie, ale… Wiem dobrze, że ty chciałaś postąpić inaczej! Przecież ja jestem tylko prostym rycerzem, mogłem nie mieć racji… Nie chcę aby spotkały cię jakieś nieprzyjemności przez to, że mnie posłuchałaś… Nie wybaczyłbym sobie gdybyś przeze mnie cierpiała…

\- Spokojnie… - odparła swoim ciepłym, uspokajającym głosem. - Nie podjęłam tej decyzji pochopnie… Najpierw przemyślałam wszystko i przedstawiłam ten pomysł doradcom… Wszyscy doszliśmy do wniosku, że to będzie najlepsze wyjście… Nie martw się, ja też nie wybaczyłabym sobie gdybyś czuł się przeze mnie winny za sprawy Meridianu… Wiem co robię… Nie łatwo być dobrą Królową…

\- Może i nie łatwo, ale Ty jesteś doskonałym przykładem władczyni idealnej … - zaczął Raythor wpatrując się w jej uroczą twarzyczkę. - Choć jesteś taka młodziutka już osiągnęłaś szczyt będąc tak mądrą głową państwa…

Po tych słowach policzki Królowej przybrały barwę dojrzałych róż.

\- Ale to wszystko było naprawdę bardzo trudne… - odparła wpatrując się w Ukochanego. - Gdy jeszcze mieszkałam na Ziemi, profesor Collins opowiadał nam o jednej z Ziemskich Królowych, która objęła tron mniej więcej w tym samym wieku co ja… Marii Antoninie… Podobno prywatnie była dobrą osobą, ale nie potrafiła rządzić państwem. Poddani cierpieli i głodowali, z dnia na dzień pogarszały się ich warunki życia… Królowa popełniała błąd za błędem. Nawet jej ostanie słowa były przeprosinami…

\- Och! – wyrwało się Raythorowi. - Czyli na łożu śmierci Królowa prosiła cały naród o wybaczenie za swoje niefortunne rządy?

\- Nie. Przepraszała mężczyznę, któremu przypadkiem nadepnęła na nogę. „Przepraszam, monsieur, zrobiłam to niechcący…" I chwilę później, ów monsieur... Uciął jej głowę.

Jej partner zrobił wielkie oczy.

\- Żartujesz?! Więc to był jakiś wariat, który tak się zdenerwował tym, że stanęła mu na nogę, że aż ją zamordował ze złości?!

\- Nie! To nie było tak! – wydusiła z siebie Elyon starając się opanować atak śmiechu. - Ten mężczyzna był katem! Lud skazał Marię Antoninę na ścięcie… A to, o czym Ci mówię wydarzyło wtedy, gdy szła… Na szafot!

\- Ach tak… - odparł lekko speszony Raythor. – Wybacz, nie zrozumiałem… Więc na Ziemi lud mógł skazać członków rodziny Królewskiej na śmierć… Coś takiego… U nas w Meridianie to jest nie do pomyślenia… Nawet Phobos tak nie skończył…

\- Fakt, ale także na Ziemi takie zjawisko było raczej rzadkie… Ponoć król Henryk VIII kazał ściąć dwie swoje żony... Ale zrobił to tylko dlatego, że nie mógł dostać rozwodu a chciał się ponownie ożenić..

Partner Elyon po raz kolejny zrobił wielkie oczy, ale nie spuścił z niej wzroku.

\- Wiesz, ta planeta nigdy nie przestanie mnie zaskakiwać… Słyszałem już różne rzeczy, ale tego nie potrafię zrozumieć… Król sam zabijał własne żony i zawierał nowe małżeństwa? Toż to niegodne! Zresztą po co mu tyle żon, skoro potem i tak je pozabijał? I gdzie tu sens?

\- Wiesz… - mruknęła Elyon. - To bardzo dobre pytanie… - zastanowiła się chwilkę. - A jeszcze lepsze brzmiałoby: „Gdzie one miały rozum, kiedy decydowały się być z nim, chociaż powszechnie wiadomo było, że to kobieciarz, który nie potrafi dochować wierności?" Ja na ich miejscu wolałabym mieć takiego mężczyznę , który byłby mi wierny i miałabym pewność, że kocha tylko i wyłącznie mnie. I który za nic w świecie, nie pragnąłby mojej śmierci… – zarzuciła Raythorowi ręce na szyję.

Mężczyzna przełknął ślinę. Poczuł ciepło jej rąk na szyi… W tej chwili od tej uroczej twarzyczki dzieliło go tylko niecałe pół metra… Spojrzał w głębokie niebieskie oczy przypominające szafiry… Cudowne… Jak skrawki nieba… Podniósł ręce i (lekko drżąc) zaczął obejmować ją w pasie…

\- Ty możesz być spokojna… - zaczął uwodzicielsko. – Nikt nigdy nie skazałby na śmierć tak dobrej istotki jak Ty… Jesteś dokładnym przeciwieństwem tej całej Marii Antoniny… Tak wspaniale nami rządzisz…

\- Nie wszystkie złe czyny, których dopuściła się Maria Antonina, były celowe. – odparła Elyon zdejmując mu ręce z szyi (najwyraźniej wyczuła jego drżenie…) - Czasami był to po prostu pech… Wiesz, mówią, że kiedyś przyszedł do niej tłum wygłodniałych ludzi, którzy wołali: „Jesteśmy głodni! Nie mamy chleba!". Niestety królowa wychowywała się w innym kraju i jeszcze nie znała za dobrze ich języka, więc zapytała służącej, o co im chodzi i dostała krótką odpowiedź: „Chcą chleba." I finał był zaskakujący… Bo kiedy do zamku przyszli głodni wieśniacy wołający: „Jesteśmy głodni! Nie mamy chleba!", Jej Wysokość w odpowiedzi krzyczała: „Jedzcie ciastka!"… "Obciach", prawda? Nigdy bym się nie chciała znaleźć na jej miejscu…

\- Ua! Faktycznie, straszna wpadka… Ale nie porównuj się do niej… Ty byś nigdy nie zrobiła nam czegoś takiego…

\- Pewnie, że nie! – odparła Elyon biorąc się pod boki. – Ja bym odpowiedziała: „Jedzcie warzywa!" Są dużo zdrowsze i tańsze!

Jej chłopak zachichotał nie spuszczając z niej wzroku.

\- Ale wiesz… - zaczął ujmując jej dłonie i powoli zbliżając je w swoją stronę. – Ja bym nie porównywał cię do tej Marii Antoniny… Nie jesteś do niej podobna w… Żadnym calu. Przecież to dzięki Tobie Meridian w zaledwie kilka lat rozkwitł do rangi jednego z najznamienitszych światów… Przynosisz szczęście całej planecie… Lud Meridainu Cię uwielbia… Jesteś dla nas wszystkich klejnotem! Bardziej przypominasz mi… Królową Wiktorię! Słyszałem o niej kiedy byłem na Ziemi. Podobno była wręcz legendarną władczynią… Cała Ty… Twoje panowanie to nasza… Era... Era... Elyońska!

Królewskie policzki po raz kolejny zarumieniły się, serce podskoczyło, a dłonie pod wpływem dotyku ukochanej osoby nagle jakby zrobiły się cieplejsze.

\- Och… Dziękuję… - odparła i przysunęła się do niego, utkwiwszy wzrok w jego oczach. - A wiesz jak nazywał się ukochany Królowej Wiktorii?

\- Książę Albert oczywiście… - odpowiedział Raythor jak zaklęty, również przysuwając się do niej. - Bardzo się kochali… Chociaż gdy spotkali się pierwszy raz, nie byli jeszcze sobą zainteresowani…

\- Ale kiedy po kilku latach spotkali się ponownie, ona zakochała się w nim od pierwszego wejrzenia. – odparła Elyon zbliżając się jeszcze bliżej - I zaproponowała mu małżeństwo…

\- Byli razem bardzo szczęśliwi i strasznie się kochali… - dodał przysuwając się do dziewczyny. Jego głos stawał się coraz bardziej namiętny.

\- On radził jej lepiej niż najlepszy minister i doradca… - ściszała głos.

\- Ona nie widziała świta po za nim… - przysunął się jeszcze troszkę.

\- A żebyś wiedział, że nie widziała. – jej głosik stawał się coraz bardziej drżący. - Mieli dziewięcioro dzieci…

\- Zawsze szanowali się nawzajem… - puścił jej dłonie i znów objął ją w pasie, zaciskając ręce wokół jej talii.

\- Był partnerem jej życia… - teraz ich twarze prawie dotykały się ze sobą...

\- I był gotowy oddać za nią swoje życie… - ich policzki płonęły…

\- Cały kraj ich uwielbiał i szanował…

Ta ostatnia uwaga, spowodowała, że Raythor nagle gwałtownie, jak pod wpływem impulsu odsunął się od Elyon. Chwila zapomnienia minęła… Oboje się otrząsnęli… W jednej sekundzie wrócili „na ziemię"… Znów zdali sobie sprawę, z tego, że właśnie siedzą na łóżku w komnacie w zamku, jest już późno, a za oknem grzmi, bo przecież dzisiaj miała być ta największa burza roku…

\- Ops! – odpowiedziała Elyon, zakrywając twarz ręką. – Nie chciałam, tego powiedzieć… Strasznie przepraszam, za tę ostatnią uwagę! Nie chciałam Cię urazić… (Na chwilkę się zapomniałam)…

\- Nie, nie, nie! – odpowiedział szybko Raythor wymachując rękami. – To nic takiego! To ja przepraszam! Chyba… Troszkę za mocno Cię przytuliłem! (Ajaj!)

Z otwartego okna w komnacie powiał chłodny wiatr... Noc zapowiadała się na zimną. Elyon kichnęła…

\- Na zdrowie! – odpowiedział natychmiast Raythor, próbując zmienić temat. – Wszystko w porządku? Dobrze się czujesz?

\- Tak oczywiście. – odparła młoda Królowa. – Jaka szkoda, że pada… Miałam nadzieję, że będziemy mogli razem policzyć spadające gwiazdy, ale przy zbliżającym się oberwaniu chmury, nic z tego nie wyjdzie…

\- Wiesz, robi się już późno. - odparł Raythor. – Chyba, muszę już iść…

Zaczął wstawać z łóżka, ale Elyon złapała go za ramię.

\- Nie! Proszę, nie odchodź jeszcze! Zostań jeszcze chwilkę! Chciałam Ci coś ważnego powiedzieć…

Ponownie usiadł na łóżku, zdobył się na odwagę i spojrzał na nią. Zauważył, że nadal drżała, ale teraz to już nie było „lekkie drżenie". Teraz jakby cała się trzęsła, zaciskała zęby, w prawym oku jakby zaszkliła się łezka, a na twarzy malowało się wyraźne zdenerwowanie i odrobina strachu. Co też się nagle z nią stało?

Elyon zorientowała się, że Raythor zauważył tę zmianę, więc szybko powiedziała:

\- Zimno mi… Proszę Cię, ogrzej mnie…

Rycerz natychmiast usiadł na łóżku, przysunął się do swojej Księżniczki, objął ją, przytulił do piersi i okrył peleryną.

W jednej chwili powrócił stan wcześniejszego zapomnienia. Z umysłu Królowej jak ptak odleciała myśl, że właśnie miała powiedzieć mu coś ważnego… Natychmiast rozkosznie przytuliła się do Raythora... A on zamknął oczy i pogrążył się w błogości. Jemu również jak za dotknięciem czarodziejskiej różdżki wyleciało z głowy to, że jeszcze przed sekundą martwił się o nią i to, jakie miał rozterki wobec swoich planów z Nią związanych…

Teraz znowu nie liczyło się wszystko wokół … Tylko on i Ona… Jest tak blisko… Ach jaka ona wspaniała, ta jej słodka buzia… Włosy jak złote nitki… Taka wrażliwa, taka urocza… Dobra, miła i tolerancyjna… Tak… To bez wątpienia najwspanialsza istotka w całym Meridianie… Klejnot tego świata, jego Serce i źródło wszelkiej magii… Ach, co za rozkosz mieć ją tak blisko… Pogładził ją po ramieniu… Jej serce biło tak mocno… Czy to właśnie z jego powodu…?

Elyon także poczuła, że jego puls przyśpiesza… Ach, jak cudownie być w ramionach ukochanego… Jak tu ciepło, bezpiecznie i przytulnie… Jak dobrze mieć u boku kogoś, kto jest taki szczery, uczciwy, dobry, szlachetny i wielkoduszny… Idealny, po prosty idealny pod każdym względem… Właśnie z kimś takim chciałaby resztę życia spędzić każda księżniczka… Proszę, niech ten moment potrwa wieczność...

Gdy tak siedzieli razem mijały minuty… W końcu oboje przytuleni spojrzeli na siebie zaczęli zbliżać do siebie swoje twarze… Zaczęli jeszcze mocniej obejmować się, tulić… Ich zarumienione twarze dzieliło tylko kilka centymetrów... Już prawie się spotkały…

BŁYSK!

Nagle niebo przeszył piorun i dało się słyszeć jego grzmot. W jednej chwili zakochani tak jak poprzednio podskoczyli i odsunęli się od siebie.

\- Ojej! – wyrwało się Elyon. - Burza już się zaczyna…

\- Faktycznie - odparł Raythor patrząc na otwarte okno, przez które było widać niebo. Wybacz, ale ja naprawdę muszę już iść.

\- Tak… Oczywiście… – odparła pośpiesznie Elyon.

Raythor szybciutko zszedł po złotym mostku, łączącym królewskie łoże z podłogą i skierował się do drzwi. Po drodze jeszcze obejrzał się i przesłał Królowej całusa. Elyon, zrobiła to samo.

– Do zobaczenia jutro! – zawołała, machając mu na pożegnanie. – Pośpiesz się, bo nie zdążysz wrócić do domu! Życzę dobrej nocy! Słodkich snów! Dobranoc!

\- I nawzajem! – zawtórował jej. – Dobranoc Wasza Wysokość!

Nie wiedzieli, że właśnie żegnają się w ten sposób **po raz ostatni…**

 **…**

Deszcz zaczynał padać coraz mocniej, a grzmoty stawały się coraz głośniejsze. Na szczęście Raythora od domu dzieliło już tylko parę metrów.

\- Ufff… ledwie zdążyłem - pomyślał. – Zanosi się na naprawdę wielką ulewę.

W tym momencie zauważył, że pod daszkiem drzwi jego domu stoi jakaś postać w pelerynie. Po chwili rozpoznał swoją sąsiadkę. Ona również go rozpoznała i aż podskoczyła z radości.

\- Sąsiedzie! Jak to dobrze, że Cię widzę! Potrzebuję pomocy! Moje dziecko ma bolą ząbki, a u nas w domu nie znaleźliśmy żadnych lekarstw, które mogłyby mu pomóc. Apteka o tej porze jest już zamknięta, więc chciałam spróbować zasięgnąć pomocy u ciebie i czekałam aż wrócisz. Proszę, czy mógłbyś pożyczyć mi jakieś leki dla mojego maleństwa?

\- Oczywiście, że tak. – odpowiedział Raythor, jak tylko skończyła mówić. – Zaraz otworzę drzwi i coś dla ciebie znajdę…

 **…**

Elyon leżała w łóżku i nie mogła zasnąć. Rozmyślała nad tym co się przed chwilą wydarzyło…

\- Dlaczego mu o tym nie powiedziałam…? Było tak blisko… Ale jak on mnie przytulił… Jak jestem przy nim to zapominam o całym świecie… Tak chciałam, żebyśmy się dzisiaj spotkali na randce i chciałam mu wyznać prawdę… Nie mogę wiecznie tego przed nim ukrywać! Ale… Jak on zareaguje kiedy się o tym dowie…? Że zrobiłam mu coś takiego bez jego wiedzy…?

Ujrzała w swojej wyobraźni Raythora, który był oburzony tym co zrobiła i oświadcza, że z nią zry… NIE! Aż jej się zrobiło słabo! Za nic w świecie nie chciała się z nim rozstawać! Nigdy! Po tylu latach w końcu znalazła sobie kogoś, kto był z nią całkowicie szczery i wiernie oddany i… teraz miałaby go stracić? Nigdy w życiu! Never! No way!

Przełknęła głośno ślinę.

\- Może nie powinnam była tego robić…? Ale w sumie nie miałam wyboru! Musiałam… To było konieczne jeśli mamy być razem… Co jak co, ale chyba dzięki temu poddani go zaakceptują… Ale mogłam mu powiedzieć… Skrywać przed własnym chłopakiem taką tajemnicę… On mnie porównywał do Królowej Wiktorii… Ona na pewno nie miała przed mężem takich sekretów… I co ja teraz mam zrobić?… Zaszłam już tak daleko… Sprawdzałam kilka razy i nie ma mowy o pomyłce… Test dał pozytywny wynik… Ale może jak mu powiem, to się ucieszy… A co jeśli powie, że nie chce mieć z tym nic wspólnego i mnie zostawi… NNNiiiieee! Tylko nie to!

W jej wyobraźni ukazała się pani Rudolph, która mówiła co myśli o ich rozstaniu…

 _I dobrze się stało! Wasza Wysokość powinna znaleźć sobie kogoś innego… Najlepiej księcia, albo jakiegoś lorda, a nie byłego bandytę…_

Elyon poczuła niemiły ucisk w sercu… Pomyślała, że mogłaby powiedzieć o tym komuś np. Cornelii… Co Corny by jej doradziła…?

 **...**

Po dziesięciu minutach Raythorowi udało się znaleźć parę ziółek, które zapakował w chlebak i pożyczył sąsiadce.

\- Proszę, utrzyj je wszystkie i zaparz napar. Powinno starczyć na około pięć porcji. Podawaj dziecku wywar, tak długo póki nie powie, że czuje, się już lepiej. Ale, tak na marginesie to czy z Tobą na pewno wszystko jest w porządku? W końcu stałaś pod tymi drzwiami w taką pogodę…

\- Nie, nie nic mi nie będzie! – odpowiedziała pośpiesznie. – Cały czas patrzyłam na zegarek i stałam tam niecały kwadrans… Ojej! Jest już za dziesięć dwunasta! Muszę lecieć, bo moje maleństwo, pewnie dalej płacze z bólu… Dziękuję bardzo sąsiedzie! Z nieba mi po prostu spadłeś! Chętnie bym Cię ucałowała, ale nie chcę robić naszej Królowej konkurencji! – dodała z uśmiechem. – Dobranoc i jeszcze raz dziękuję!

I wybiegła z domku trzymając chlebak pod pachą. Raythor zdążył jeszcze zawołać za nią: „Dobranoc! Pozdrów ode mnie męża!", ale po chwili kobieta zniknęła mu z oczu. Zamknął za nią drzwi i westchnął…

\- „Nie chcę robić Królowej konkurencji…" Chyba już cały Wszechświat zdążył sobie wyrobić opinię na temat naszego związku… Cóż… Z realizacją moich planów, będzie o wiele trudniej niż sądziłem…

 **...**

Elyon ciągle nie mogła zasnąć, usiadła więc na łóżku dalej rozmyślając i mrucząc pod nosem.

\- Ech… I co ja właściwie mam z tym zrobić…

W tym momencie usłyszała pukanie do drzwi.

\- Wasza Wysokość? To ja, wartownik… Jakiś problem? Czy mogę wejść?

\- Tak, tak oczywiście! – odrzekła pośpiesznie Elyon.

Niewiele widać było w ciemności, ale młoda Królowa, usłyszała otwieranie drzwi i pospiesznie zapaliła świeczkę przy łóżku. W półmroku ujrzała lekko zaniepokojoną twarz wartownika.

\- Wasza Wysokość?! Wszystko w porządku? Usłyszałem jakieś jęki i chciałem to sprawdzić… Jest już za sześć dwunasta, a Pani jeszcze nie śpi? Czy Wasza Wysokość dobrze się czuje?

\- A, nie, nie, nie, to nic takiego! – odparła szybko, lekko zawstydzona Elyon. – Myślałam o pewnej trudnej sprawie, to wszystko! Najmocniej przepraszam! Nic mi nie jest!

\- Acha, to dobrze. – odparł wartownik. – I jeszcze… Przepraszam, że to mówię, ale… Wydaje mi się, że Wasza Wysokość powinna zamknąć okno na czas burzy.

Elyon aż podskoczyła w łóżku. Dopiero teraz zorientowała się, że zapomniała zamknąć jednego okna, a ponieważ zaczęło już padać, cały parapet w jej pokoju był mokry jak brzeg fontanny. Natychmiast wyskoczyła spod kołdry i podbiegła do parapetu, biorąc z biurka kluczyk. W jednej chwili zamknęła okno.

\- Ops… Dziękuję panu bardzo… Przez roztargnienie zapomniałam go zamknąć…

\- Cała przyjemność po mojej stronie. Życzę dobrej nocy, Wasza Wysokość! Słodkich snów. - powiedział Wartownik uśmiechając się i zamknął drzwi.

\- A niech to… - pomyślała Elyon. – Za głośno jęknęłam… I do tego jeszcze to okno… Ale ze mnie niezdara… Muszę się uspokoić i w końcu zasnąć, chociaż wcale nie chce mi się spać! Pomyślę o tej sprawie jutro…

Upewniła się, że okno jest szczelnie zamknięte, odłożyła kluczyk na miejsce, podeszła do palącej się świeczki, dmuchnęła na płomyk i…

…I w tym samym momencie, kiedy ogień zgasł i pokój pogrążył się w ciemności, młoda Królowa usłyszała tuż za drzwiami komnaty niespodziewany huk, jakby coś ciężkiego uderzyło o ziemię. Elyon wzdrygnęła się i natychmiast spojrzała w tamtą stronę. Nic nie było słychać.

\- Co to?! – zaciekawiła się w myślach. – Kto tu jest?! Może to tylko wartownik coś upuścił?! Ale wtedy byłoby też słychać jak to podnosi… A może burza uszkodziła dach?! Ale wtedy on na pewno by zareagował i też bym go usłyszała… Co tu jest grane?!

Po chwili namysłu Elyon postanowiła sama sprawdzić źródło niepokojącego hałasu. Już miała zapalić świeczkę, kiedy przez głowę przeszła jej pewna myśl. A jeśli przyczyną tego huku jest jakieś zwierzę, które dostało się tu przez pomyłkę? Światło na pewno je wystraszy. Wzięła więc głęboki oddech i odważnie zaczęła iść ku drzwiom, po cichutku, tak by nie było jej słychać. Jednak w pewnym momencie ku jej przerażeniu zaczęło się z nią dziać coś dziwnego…

Poczuła nagle dziwny, słodkawy zapach, a po paru sekundach zaczęła robić się coraz bardziej senna, pomimo, że jeszcze przed chwilą nie była w stanie zmrużyć oka.

\- Co się… ze mną dzie… eje… Czemu… ja…

Przez jej umysł przeleciało niemiłe wspomnienie tego, jak jej brat niespodziewanie uśpił ja przy pomocą czarów po to, by nie zobaczyła śmierci przyjaciół. Ale Phobos… Przecież on…

Jej serce zaczęło bić coraz wolniej, a płuca szybko i gwałtownie łapały powietrze. Elyon wytężyła wszystkie swoje siły by móc utrzymać się na nogach, ale i to stało się niemożliwe, bo wszystkiej mięśnie zaczęły wbrew jej woli rozkurczać się i wiotczeć. Straciła czucie w nogach. Po chwili opuściły ją resztki sił i z hukiem upadła na podłogę, do tyłu, na plecy wydając z siebie ciche: „Ach…". Straciła całkowicie władzę w ciele. Cały czas starała się mieć otwarte oczy, ale powieki stawały się coraz bardziej ciężkie i niemal lepkie. Nie, nie może ich zamknąć…

W tym momencie Królowa usłyszała, że drzwi komnaty otwierają się i zobaczyła, że z mrocznego korytarza _coś_ się wynurza i zbliża do niej. Jakiś duży, ciemny kształt, który mogła w ciemności dostrzec z podłogi. Widziała, że się do niej zbliża, choć nie słyszała żadnych kroków, ale im bardziej to coś zbliżało się do niej, tym wyraźniejsze stawały się długie syki, które docierały do jej uszu. Elyon chciała wyciągnąć w górę rękę i spróbować oświetlić to _coś_ swoją mocą, ale całkowicie straciła władzę w ciele. Już dłużej nie mogła wytrzymać i jej oczy w końcu się zamknęły. Mimo napierającej na nią coraz silniej fali snu starała się podtrzymać swoją świadomość.

I nagle zdała sobie sprawę z tego, że ten kto dostał się do jej komnaty pochwycił ją, ścisnął i uniósł do góry! Jej palce przez moment wyczuły coś szorstkiego i śliskiego, jakby łuski… A na policzek spłynęły jej niespodziewanie jakieś długie włosy. Elyon wytężyła całą swą moc i na moment otworzyła oczy. Jak przez szparę zobaczyła przed swoją twarzą skąpaną w blasku księżycowego światła, grubą wężową skórę i długie jasne włosy. W jednej chwili jej mózg, który już ledwo działał, skojarzył brak kroków, syki, skórę i włosy. Gdyby serce Elyon nie zwalniało bicia, na pewno podskoczyłoby jej teraz do gardła. Chciała krzyknąć, ale nie była w stanie już nic zrobić, powieki gwałtownie opadły. I cała jej świadomość zniknęła, jakby w jednej chwili osunęła się w bezdenną otchłań snu. Dziewczyna zdążyła jeszcze przez chwilę pomyśleć:

\- **Cedric** …! Nie… Raythor, ratuj…

I twardo zasnęła w ramionach tajemniczego, nocnego gościa. Po chwili postać ta zbliżyła się do jej biurka, otworzyła je i gorączkowo zaczęła czegoś szukać. Parę minut później zostawiła coś na blacie i opuściła komnatę, trzymając w ramionach śpiącą jak zaklętą, nieświadomą niczego Królową Meridianu…

 **...**

Krople deszczu dudniły o szyby domu Raythora. Deszcz był coraz silniejszy. Tymczasem pan domu siedział w przedsionku na krześle i rozmyślał nad swoimi planami dotyczącymi Królowej. Nawet nie przebrał się jeszcze w pidżamę, po tym jak wrócił.

\- Co ja mam teraz zrobić… - westchnął ciężko. – Wprowadzić to w życie, czy nie wprowadzić?

Przemyślał sobie dokładnie to, co zamierzał zrobić… Z jednej strony bardzo mu zależało, by jego plan się powiódł ale z drugiej, wprowadzenie go w życie mogło się bardzo źle skończyć… I nawet jeśli z Elyon poszłoby mu gładko… Wiele osób chciałby zapewne przeszkodzić potem w sfinalizowaniu całego planu…

\- Powiedziała mi, że jestem jej wierny, że marzy o kimś takim… Och… Ona naprawdę jest Klejnotem całego naszego narodu… Jest Światłem Meridianu… Pragnę by była szczęśliwa… Ale co z moim szczęściem? Od dawna marzę o tym, by wprowadzić mój plan w życie… Tak bym chciał by to marzenie się spełniło…

Przełknął ślinę. Ale z drugiej strony… Już tak wiele dostał od życia… Wydostał się z Otchłani Cienia, zakończył niefortunną służbę u Phobosa, żył sobie szczęśliwie, dobrze zarabiał, miał przyjaciół, a jakiś czas temu nawet odkrył, że ma brata, o którym wcześniej nie wiedział… Może już wystarczy… Może lepiej wycofać się z tego planu… Ale pokusa jest ogromna… A co będzie jeśli w ten sposób tylko sobie zaszkodzi…?

Sam nie wiedział już co robić. Chciał dla swojej Pani (ba, teraz to już była Pani Jego Serca…) jak najlepiej, ale chciał też spełnić własne marzenia. Ale czy coś z tego w ogóle wyjdzie? Czy romans z Królową gdzieś go zaprowadzi? Przecież poddani chcieliby ich rozdzielić… Środowisko tego nie akceptuje… Wszyscy pewnie uważają, że Królowa Elyon powinna oddać swoje serce jakiemuś wytwornemu księciu… A on jest przecież tylko zwykłym rycerzem na dodatek z niebyt dobrą przeszłością… Przypomniał sobie jak kilka lat temu sam zaproponował Rycerzom Zemsty, aby napadli na pałac Elyon… Teraz to wspomnienie jakby zapiekło go od środka… Jak mógł to wtedy zrobić… A czy to, co teraz zamierza jest dobre…? Kolejna pochopna decyzja…?

Znów jego umysł przywołał wizję planu… _Znów przeżywał wszystko na nowo… Elyon w celi… Pyta się go - Dlaczego?… Odpowiada jej… I wtedy wyciąga zza pazuchy… Ach…_ Kuszące, ale jakie to może mieć konsekwencje…

Spróbował sobie wyobrazić jak zareagowaliby Meridiańczycy, gdyby wcielił w życie ten plan… W swojej wyobraźni dostrzegł Drake'a…

 _Jak mogłeś?! Więc tylko o to Ci chodziło?! To dlatego się do niej zbliżyłeś, tak?! I tylko na tym Ci zależało!_

Phobosa… Frosta…

 _Cha cha cha! No, gratulacje Raythor! Widzę, że miałem rację co do ciebie! Jednak nic się nie zmieniłeś! No proszę!_

 _Kto by pomyślał, że posuniesz się do czegoś takiego?! Czyli tylko do tego była Ci potrzebna Królowa…_

I inne osoby…

 _A myśmy Ci ufali!_

 _Zapłacisz za to!_

 _Nie wybaczymy Ci tego!_

\- NIE! Przestańcie! – ryknął na całe gardło.

Natychmiast się opamiętał. Po raz kolejny dzisiejszego wieczoru zapomniał się. Poniosła go wyobraźnia… Uffff… Otarł sobie pot z twarzy i wziął głęboki oddech…

\- Nie, ja nie mogę dłużej przeciągać… Muszę to zakończyć! Nie mogę ryzykować z Elyon, dla spełnienia moich marzeń! Za duże ryzyko. Koniec, kropka…

W momencie gdy wypowiedział te słowa, poczuł się tak, jakby znowu spadał w głąb Otchłani Cienia… Nie, musi to znieść dla dobra Elyon… Kurczę, dlaczego jego życie uczuciowe zawsze musi być obarczone tyloma problemami…

Nagle coś przyszło mu do głowy… Myśl, którą ostatnio często przywoływał, bo dodawała mu otuchy… Co by powiedziała jego była dziewczyna, gdyby się dowiedziała co on zamierza zrobić z Elyon?

Wyobraził sobie swoją eks, która wyraża swoje zdanie na ten temat… No tak… Jakby na to nie patrzeć… To miałaby całkowitą rację! Jasne! Tak!

\- Moja droga, masz absolutną rację! – odparł sam sobie. – Właśnie to powinienem zrobić! Tak!

Uśmiechnął się, wstał z krzesła i już miał opuścić pokój kiedy…

Nagle poczuł jakiś dziwny słodkawy zapach.

\- Co to takiego? – pomyślał. – W środku nocy, jakiś dziwny słodki zapach w moim domu? Zaraz, co tak pachnie…

Wstał i zaczął szukać źródła tej niezwykłej woni. Po chwili zdał sobie sprawę, że ów zapach wydobywa się spod drzwi wejściowych. Zdawało mu się, że przez chwilę zobaczył za oknem, gdzie nadal szalała burza, jakąś dziwną, bardzo niską postać w pelerynie z kapturem. Nie widział jej twarzy, ale owa postać musiała go zauważyć, bo gdy tylko ją dostrzegł zaraz zniknęła z pola widzenia.

\- Kto to? – pomyślał Raythor. – Czyżby sąsiadka wróciła by pożyczyć więcej leków? I to jej perfumy tak pachną?… Nie, nie... Co ja wygaduję! Przecież ona jest znacznie wyższa, a poza tym, po co miałaby używać perfum idąc do znajomego w celu pożyczenia leków! Do tego żadne perfumy nie mogą pachnieć aż tak intensywnie! A może to jej dziecko przyszło mi podziękować… Ale skąd by się wziął ten zapach…?

Nie zastanawiając się zbyt długo ruszył ostrożnie w stronę drzwi i nagle poczuł coś dziwnego. Całe jego ciało zaczęło wiotczeć, serce zaczęło bić wolniej, płuca gwałtownie łapały powietrze, stracił czucie i władzę w ciele. Poczuł jak ogarnia go narastająca z każdą sekundą senność. I mimo, że wytężył wszystkie swoje siły, nie był już w stanie utrzymać się na nogach i z wielkim hukiem upadł na plecy. Jego oczy zamknęły się. Choć coraz bardziej czuł jak coś go ciągnie w dół, jak bardzo ogarnia go senność, starał się jak tylko mógł, by nie zasnąć. Nie, jeszcze nie teraz, nie może…

Wtem do jego uszu dotarł dźwięk otwieranych drzwi wejściowych i usłyszał kroki czterech nóg, które się do niego szybko zbliżały. W pewnym memencie kroki ustały i poczuł, że ktoś złapał go, ścisnął i uniósł do góry. Chciał się w jakiś sposób bronić, ale nie mógł, bo nie miał już siły. Zdawało mu się, że wyczuł palcami coś przypominające jakby gęste i długie futro. Resztkami sił otworzył na moment oczy. Starał się zobaczyć to, co go pochwyciło, ale nic nie zauważył w ciemności. Jednak po chwili za oknem błysnął piorun oświetlając częściowo pokój i Raythorowi przez ułamek sekundy udało się dostrzec gęste, lśniące, czarne futro i dwa niebieskie punkty, które błysnęły w świetle błyskawicy. Rycerza ogarnął strach, gdyż właśnie skojarzył ze sobą fakty: niska postać za oknem, cztery kończyny, futro i niebieskie, świecące oczy... Gwałtownie dotarło do niego, kim jest istota, która właśnie go pochwyciła!

Chciał się jej wyrwać, ale było już za późno. Jego oczy zamknęły się i zapomniał o wszystkim. Zapadł w głęboki sen... Zdążył jeszcze pomyśleć:

\- Nie… **Miranda…** zostaw mnie…

Osoba, która trzymała go na rękach, szybko wzięła jego klucz od domu, pozbyła się mokrych śladów, które zostały na podłodze, wyniosła na zewnątrz śpiącego Raythora i zamykając drzwi wepchnęła między klamkę a ramę jakąś kartkę. Następnie oddaliła się razem z pogrążonym we śnie Raythorem, który w tym momencie nie wiedział jeszcze co go czeka…

 **...**

Nie był to jednak koniec dziwnych wydarzeń jakie nawiedziły Meridian tej mrocznej i burzliwej, letniej nocy… Dokładnie w momencie gdy wszystkie zegary w mieście zaczęły wybijać północ, a niebo przeszył kolejny piorun, pomiędzy szczytem Wielkiego Pierścienia otaczającego zamek, a najwyższą wieżą w pałacu błysnęło tajemnicze zielone światło i buchnął gęsty, biały dym, z którego zaczęła wyłaniać się jakaś dziwna, świetlista postać…

 **Nad Meridianem uniosła się kurtyna - w jednej chwili zmieniając temat przedstawienia z „zakazany romans" na „kryminał"…**

 _W następnym odcinku:_

 _Jakie niespodziewane nieszczęścia i kłopoty spadną na Meridian?_

 _Co się wydarzy w więzieniu?_

 _Jak poradzi sobie lud Meridianu?_

 _Kim jest świetlista postać, która pojawiła się nad zamkiem?_

 _Co porywacz zostawił na biurku Elyon?_


End file.
